The Hunters of The Sins
by LordNodrogLock648
Summary: The Sins of Brettania are now the grand parents to the Hunters of RWBY. This is a alternate universe with Brettania being a Kingdom to the south and during the events of RWBY (Also using the manga of SDS, not the anime, for reference). I suck at summaries and I do not own Seven Deadly Sins or RWBY (Belonging to their respective owners). Hopefully you still enjoy the story though!
1. Meet the Rose Twins

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's I made as a Team! All other characters belong to either Nakaba Suzuki (Seven Deadly Sins) or Rooster Teeth (RWBY Characters and Main Plot)! Any attempts to say I own either will result in immediate denial as I respect both Monty Oum (Bless his soul) and Nakaba Suzuki for their wonderful and colorful worlds as well as their ideas. I will sick my Vampire Kirby with a Baseball Bat on you if don't listen to this warning! (v-w-)!

From the shadows of an alleyway stepped a pale white man with slanted green eyes and shoulder length orange ginger hair with bangs covering his right eye while smoking a cigar. He is dressed with a bowler hat with a red band and small feather on the left side, a grey scarf around his neck, a white suit with black long sleeved pants as well as black gloves and shoes and carries a walking cane. He leads a bunch of men in black clothing with red shaded glasses into a store with the name of Dust till Dawn.

At the store counter stood a old balding man and upon standing before him, the leader spoke as he casually flicked ashes from his cigar to the counter "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust Shop open this late?" with a thug pulling a gun and aiming it at the old shopkeeper who raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the shopkeeper pleaded. The leader then begins to make shushing sounds to calm the old shopkeeper and said "Calm down, we're not here for your money." then turns to the Henchmen with him and ordered "Grab the Dust".

A henchman with a goatee then places a large brief case on the counter and opens it while the other henchmen took canisters to fill with Dust, giving orders to the old shopkeeper to fill the case with crystals. As the shopkeeper did as he was told, another Henchman is going to fill his canister with Dust but hears loud music to his left.

Upon turning to see what is causing it, sees two girls standing near a magazine book case with both wearing the same type of clothing consisting of a long sleeved blouse, short skirt with stockings, and combat boots as well as hooded capes. The only difference between them was their secondary colors as one had red and the other had purple, as well as a Boom Box near the purple colored girl.

The henchman draws his sword and points towards the girls demanding "Alright Kids, put your hands where I can see'em". However, the girls seem to ignore him, frustrating the man thinking they are not taking him seriously but still trying to be polite demands again "Hey! I said hands in the air!" and when ignored again, walks over to them saying "You kids got death wishes or something?" as he grabs the purple haired girl's shoulder which prompts both to turn towards him with a confused "Huh?".

The Henchmen notices that they even look the same with pale white complexions and silver eyes. The only difference is the red hooded girls hair is black with red in it and covers the right side of her face more and the other girl's hair is dark purple and covers the left side of her face more, and also notices they are both wearing Headphones. He then points his free hand towards his head at the ear region.

Both girls then take their headphones from their ears as the red caped girl says innocently "Yes?". The man then repeats his demand, with a bit of anger "I said, put your hands in the air! NOW!" which both girls narrow their eyes at him with the purple caped girl asking "Are you robbing us?". The man, entirely upset that he has to clarify this for them yells "YES!" and then both girls look to each other briefly before turning their attention back to him and smirking with the red caped girl saying casually "Ohhhh..." and the purple girl making a weird laugh that sounds like 'Ni-Shi-Shi'.

At the front of the store, the leader is looking over a red crystal as the man yells "HEY!" and gets sent flying to the front. The leader looks over to another henchman and nods his head over to go deal with who ever is back there. As the henchman runs to where the caped girls are, and points his gun towards the purple caped girl who looks like she threw the previous man, yells "FREEZE!" but gets knocked outside of the store through the window by both girls, with the song _**This Will Be The Day**_ playing on the purple caped girls Boom Box.

The Leader and his goons look out through the broken window to see both girls slowly standing with the red one unfolding a red scythe on her shoulder and the purple unsheathing a broken blade as well as placing her boom box on the ground. Both smirk back to the criminals still in the store staring at them through the broken window and then the red caped girl spins her scythe, looking like she is warming up while purple caped girl performs some dancing moves that are in sync with the boom box's beat, after which the red caped girl clicks her headphones to pause her music, though still continues to play on the purple caped girls boom box.

The leader after observing the girls do this, says "Okay" then notices that his hired goons are not moving and orders them to get the girls then sighed at their lack of initiative. As the Henchmen charged the girls from the store's entrance, the red caped scythe wielder sent one of the men flying after kicking him in the face, while the dancing purple caped girl just kicked one man into the air while punching another into the previous one as he fell, knocking both out at the same time.

The last henchman decided to use his tommy gun in hopes that bullets would take them down, though the red caped girl just pulled a trigger on her scythe, allowing her to jump out of the way and then back towards him with her speed, with him firing upon her previous locations. She then knocked him into the air with the blunt end of her scythe and used it to spin herself to kick the man to the feet of their employer, who simply looked down at them and sarcastically remarked "You were worth every cent. Truly you were.".

He then turns his attention to the caped girls saying "Well Red and Pinkie" which the purple caped girl grows an angry tic mark while asking in a sickeningly sweet voice "What did you just call me?" and the leader then resumes his speech "I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." then lifts his cane towards them as if it were a gun with the very end of it opening with a targeting scope "I'm afraid this is were we part ways." and fires a Explosive Dust Round towards them, with the red caped girl grabbing the purple caped girl while firing her scythe toward the ground as she jumps to dodge the projectile.

Upon landing, the red caped girl notices the leader is gone and begins to wonder how he got away till the purple caped girl pulled on her sleeve and pointed to a ladder that he is proceeding to climb. "Can we go kick his butt, Ruby? I don't like that he called me Pinkie" the purple caped girl asked with annoyance to the red caped girl she called Ruby.

"That depends, cousin" Ruby states to her relative before turning to the shopkeeper who is at the doorway and asks "You okay if we go after him?" at which the shopkeeper nods and says "Uh-huh.". Ruby then turns to her cousin grinning and says happily "Then yeah, let's go kick his butt Amythest! Ni-Shi-Shi".

When the leader of the criminals got to the roof and began to run towards the other end, the girls jumped over the edge with Ruby firing her Scythe to get there with Amythest holding onto her with her Boom Box and, upon setting it down, yells to the fleeing criminal "Hey, Pinhead!" to which the man stops and mutters "Persistent" as a large metal vehicle that looks to be a combination of a helicopter and a jet appears from the alleyway he was heading towards and shines a spotlight towards the girls who have to raise a arm each to keep it from blinding them.

The leader then climbs a ladder then turns back to the girls and yells "End of the line Pink Sisters!" and throws the red Dust crystal towards them while they both yell in annoyance "Hey!" at his comment, and then fires another round at the crystal at their feet causing a large explosion. The man laughs as he believes he has just eliminated two future problems at once before noticing as the dust clouds settling that there are three people now and confuses him for a bit.

Both girls look up to notice a pale white woman with blonde hair tied into a bun with a long braided strand hanging from the right side of her face, as well as wearing thin ovular glasses over her bright green eyes. She is dressed in a long puffy sleeved white shirt that exposes part of her chest with her sleeves tightening to the wrists before puffing out as frills, a black business skirt that buttons down vertically, with brownish black stockings going down her legs, as well as black boots with brown heels. She also has a tattered cape on her back that is purple inside and black outside but also has a row of brown diamond like beads on the back with what appears to be a tiara above them, as well as teal earrings similar to the ones around her neck, and is using a riding crop as a weapon to channel magic.

She then adjusts her glasses with her right hand's index and middle fingers then sends forth purple magical like arrows towards the jet copter, making it lose it's control to hover there, which the man runs to the cockpit. Amythest then notices it has two people there and the leader mouths to them in a panic 'We got a Huntress!' to which both figures get up suddenly and head to the bay of the jet copter with the criminal taking over to pilot it, while the blonde woman summons a storm above the bullhead, and rains frozen ice shards on to it with one barely missing the bowler hat man's head.

In the bay, there now stands two people, a man and a woman but only the lower half of their bodies showed, with the woman whose skin was pale white wearing a short red dress with yellow embroidery which glowed eerily as well as dark glass high heeled shoes and what seemed to be a jeweled anklet, while the man appeared to wear blackened metal grieves like what a knight wears but his eyes seemed to glow with a baleful white light, and the girls noticed the woman who saved them narrow her eyes upon their appearance.

The woman in the Bullhead then made some elaborate arm gestures and sent forth a fireball at them but was blocked by the blonde woman with them by summoning a magical shield but later noticed that the woman on the bullhead lifted her hand up, which caused the fire to rise from the ground but thankfully the blonde woman dodged.

She then magically pieced the debris together to create a large lance and sent it towards the bullhead, while the woman there sent multiple balls of fire to destroy it but the blonde would just re-piece together. The bowler man saw the large lance and deflected it with the bullhead's upper metal plates but again the blonde woman began to reform the lance once more.

Noticing this, the shadow clad armored man then lifted his hand and waved it, causing the rest of the debris to shatter, then sent forth his own version of a magical arrow but were black as night in color and was a single large arrow. Amythest then jumped forward and swiped the broken blade, with the sounds of metal clinking together and said calmly " _Full Counter_ ", and redirected the magical arrow back towards him, but nothing happened to the man.

Ruby deciding that she wanted to help, and shifted her scythe into a rifle form and began to fire away but her bullets were deflected by the man holding his palm up in their path. The woman then swung her outstretched left arm to the right, and both Amythest and the blonde woman noticed the glowing magic below them, and dodged with Amythest tackling Ruby out of the way.

Upon all three getting up, they saw the jet copter had closed it's cargo door and fly off. "You're a huntress?" one of the girls asked the blonde woman, who turned her head to regard them and saw they had excited looks on their faces, with Ruby asking excitedly "Can we have your autograph?!"

* * *

One hour later, now in a dark room with a lamp hanging from the ceiling with a table and three chairs, two of which are occupied by the girls on the same side with expressions of regret on their faces, and the same blonde woman but now furious, pacing behind them in annoyance. She then proceeds to scold them, saying "I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young ladies. You put yourselves and others in great danger." to which Ruby raises her head and states defensively "They started it!" to which Amythest nervously says while sweat dropping "Uh, Ruby? That doesn't help us and makes you sound like a kid." to which Ruby puffs her cheeks while crossing her arms making her look even more adorable, though unintentionally.

The blonde huntress then continues "If it were up to me, you both would be sent home, with a pat on the back" and briefly pauses to which both girls look at her with both joy and hope, then snaps her head towards them while stating "and a slap on the wrist!" and whacks the table in front of them with her riding crop, with both jumping back and hugging each other in surprised fright.

The woman then says "But" then sighs before she continues "There is someone who would like to meet you both." and steps to the side so a middle aged man with thin brown eyes and grey tussled hair as well as sharp facial features could enter. He was dressed in an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt, long, dark green pants; and black trouser shoes. He also has around his neck a green scarf with a small purple cross shaped emblem on it and shaded glass spectacles. He was also was carrying a mug of coffee in his left hand while in his right is a plate of chocolate chip cookies and under his arm a cane.

As he approached the girls, he calmly said "Ruby and Amythest Rose." He pauses as he bends over the table to look at them before continuing "You both" before getting closer, which makes the girls a bit nervous as he stared at them. Then unexpectedly said "have silver eyes." to which both girls looked to each other and then the man again, with confused expressions.

He then changed the topic with a question asking "So where did you learn to do this?" as the blonde huntress showed a recording of them fighting with the thugs in front of the shop and what Amythest did on the roof. Ruby then stuttered out "S-Signal Academy" before Amythest hastily added "As well as our family." to which the man asked with interest "They taught you *While looking at Ruby* to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed and a technique *Looking to Amythest now* that only a select few know how to do?".

Ruby clarified with "Well one teacher in particular." and Amythest adding "and Ruby can do what I did as well." which peaked the strange man's curiosity. "I see." he states before placing the plate of fifteen cookies in front of them, which the girls look to each other, then him, then each hesitantly take a cookie each and quickly eat before noticing that he does not seem to mind as he is just observing, then start to shovel the cookies in until there is only one left to which Ruby and Amythest start to fight over it with a wimpy fight, which is solved when Ozpin breaks the cookie in half.

"It's just that I have only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before and met one man capable of the technique." he then looks to the side upwards as he reminisces "A dusty old crow and a little blonde barkeeper." to which the Ruby replied with a mouth still full "Mmm! Thash Amyz dad and my unkhul azh well az ouwh gwandpawh!" and Amythest nodding her head in agreement, to which the man raises a eyebrow to emphasize he did not understand.

They both then swallow, and apologize, then Amy repeat's what Ruby said "That's my dad and Ruby's uncle, Qrow; as well as our grandfather on our mom's side! We spent our time a lot with our grandparents and their friends." to which Ruby adds "Uncle Qrow is a teacher at Signal, and I was so fascinated with a scythe that he took me under his wing. Now we are all like Wohoooo Cha! Hoowaa!" to which she makes martial arts moves with her hands.

"So I noticed" the man says as he sits down then continues with "and what are a pair of adorable girls such as yourselves doing at a school to train warriors?" to which the girls respond with the same answer "Well, we want to be either Huntresses or Holy Knights." at which the man raises a eyebrow then questioningly asks "You want to slay monsters?".

Amy and Ruby both nod their heads and switch between the two of them as they explain with Amy starting "Yeah we only have two more years of training, and then we're going to send applications to both Beacon and Camelot." "See my sister and some close friends of ours are starting at Beacon this year as hunters and some of our other older friends are becoming Holy Knights at Camelot." "We are trying to become either one because our parents were either Hunters or Holy Knights and our parents taught us to help people and we thought 'Might as well make a career out of it'." then Ruby adds with excitement "I mean the police and military are alright but Hunters and Holy Knights are so much more romantic and exciting and cool and you know?!" she squeals near the end in glee as she looks at the older man and woman who have deadpan expressions. Amy then whispers "I think you overdid it cousin." to Ruby.

The man then then asks them "Do you know who I am?" to which Amy sarcastically jokes by saying "The Almighty Powerful Wizard?" but Ruby answers seriously and politely "You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy." to which the man chuckles and says "Hello".

"Nice to meet you." both girls say with a polite nod to which he asks them with both curiosity and seriousness "You want to come to my School?" with both girls giving the same answer of "As much as Camelot.". Ozpin the glances to the woman standing near the door to which she huffs in annoyance, and turns back to them saying "Well, Okay." The girls look to each other with growing smiles of pure joy.

* * *

Later the next day in the afternoon on a ship to Beacon, both girls are suddenly embraced in a tight bear hug by a pale girl that is a head taller then them with lilac eyes with a tan vest with puffy cap sleeves and black cuffs, with two small golden buttons on the sides of the cuffs; with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart, with her midriff showing. On her waist and below is a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color; holding up her black shorts and back skirt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back.

Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. On her left leg also appears gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She also wears finger-less black gloves under two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design and wrapped around her neck is a orange infinity scarf. What is most striking about her is her hair which is golden yellow in color and reaches nearly the floor and looks unkempt like with a cow lick upon her head.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister and cousin are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever" the blonde girl exclaimed excitedly, with Ruby groaning "Please, stop, Yang." and Amy's face in Yang's cleavage and flailing about to breath. The girl then releases both while bouncing excitedly saying "But I'm so proud of you both!" to which two tall people, a boy and a girl, walk over to them.

They both stand at seven feet and nine inches (Just above 2.36 meters to those who use the metric system) with the woman having bright brown hair tied into two pony tails with one on each side of her head, purple eyes, and dark brown skin. She is wearing a orange jumpsuit that reveals a ample amount of cleavage and a pair of pink boots with fairy like wings on them at the heels. On her back is also a large machine gun with a hammer head where you would attach a bayonet and a axe head to counter balance it on the opposite side.

At her side is a boy with a grey hooded cloak with long sleeves surrounding him, his hands covered in shiny steel metal gauntlets as well as a red mask that has wolf's face with yellow elaborate lines carved into it. Upon closer inspection, people would notice that the boy is not blind, even though his eyes are pure white. "What about us, Yang?" the tall girl said with mock offense then teased her with "Is it because you don't like me? I'm hurt!" to which girl known as Yang retorted with "No your not because you can take a boulder and keep on 'rolling', Runea. Eh?" to which Amy, Ruby, and the masked boy groaned while the other girl, now identified as Runea laughs at the horrible pun her friend made.

The masked boy then makes animal like growling noises and snarls, to which some invited Faunas teens look at him like he is insulting them but hear Yang and Runea reply with deadpanned expressions "We don't understand you Glyff. Ruby or Amythest can you translate for him?" to which the girls reply yes with cheerful expressions and jump onto Glyff's arms hugging them as he lifts his arms, and after which Amy translates with "Unless you plan to annoy the Demons and Grimm with bad jokes to kill them, you both are gonna end up in a world of hurt." and Ruby replies to Yang's statement of her pride in both hers and Amy's abilities with "Really, sis, it was nothing.".

Runea then states "What do you mean nothing! It was incredible. Everyone is going to think you both are the Bee's Knees!" and Yang responds to Glyff's response with a cheerful grin "Well I better pun-ish them properly then." to which both Ruby and Amy groan yet again and Glyff growls a bit at which both Runea and Yang begin to laugh full heartedly.

Both girls then jump down from Glyff and Amy then states defensively "We don't want to be the bee's knees! We don't want to be any kind of knees!" with Runea and Yang smirking at them after finishing their laughing fit at Yang's terrible joke, with Ruby adding "We just want to be normal girls with normal knees." at which Runea points out that normalcy is boring with the girls giving her a glare saying to be silent, to which she asks "What has you both so agitated so much? Aren't you girls excited?".

Ruby and Amy sigh in exasperation and try to explain "Of course we are excited! We just- " and groan in exasperation again as they try find the words to describe it to which Glyff begins with another series of growls and hisses to which the girls smile to him saying thanks but just confuses Yang and Runea, at which Ruby translates what he said "He said 'They got moved ahead by two years, so they don't want people to think they are special or anything. Imagine yourselves in their shoes, you foolish punsters.' and quite frankly that is how me and Amy feel." and with that it made Runea shut her mouth about it but Yang walks over to the caped girls and wraps a arm around each of them and encourages them by saying "But you both are special!" to which Runea tries to suppress her laughter, though is doing a poor job of it.

Just then something a male news reporter was saying caught the group's attention, as well as showing a mug shot of the man Ruby and Amythest met "The robbery was led by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa!" to which the news switches to a woman with yellow eyes and silver hair who is known as Lisa Lavender.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news this Saturday's Faunas Civil Rights protest" Lisa began as a picture of a group of Faunas held signs of varying statements towards the cameras, then shifts to a picture of the new banner of the White Fang as she continues "turned dark, when members of The White Fang disrupted the ceremony." at which a boy with Hyena like features began to laugh hysterically while saying "What a bunch of dumb morons!" and fell on the floor as a result.

"The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" Lisa is continuing before being cut off and replaced with a hologram of the blonde woman Ruby and Amy had met yesterday night. "Hello and Welcome to Beacon." she began at which the hyena boy then says "Hey momma!" while smiling but not laughing. Yang then asks "Who's that?" as Runea begins to count down from three. Upon reaching zero, the hologram said "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." at which Yang said "Oh!" before realizing what Runea pulled and then shouted in offense "HEY!".

The Glynda Hologram continued "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." and vanishes just as she finished. The hyena boy then says "Bye Momma!" at which the blonde boy next to him says "You do realize that was a hologram right?".

Suddenly everyone noticed that the sky ship had taken off and were flying in the sky towards Beacon, at which Ruby and Amy stare out the window in amazement and wonder. Ruby then shouts excitedly "Look! You can see Signal from up here!" at which Amy responds "I guess home isn't too far after all." while Yang approached from behind and commented reassuringly "Beacon's our home now." The group then hear the sounds of a boy getting sick and turn to see the same blonde who questioned the hyena boy, being helped along to find the nearest bathroom for him to vomit freely, with the hyena boy laughing at his friend's misery.

Yang then says nonchalantly "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." at which Runea responds saying "It was a nice moment while it lasted." and then Glyff lets off a string of growls, to which Amy answers with a smile "I just hope their better then vomit boy or the Hyena faunas with him." at which the group nod their heads in agreement before Ruby yells out in disgust "Yang! Gross, you have puke on your shoe!" which Yang repeatedly begins to say in disgust "Gross" while trying to get it off while chasing Ruby by accident who is yelling at her sister to get away from her. The others just stare on with sweat drop expressions to this chase, except Runea who is on her ass laughing at her friend's misery.

 **Author's Note: Big shout outs to those who left reviews (I know they were not paragraphed but I thought I fixed that when I first posted it, so apologies for that) and to my baby sister's friend, FangirlLife101 for taking time to read and give feedback before I submitted it here. Send reviews to help me improve wherever. If you have character ideas, PM to chat with me about it! Next Chapter will include information on how Brettania is involved in Remenant. Should be up on either the 21st of this month or April 7th (I will guarantee a chapter at least every 7th day of a month). Good night everyone.**


	2. Beacon and The Sun God

Disclaimer: I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins or RWBY, only the OC's I made as a Teams I own (Also those OC's people give me belong to their respective owners as well). I have no intention to take credit for Nakaba Suzuki's work (The Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai) or Rooster Teeth's ideas (RWBY). Anyone who tries to say so otherwise will be visited by Darth Segway! _Darth Segway: Really? I get a_

 **Author: NO! STFU and get back in the closet you! Also for future reference: Bold with Underline is Me (Author Notes), Bold Italics is references, Underline Italics is OC's not in this story, Italics is thoughts, Underline is a Disclaimer, and Bold is Flashback. That is all and enjoy the story.**

Inside a small tavern that looks like a witch's hat on a hill with a sign on the door saying 'Closed for Today', a large fat man with short light brown hair, wearing a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants, and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie is sitting back on a green leopard pattern pillow at a table.

With him at the table are two women in purple buttoned shirts with black ribbons, dark mini skirts strapped with pink belts, and heels with one black and the other white. The differences between them are that one has long silver hair reaching her waist and covering her right eye, a black stocking on her left leg, and a blue earring on her left ear with the symbols of a moon, sun, and stars on it, and the other woman had shoulder length cut blond hair, appeared to be a child, and a white stocking on her right leg.

The man then asks them "So have you both heard Lady Elizabeth and Elaine? Our grand children are attending Beacon Academy. Diane is excited and happy about them entering it, though I feel uncomfortable about it. What about you two?" at which the girl replied with a smile "I have heard. My son Beil said his only son, has enrolled there as well. Makes me wonder how your grand kids will deal with my grand son, my dear brother King. Will they will be rivals like you and Ban or not? What about you Elizabeth. How are your adorable roses?".

The woman known as Elizabeth then smiled and said "Actually both Amythest and Ruby have been entered two years ahead." at which the girl starts to choke a bit in surprise while her brother simply spews out his food, at which several piglets jump out of the shadows and devour the leftovers. The girl then stutters out "Your joking right? I mean both to be admitted two whole years ahead, means they are both exceptionally skilled." at which Elizabeth then giggles, confusing both her friends.

"Do you remember the get together of us at the spot me and Meliodas met to start our journey, those of The Seven Deadly Sins and our families?" she asked both, and adds "They made a promise to each other to be just like their parents of The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins Order." at which both remember that day, though King seems to have started a nosebleed.

 **(Flashback to 35 Years ago in Brettania, Near Caines Village on a hill)**

 ** _The Boar Hat_** **sits on another hill and outside sit several figures. Nearest to the Tavern sit a large muscular man with a orange goatee and mustache, with a bartender's uniform of** ** _The Boar Hat_** **, and his arms wrapped around a woman with shoulder length black hair in his lap with a regal noble appearance.**

 **Opposite of them sits a** **tall muscular man with pale skin with a large scar on the left side of his neck and is holding Elaine in his lap. He has short spiky white hair and thin black eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. Wearing a red leather jacket and pants with metal studs sewn into both, alongside shoes of a darker, similar color. Under his jacket, a Apron with the words 'The Star Chef-Do not Distract.' imprinted on it.**

 **To his left sits Elizabeth, opposite of King, being harassed by a young boy with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. A green leather belt with gold-colored buckles, holds up his pants and wears a pair of black boots with out socks.**

 **To his right sits a child with a very feminine face with amber eyes and magenta hair that reaches just past his jaw. The kid's clothing consists of a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top, a pair of dark pants and short boots, as well as a pair of glasses with light frames. Another boy sits with them though is much older and bears resemblance to Ban but with blonde hair and golden eyes. They are watching a giant woman playing with their children, who are climbing all over her.**

 **The giant woman has her brown hair tied up into large twin tails and wearing a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit as well as boots with five crossed laces that extend almost up to her knees. She is currently sitting, with her knees tucked into her chest as two boys are brawling with each other, one with blonde hair and red eyes and the other with black hair and blue eyes.**

 **On her are several children; a tall boy with bright brown hair and purple eyes swings from her left hair tail with a older boy with white hair and golden eyes swings from the right hair tail, as a tall girl sitting up on her head, with dark brown hair and orange eyes, asks the giant woman, who she identifies as her mother, to stop them from fighting. On her shoulders are two girls with silver eyes but different hair colors of with one black and red and the other with dark blue, jumping up and down on her shoulders, cheering the boys at the giant woman's boots to win.**

 **"Today is the day I beat you Victor!" the blonde boy declared at which the black haired boy known as Victor retorts "Like in a million years, Beil!". As they continue their childish brawl, the girl on top of her mother's head begins to cry which provokes King to demand from both the man holding his sister as well as the man opposite to him to get their son's under control, at which the men laugh saying that they are just being boys.**

 **Elaine then asks the man holding her then "But you know how Serenity feels about violence. I don't want her to fear coming to visit me at family reunions because of Beil's rivalry with Victor." at which the man identified as Ban shrugs and says in a sing song tone "Okay, Elaine~." then turns his head towards the man opposite of him "Hey Escanor, why don't you do it~? I don't feel like getting up~." at which the man scoffs and says "Being lazy as all ways comrade? Were you not asked to deal with the matter?".**

 **At this the woman in Escanor's lap states "Honestly, the only man here at the moment is King, since you three choose to act like boys. I'll go deal with them, King. Just keep this matter in mind." and turns towards the children and shouts "SETTLE DOWN NOW OR I WILL TELEPORT YOU LIKE I DID WITH VIVIAN!" which startles everyone present but strangely not the feminine like boy and blonde Ban look alike. It also startled the giant woman as well.  
**

 **So much so, that it causes her to sit up straight suddenly, unbalancing the two girls on her shoulders, causing them to fall in between her cleavage. Elizabeth panics as she sees the two girls fall in there and shouts "Summer! Sapphire!", with the blonde boy yelling to the giant woman "Diane, do not make any sudden movements okay? King can you go-" but stops as he notices King has passed out from a nosebleed and thinks 'Your married and have kids, yet you still have this problem? Sheesh'.**

 **"Uh, Captain? I can actually reach them though I ask that Gowther, Escanor, Merlin, Ban, Elaine, and Lancelot to take the other kids inside the tavern, as it is really embarrassing." the giant woman says but her face is as red as a cherry. The other adults there (Mainly Escanor, Elaine, Merlin, and Lancelot) understand the situation, and herd the children into the bar, saying who wants Ban's Famous Homemade meals.**

 **Diane then reaches into her Jumpsuit, near her left leg, and pulls out the two girls and sets them on the ground, at which King was recovering just before he saw that and passed out yet again from a nosebleed. Elizabeth ran over to both girls and hugged them tightly, asking them both "Are you both okay? Neither of you are injured?" to which both girls say they are fine then turn to Diane.**

 **Summer then asked Diane "Aunt Diane, why do you not wear panties?" which causes Elizabeth and Diane to become as red as Ruby's Cloak in the future, at which then Sapphire states happily "That was fun! We should do it again!" causing them to further redden. Meliodas then goes over to them and says in a dead panned manner "You do realize that kind of stuff is what I do right?" to which gets the girls to stop even thinking about attempting again.**

 **When everyone came back, the sins had a normal chat but stopped when they overheard something their children were talking about. "We should make a promise to meet each other to meet again in the future" suggested Summer, at which Sapphire said with excitement "Like how our parents are famous warriors. Instead of the Seven Deadly Sins Knights, we would be the Seven Deadly Sins Hunters!" This had their children making a child hood group promise excluding Lancelot, of either they or their descendants would attend the same academy together, which their parents found both heart warming as well as humorous.**

 **End Flashback**

"Ah. Yes, though sadly Merlin and Escanor's son, Victor, is dead. There were rumors for a while that Victor had a daughter though that is still unknown. As for their daughter they seem to not speak of her much. Do you know why Elizabeth?" Elaine reminisced with her dear friend, at which Elizabeth shook her head. "Sadly no. I heard Escanor is teaching at Beacon though. I think they might enjoy his company, learning about their Brettanian heritage from him." she said in thought.

"Even though The Schnee Dust Company and Atlesian Military are still hostile with Brittania over the rejection of open borders and the brief invasion by them, the Faunas are becoming more restless across the lands. The White Fang seems to hate even the Giants and Fairies of Brittania as much as humans. Though I am curious as to if the rumors about the Schnee Family are really that bad. Are they, Elaine and K-" Elizabeth began to ask but stopped upon seeing King passed out from blood loss from his nose bleed.

Elaine then replied for both her and her brother "He still has not gotten over his nose bleeds but to answer your question Elizabeth, not all the rumors are true. They do have questionable business partners and unethical labor forces, but I met Ms. Schnee, mother of Weiss and Winter Schnee. Though she acts detached and cold, she has a kind and honest heart. She does feel that the company has become really corrupt though can do nothing as her husband refuses to believe that anyone is equal to their family. I even met Weiss though she thought I was a kid, and I actually told her stories about Brittania, especially about the Seven Deadly Sins. As I was leaving for Brittania, Weiss told me that she hopes to meet the Sins grand children and become their friend."

"Though that was ten years ago and I have been unable to speak with her." then sighs and asks "I wonder how our grand children would react to each other, upon meeting and finding out their heritage?" at which Elizabeth smiles and says "I think my grand daughters Ruby and Amythest will get along with your Grand Son Jaune, Elaine. I bet they will even think of each other as best friends immediately, like you and me as well as Ban and Meliodas."

* * *

Meanwhile

As the sky ships doors open, the blond boy runs to the nearest garbage bin, and pukes into it, as his Faunas friend stands next to him and laughs, while people pass them. Among the people passing are Ruby, Amythest, Yang, Runea, and Glyff who are amazed at both the size of Beacon Academy and it's architecture. Yang then states "The view from Vale has got nothing on this!" but both Ruby and Amy seem distracted.

"Ooh! Ooh! Guys!" Ruby and Amy say excitedly while both appearing to be really adorable, almost like two chibi girls, which provoke both Runea and Yang to both look at them strangely as Glyff chuckles at their excitement. Ruby then points to a boy passing with a staff, saying "That boy has a collapsable staff" as Amy says "And iron armor as clothes!" but then are distracted by a girl walking past with a flaming sword and steel colored clothes, with Amy saying "And she has a steel armor that expands when in combat from her clothes!" and Ruby adds "as well as a Fire Sword" and both begin to follow after her before Yang grabs both by their hoods, pulling them back with both in pain.

"Easy there, little sister and cousin. Their just weapons and armor." Yang says as she shrugs, at which both Ruby and Amy state loudly "Just weapons and armor?! They're a extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" at which they both say in excitement "They're so cool!". "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapons and Glyff's armor?" Runea asks the girls, at which Glyff growls at her, then continues "Aren't you happy with them?".

Ruby then unfolds her scythe rifle and Amy shoulders her boom box, with Ruby saying "Of course we're happy with Celestial Gem and Crescent Rose, as well as Astral Light that both me and Amy built together for him." and cradles her scythe, as Amy continues for her "We just really like seeing new weapons and armor. It's like meeting new people!" then hangs her head and adds "But better."

Yang then reaches out and grabs both girl's hoods and pulls them down over their faces saying "Girls, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" to which Runea nods in agreement. Both Ruby and Amy pull their hoods back, and Ruby asks Yang "But why would we need friends when we have you guys?" at which Runea nervously says as some unknown people appear with them "Well... Actually, our friends are here." and both Yang and Runea run off with them as they rush past Ruby and Amy.

Yang hurriedly exclaims to them as they leave "Gotta go catch up! 'Kay, see ya, bye!" with the young girls spinning dizzily and really confused as Amy asks after them hurriedly "Wait! Where are you going?" to which Ruby asks after "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our Dorms? Do we have Dorms?" and as they fall backwards says to both Amy and herself "We don't know what we're doing...".

They fall into someone's luggage, knocking out several cases, at which some girl shouts at them in anger "What are you doing!?" as both Ruby and Amy sit up, with Ruby apologizing. As they look at the girl before them, they see a short girl with pale skin, ice blue eyes with a crooked scar over her left eye, long white hair tied into a off center ponytail with a tiara of what appears to be icicles at the base.

She is wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the snowflake and wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red.

"Sorry?! Do either of you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" the ice princess before them angrily lectured them, at which Amy says for them both in a deadpanned manner "Yes." as Ruby hands a case to the angry girl, which she takes and exclaims in anger "Give me that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." while opening the case and pulling a vial from it.

"Your point, miss?" Amy deadpans still at which the girl exclaims in annoyance "What are you both brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!" and shakes the vial in her hand in front of them which releases into the air as a result. Ruby and Amy then begin to feel the urge to sneeze but try to refrain from such. The woman in white seems to either not notice or not care as she continues to wave it in front of their faces and asks "Are you two even listening? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

Both girls then sneezed, which caused a fiery explosion with some ice and bits of electricity between the three and knocked the vial from the angry girls hand. It rolled to a stop before a pair of black low-heeled boots, with the owner picking up the vial as she reads a book. She has light olive skin, with long black hair with a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on top of her head, and amber cat like eyes.

She is wearing a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, a black buttoned vest with coattails, with black ribbons on both of her arms and a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are appear to be most likely belladonna flowers.

She looks from her book to the vial in her hand, then to where the owner is yelling at both girls who are currently cowering. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the owner yells at both Ruby and Amythest, who then both start poking their fingers together and apologize saying, "We are really, really sorry." at which the girl just scoffs at them replying in annoyance "You both are complete dolts! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you both a little young to be attending Beacon?".

Ruby stutters trying to explain while Amy says under her breath "Says the girl being a idiotic bratty child and mainly her fault in the first place." to which Weiss glares at her and demands "What was that?" but receives no answer and continues to berate them both "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch were you both are going!" then turns her head away.

Amy then angrily retorts "We already know that Ice Princess and we already apologized! Just who do you think you are anyways?" at which a person that stands at six feet and eight inches **(Which is about 2.05 meters)** in a full suit of armor seemingly made of stone approaches and says "It is actually Heiress. Weiss Schnee, Heiress to The Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world besides Brettania." at which the girl identified as Weiss turns to her and says "Thank you, Rugby." then turns to both Amy and Ruby with her eyes closed, with a smile of pride on her face, says with a hand out towards the tall armored person "This is Rugby, my bodyguard and childhood friend. She has won the Atleasian Combat Tournament when she was eleven, the youngest winner in Atlas, and possibly All of Remnant" and opens her eyes to see them both looking at her as if they are supposed to be impressed.

"The same company infamously known for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, as well as a unsuccessful attempt to force Brittania to allow the SDC to control lands given to the Giant Clan and Beastman/Faunas Clan as well as to annex the Fairy Realm to them." the girl in black said as she walked over with the Dust Vial in hand. This made the armored figure to step in between her and Weiss, seeming to intimidate her, as she was handing out the vial shakily.

Suddenly, a shadow engulfed Weiss, Rugby, and the newcomer. They turned to see Glyff, standing at his intimidating height of seven feet and nine inches and grab the vial from Blake. He then opened his mask a bit, threw it in towards his mouth, then let the mask close before they heard the breaking of glass and what sounded like him chewing the vial. He then made a few growls to the astonished girls and burps with electricity coming out of his mask, at which Weiss loudly demands "YOU JUST ATE ONE OF MY DUST VIALS! WHAT IN THE FIVE KINGDOMS ARE YOU!?" while Ruby is scolding Glyff for eating Weiss' Dust.

Amy then replies in a dead panned manner "Glyff said he was getting tired of the nonsense you were pulling and when the new girl was returning your Dust, got annoyed while also being bored and decided to eat your vial. That suffice?" at which the Heiress, feeling insulted tries to retort "WHAT!? HOW DARE- THE NERVE OF-!" but gives up and storms off in anger with her bodyguard following her, at which Ruby yells after them, saying "I promise we will make this up to you!" and sighs in disappointment.

"I guess we are not the only ones having a rough first day." Amy says to comfort her cousin. Ruby then turns to thank the girl for trying to help them, but sees her walking off, not seeming to care about what happened. Ruby and Amy then sit and lay down with the feeling of being unwelcome, with Ruby saying gloomily "Welcome to Beacon." at which two forms shadow them, and makes the girls open their eyes to see who it is, and notice it is vomit boy and the laughing hyena faunas.

They then take notice of their features, with blonde boy having dark blue eyes and wearing a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes. He also has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them and brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back of each.

The Faunas boy has a large blonde messy mullet that goes down his neck and under his shirt's neckline, tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and has pronounced canines and hyena hind legs for faunas features. His clothing consists of a black long sleeved studded leather vest with a white short sleeved undershirt, and black shorts that reach his knees. He also has a earring on his right ear while his left seems to have several piercings on his ear lobe.

The blonde boy then reaches down to help Ruby up, and says "Hey, I'm Jaune." at which Ruby grabs as she introduces herself while Amy is helped up by Glyff. Ruby then suppresses a laugh as she stands and asks "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" at which the Faunas laughed and said "Yea. That's him." with Amy now snickering. Jaune says to his friend "Not funny, Ethan." and the Hyena faunas raises both hands in mock surrender and says "Kay I'll shut up.".

After several minutes of them traveling together, Jaune explains to them how his motion sickness is not that rare as people think. Ruby then apologizes saying "Look, we're sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." at which Jaune retorts with "Oh yeah, what if I called either of you Crater Face?" with Amy defensively saying "Hey! That explosion was an accident and mainly caused by that Weiss girl.". "Well the name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune states with pride but is ruined when the Faunas falls to the ground laughing hysterically.

Amy then asks skeptically "Do they?" at which Jaune says nervously "They will! I mean I hope they will." but is interrupted by Ethan saying "Yeah, like your mom, Chenghis." then continues to laugh at which Ruby and Amy then grow wide eyed staring at him and Amy exclaims "Your mom is The Famous Smith Huntress, Chenghis Khan, who created several types of armors that can have weapon modifications in them as well as having several wealthy families who pay her to create exquisite armor and weapons for them!?" with Ruby adding "and rumors of her teaching Atlas Academies students their weapon and armor smithing skills?! Your her son?!"

"Well yeah, but she dislikes people befriending me because of her. She says not to trust them really, so could you keep quiet on that?" Jaune asks fearfully as he remembers what his mom promised to do to him if he has friends only because of her. Ruby and Amy notice this and promise him while wondering what is so scary about his mom. "So I got this" Ruby says as she unfolds her scythe, hoping to change to another topic, but frightens Jaune while the Faunas continues to laugh.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asks nervously with Ruby responding with "It's also a highly customizable, high impact sniper rifle." which confuses Jaune, asking "A what?". Amy then answers saying "It's also a gun." when Ruby loads a round into the gun part, which Jaune understands and says "That's cool!" and is asked by Ruby "So what do you two got?"

"I have a hand me down sword and shield sheath that my mom made." Jaune explains, and notices that they are in awe of them. "What do they do?" Ruby asks as Amy touches the shield, which makes it jump out of his hands and Jaune tries to catch. "Um. Nothing, my mom said to make upgrades to the shield on my own but would help if I needed some suggestions. The sword also has nothing special about it." Jaune explains at which Ruby then shyly says "Well I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I went a little overboard when designing it." but then notices Jaune with his mouth open in amazement.

"Wait, you made that?" he asked at which Amy then states "Of course she did. All students at Signal forge their own weapons, though armor is not counted for some reason." and puffs her cheeks out, which Glyff then strokes her hair gently and makes a series of growls and hisses, with Ruby translating "Glyff asks 'Didn't you make yours?' which is actually a good question."

Jaune then looks at the sword an said "It's actually a family heirloom, passed down to me from my dad, my mom's dad, as well as his dad and grand dad before him, who fought in the War. I actually feel kinda stupid now since I didn't forge my shield or sword." at which Ruby says reassuringly "Don't be silly. Something that old and is still functional is worth ten times more then a regular sword. So don't feel bad about it. Ni-Shi-Shi." at which Ethan stops laughing suddenly and asks Ruby "Did you just say Ni-Shi-Shi?" with Ruby, Amy, and Glyff nodding.

"Well my weapon is a pair of scimitars that I can turn into a boomerang shuriken to throw. I got that from my mother." Ethan explains with a grin, which prompts Ruby to ask him curiously "Who's your mom?" but Amy already knows, and dreads being correct. "Glynda Goodwitch, though she was never around that much. She and Chenghis are best friends you know." he answers at which Ruby and Amy look like they are extremely frightened that a happy go lucky hyena faunas is the son of Glynda Goodwitch.

Glyff then broke the silence with a series of growls at which Ethan asked while laughing once more "Why are you not speaking? Are you trying to make fun of me? If so, that is not going to work." but Amy then explains "Glyff actually can not speak normally, as his vocal cords seem to be broken when he was born, but me and Ruby translate for him since we can understand him surprisingly while growing up. Also he asked 'So why did you both come talk to us, back in the courtyard?'."

"Eh, why not? My mom always told me 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." Jaune explained as they began to walk again, with Amy then asking curiously "Hey, where are we going?" at which Jaune answers "Oh, I dunno. I was following you three." and notices the lack of people outside and asks "You think there might be a directory?" at which Ethan jokingly asks "Maybe a Food Court or a recognizable Landmark as well right?" as which both Ruby and Amy snicker at the bad joke.

"Is that a no then?" Jaune asks to which Ruby answers "That's a no.". Glyff then picks up both girls and sets them on his shoulders and walks off with Ethan and Jaune walking behind trying to figure out where he was leading them. They walk into a large building with all the first years gathered inside. They then hear someone shouting to them and see Yang waving to them, with Runea standing next to her. "Guys, we saved you some spots!" Yang shouted to them.

"Hey, we gotta go! We'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby explains hurriedly to Jaune and Ethan, as they go over to where Yang and Runea are. "Hey wait!" Jaune yells reaching after them but groans as they are already gone "Ah, great. Where are we supposed to meet a pair of nice quirky girls to talk to?" as Ethan laughs hysterically at his friend's misery, saying "There, there." and as they leave, two girls behind them watch, one with long red hair and the other with a squirrel's tail and dark brown short hair.

"So how's your first day, little sister and cousin?" Yang asks Ruby and Amy, who look angrily at her, with Amy stating "You mean since you both ditched me and Ruby and we exploded!?". Yang, not understanding what happened, comments "Yikes. Meltdown already?" at which Ruby then clarifies with "No, we literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was fire, ice, and I think some electricity." at which Runea then teasingly asks "Are you being sarcastic?" with Yang and her still unaware of what happened.

"Ugh, I wish." Ruby says as a familiar white ponytail haired girl and her bodyguard stand behind Ruby, looking at her as she continued "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! Then she started yelling at us! Then we sneezed and we exploded" and at that point both Glyff and Amy notice the same two people behind Ruby, and make gestures to stop talking but she did not notice as she continued "Then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at us!" at which Weiss then shouted "YOU!" which scared Ruby to jump onto Yang, surprising Yang and Runea with Yang holding her, as she cried out in fear "Oh god! It's happening again!"

"You're both lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss angrily said at which Runea said to them in surprise "Oh my god, you guys really exploded.". Ruby then jumps down while Amy tries to defuse the tense atmosphere saying hastily "It was an accident! It was an accident!" but a pamphlet that reads 'Dust for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals' is held up by Weiss which prompts Amy to ask "What's this?" at which Weiss starts talking as if this was a constantly practiced speech while speeding up "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." though confuses both Ruby and Amy more then help.

"You both really want to start making things up to me?" she asks, which Ruby says full heartedly "Absolutely!" and Weiss says "Read this and don't ever speak to me again." and about to shove the pamphlet to Ruby but Glyff bends down, tilts his mask up a bit, and noms the little paper book out of Weisses hand. This makes Ruby, Amy, and Yang fearing that he might have caused more trouble, and are almost correct as Weiss becomes very angry and yells at him "How dare you!" and reaches for her rapier at her side but is stopped by Rugby who says calmly and sternly while holding her shoulder "Let it go, Weiss. I think he is more dangerous then you give him credit to be, because he ate the pamphlet out of your hand while knowing who you are and still not caring." which thankfully calms Weiss down, but she still glares at Glyff.

"Look, sounds like you three started out on the wrong foot!" Yang said as she scratched the back of her head then suggested "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" which Amy agrees and says "Hello Weiss, I'm Amythest and this is my cousin Ruby. Want to hang out?" as she holds out a hand to shake with Ruby adding with a smile "We can also go shopping for school supplies!". "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk out about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss sarcastically remarks with a fake smile and points her thumb towards Jaune and Ethan, which prompts Jaune to look over to them.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby exclaims with hope, while Runea whispers to Yang "The sarcasm and naivety is strong with these two." which causes Yang to snicker. Weiss then frowns while still standing in the same pose and simply states coldly "No." which causes Ruby to hang her head in defeat against Glyff, who pats her head in reassurance. "Ahem... I'll keep this brief." Ozpin speaks into a microphone connected to the speakers, while pushing his spectacles up. As he stands on the stage, two people stand there with him, Glynda Goodwitch to his left and to his right a short thin man with a blonde ponytail as well as mustache and goatee though not connected, with a black dress shirt and white undershirt underneath with a red tie as well as black dress pants and white dress shoes.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin continues, then adds "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." as Ozpin leaves while Glynda approaches the mic, some boy yells "Boo! This is a terrible speech! I want my money back!" which gets some students (Including Yang and Runea) to laugh. Glynda somewhat angered at the boy's disrespect then says "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. This man here will be watching over you all as you sleep. You are dismissed." and leaves.

Yang then asks her relatives and friends "Did any of you notice Ozpin being kinda off, almost like he wasn't there?" to which everyone nodded, as Jaune then states to Weiss "I'm a natural blonde you know." at which she face palms. The man approaches the mic and stutters nervously "H-h-hello everyone, I am Es-Es-Escanor Leon. P-p-please make yourselves at h-h-home in th-th-the ballroom and I-I-I hope t-t-to make your acquaintance." and walks off as well, but grabs a great many people's attention, especially Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Later that night, everyone has gathered in the ball room, with Ruby and Amy sharing a sleeping bag in their pajamas. Ruby has black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration, with a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes on her head, and Amy is dressed the same though with a white tank top and black long pants. Ruby is busy writing in a book as Amy is starting to fall asleep on her shoulder but both are interrupted in surprise by Yang jumping onto her sleeping bag, and propping her head up with her right arm while stating "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think our Dad's would approve of all the boys though." Ruby says as Yang then replies "I know I do." then makes a purring sound as she stares at several boys but is interrupted with Jaune in a blue full-body pajamas with a white bunny face on its chest and blue bunny slippers while noticing her looking in his direction. She moves her eyes quickly to another side of the room with boys but is interrupted this time with a little boy who could not be older then ten or eleven, yawning in boredom and walking past in a rainbow colored one piece pajama. Yang then decides to look at what Ruby is writing and asks "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Amy starts with Ruby finishing saying "We promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going." at which Runea comes over and sits down while teasing them by saying "Awww that's so cuuuuute!" but receives a pillow to the face as payment. "Shut up!" Ruby says angrily "We didn't get to take our friends with us to school. It is weird where everyone is older then you and you only know a very few amount of them."

"What about Jaune and Ethan?" Yang asked Ruby and Amy, then says trying to reassure them "Their nice. There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two hundred percent increase!" but is countered by Amy, with both her and Ruby lying on their backs in their sleeping bag, who states while not bothering to correct Yang's math "Pretty sure Weiss and her bodyguard count as negative friends. Back down to zero." though Yang is still trying to cheer them up, saying "There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made two friends and two enemies!" and gets two pillows to the face as payment, knocking her on her back.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust us, you have friends all around you both, you just haven't met them yet." Runea reassures them. Suddenly, the girls hear a match lit and look to see who it is, with Ruby and Amy noticing the same girl who tried to help them, though in a black yukata and reading a book. "That girl." Ruby says quietly, while Amy then whispers to her cousin "She almost looks like a anarchist." which gets a stern look from Ruby. "You know her?" Runea asks them, to which Amy replies "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before we could say anything." at which Yang says as she gets up "Well now you can!" then grabs both Amy's and Ruby's arms and pulls them up to go talk to the mysterious girl.

"Hey, wait!" Amy starts protesting with Ruby asking in protest "What are you doing?". The girl, hearing the protesting, drops her book slightly to see the girls she met earlier with the Schnee Heiress and her bodyguard, as well as two others, with a tall girl with bright brown hair wearing a aqua blue dress with orange sleeves and a blonde girl wearing orange tank top and black shorts, waving to her, then later saying in a sing song voice "Helloooo~! I believe you three may know each other?" to which the girl asks " Aren't you two the girls who exploded and have a scary friend?" at which Amy and Ruby turn around and rub the back of their heads in embarrassment with Amy saying "Yeah. I'm Amythest Rose, and this is my cousin Ruby Rose. Though you can call us... Uh, nevermind."

The girl then goes back to reading her book and simply says "Okay." at which Runea quietly asks them "What are you two doing?" to which Ruby whispers to both Yang and Runea quickly "We don't know, help us!" and smile back to the girl reading. Yang then asks "So, what's your name?" to which the girl simply states in annoyance "Blake" then Yang continues "Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister and Amy's cousin! I like your bow." to which Blake then thanks her but Yang continues still "It goes great with your pajamas." at which she looks at them like 'are you crazy?' though sadly only Runea gets it, and says "Right."

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang asks and Blake stares at them while responding "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." and waits for them to leave which sadly, Yang, Amy, and Ruby don't understand. "That I will continue to read" she expands hoping they get it but sadly still don't. "As soon as you leave." she states bluntly then goes back to reading, at which Yang then begins to say in defeat to Ruby and Amy "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." but is interrupted by Ruby asking Blake about her book.

"Huh?" she asks, to which Amy expands saying "Your book, does it have a name?" to which Blake explains hesitantly with "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." to which Runea says "Oh yeah... That's real lovely..." as she remembers the time Glyff lost control of himself when his mom died. Ruby then takes a step forward and says "Me and Amy love books. Our grand parents and Yang would read to us every night before bed, of Heroes and Monsters." then Amy adds in "It is one of the few things that encouraged us both to become Huntresses or Holy Knights." to which Blake asks "And why is that? Hoping you will live happily ever after?"

Both Amy and Ruby smile as Amy says "Well we are hoping we all will. As little girls, we wanted to be just like those heroes in the books and legends." then Ruby adding "Someone who fought for what is right, and protected those who couldn't protect themselves." at which Blake lowers her book and says sagely "That's very ambitious for children. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." to which Ruby replies with a smile "Well that's why we're here." and Amy adds to it as well "To make it better." with both laughing a trademark Ni-Shi-Shi.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister and cousin." Yang says happily while hugging both in a big hug lifting them up in the air, with both Ruby and Amy shouting in annoyance "Cut it out!" at her then begin to fight with her in a comical dust cloud. "Well Yang, Ruby, Amy... It's a pleasure to-" Blake begins before she is interrupted by Weiss in a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, with Yang being held upside down by both Amy and Ruby who are tickling her feet, saying "What is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" then both groups notice each other and both Yang and Weiss shout "NOT YOU AGAIN!" at which Ruby and Amy say "Shh! She's right guys, people are trying to sleep." at which Weiss states in aggravation "Oh, now you're on my side."

Before Amy or Ruby could retort, a muscular man with a blonde ponytail, mustache, and goatee in the same outfit they saw Escanor leave in, says "Ruby Rose, Amythest Rose, Jaune Arc, and Runea Firestorm meet me outside and bring any close friends to you with. I wish to talk about something involving you all." which prompts Weiss to ask in confusion "Where is Professor Escanor Leons? Isn't he supposed to be watching over us?" making the man laugh heartily a bit but not too loudly, then simply states with a grin "I am Profesor Escanor Leons, dear girl. Now," turning to all those awake, with those still fully awake being scared and swearing that he grew twenty times his size, calmly and sternly demanded "Everyone else go to bed except those I called on. Those who do not will be punished." and left, causing everyone to get to sleep.

"Uh, does someone feel like we are going to die?" Jaune asks frightened, to which Yang responds equally frightened but trying not to show it "No. I'm sure it is nothing that bad. I mean we're just new trainees. I'm sure-" but stopped as they turned the corner seeing Escanor sitting on a boulder, sharpening a large elegant battle axe. He then turns to regard them, then smiles, gently places the axe on the boulder, and opens his arms in a wide welcoming gesture, happily inviting them, though the group was entirely scared of the giant of a man with a huge axe being sharpened "Don't be shy! Come, sit with me this fine night." Ruby, Amy, Runea, Jaune were summoned by Escanor though not sure for what but they brought with them Yang and Ethan because they felt uncomfortable otherwise, and now sat at the feet of the muscled man.

"Let me re-introduce myself to you all. My name is Lord Escanor Leons, Professor of Poetry, Etiquette, and Judgement of Beacon as well as the Team vs Team Combat Instructor for Beacon; Holy Knight and Huntsman of Brittania, Husband of Lady Merlin, and Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, The Lion's Sin of Pride." at which Runea, Amythest, and Ruby don't understand as they know that their grand parents Meliodas, Harlequin, and Diane are comrades with Escanor but who else he was talking about before Jaune asks them "Wait, you four are grand children to members of the Seven Deadly Sins as well?" to which they realized that Jaune was also asked to come as well.

"Indeed, Jaune Arc, grand son of Ban Arc or Ban the Undead, the Fox's Sin of Greed." Escanor reveals as he continues "Runea Firestorm and Glyff Branwen are the grand children of Harlequin, King of The Fairies and The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth; and Diane, High Chief of The Giants and The Serpent's Sin of Envy, while Ruby and Amythest Rose are the grand daughters of Meliodas, High Grandmaster of The Holy Knights based in Camelot, and The Captain of The Sins, as The Dragon's Sin of Wrath." to which Yang asks them quietly "Is there a point to all this?"

"Indeed there is Yang Xiao Long." the muscled man said which caused her to sweat nervously and apologize to him before he continued "I was given instructions from my comrades and your grand parents, to train you in your chosen professions. What a glorious day!" Escanor says to which Ethan corrects by saying "Actually it is night Lord Escanor." at which Escanor says "So it is, my fine faunas initiate. Go and rest up for your big day tomorrow, with the gods watching from above!" and turned his back to them and opening his arms in a wide gesture, to which all those present there sweat drop at his flamboyant gesture and leave to sleep.

 **Author's Notes: That concludes Chapter 2 everyone. Please leave a review below (Even if you hate it or love it, please mention one thing you like and didn't like in the story as it would help me improve more). If you have OC's you want to see in this story (My brother created Rugby, Weiss's Bodyguard and friend), feel free to PM me. You also may have noticed that Escanor was in his Night persona during the day and his Day persona during the night but don't worry, it is part of the story and will be explained later. I mean, Chapter 169 has Escanor has him shifting into his day form at night though I think that is a one time thing there.  
**

 **I also plan on making a crossover fanfic soon with Outlaw Star and RWBY or Fairy Tail, though not sure which people would prefer. Leave it in your review of which you would like to see more of. I will also be updating this story every 7th day of each month, except July, which will have a chapter each week for being the seventh month. There also may be a bonus chapter for each year but is still in the air right now -.-'. This is chapter also includes a character for my baby sister who had her birthday on April 5th. Congrats you little nuisance! Have a good month my dear readers! (^_^)  
**


	3. The 'First Step' is usually Fatal

Disclaimer: I only own most of the OC's in this story. I do not own or have the imaginative powers of Nakaba Suzuki or Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Trying to say I do will result in your painful agonizing death by Sloth Ninjas (Don't tempt me to loose them on you). May the animation gods bless their souls and watch over them. *Evil Demonic laughter is heard as I finish typing that sentence* ...

 **Author's Notes: Moving on to here then, Bold is Flashbacks, Italics is thoughts, Underline is Disclaimer, Underline and Bold is me (Author's Notes), Underline and Italics are OC's elsewhere, and Italics and Bold is references, and yes I will be repeating this part in the next chapter, so nyeh to you to, reader if you don't like this. Onto the story now!**

( **25 Years ago, on a island south of the kingdom of Vacuo)**

 **"Are you sure Huntsmaster? For all you know, it could be a false alarm." a tall muscled man with dark brown skin and dark green eyes asked at a triangular table. The man wore a suit of armor reminiscent to knights of old, with a circular metal shield on his back and a elegant axe sheathed on his belt. His canines were also more pronounced and had a pair of white wolf like ears upon his head as well.**

 **"Of course the Huntsmaster is sure, Thunder. He is rarely wrong. My concern is should we inform the Headmasters of the Hunter Academies?" a extremely thin man explained in a deep hollow voice, with bandages covering him all over, his tanned skin showing only on his hands, mouth area with a small purple goatee, and his blood red eyes. This man was dressed only in tattered traveling clothes with a scythe/crossbow hybrid weapon hanging upon his back.**

 **"I could use the help Scythe. However, I doubt the enemy would back down from this, as it would allow them to take advantage of any hasty counter measures we make" a blonde woman responded with bright pulsing blue runes adorning her pale skin, with her eyes glowing shining brightly as well. She wears a intricate set of robes upon her, appearing as a scholar of sorts, with golden angelic wings on her back. On her hips are a pair of war hammers modified to be ranged pistols as well.**

 **"Let us wait then. We will convene here again after twenty years have passed. If things get worse, we inform the head masters of Beacon and Camelot first, then everyone else if a Maiden falls." a tall hooded man says while leaning against a wall to those sitting at the table. The three look to the shadowed man they referred to as Huntsmaster for a few minutes pondering his words, then nod in agreement.**

 **Hopefully, they pray that they are just being paranoid, and nothing cataclysmic would happen. They were wrong**.

* * *

(Present Day, Beacon Academy)

As the first rays of sunlight shine through the windows of the ball room, students rise and prepare themselves for the initiation into Beacon. Three students causing a lot of noise near the stairs which draws the attention of several students of who they are.

A hyperactive girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes bothers two boys. She is wearing a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, under a collared black vest that ends at her waist with a hammer with a lightning bolt on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively and armor like frame. On her arms she has white detached sleeves with matching finger-less gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh with shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

One boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, which matches his eyes. He seems to not care as the girl rambles on about things, as he gets up to ready himself for the initiation. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming going down the right side of his torso and forming a black collar as well as pink cuffs. Beneath the suit, he wears a black, long-sleeved shirt, and light-tan pants with black shoes

Next to the girl, a boy that looked no older then ten or eleven with short dark purple hair and forest green eyes, watches in amusement as the girl is constantly bothering their mutual friend. He wears a dark grey dress shirt with dark purple trimmings and a green tie with black dress jeans with a grey belt. On his feet are a pair of grey colored dress shoes and upon his head is a aqua colored top hat. As everyone goes about their morning, they notice that the hyper girl is constantly talking and moving around her friends and identifies the two boys as Ren and Yin.

When in the locker room, the hyperactive girl asks her friends "We should come up with a signal! Can either of you imitate a sloth?" to which Ren then calmly says "Nora." with said girl stops and appears by his side, asking "Yes Ren?" at which Ren further explains as he holsters his two automatic pistol sickles into his sleeves "I don't think Sloths make a lot of noise." causing Yin to suppress his laughter with Ren raising a eyebrow at him in confusion.

"That's why it's PERFECT!" Nora yells in excitement then continues as Ren face palms "No one will expect us three to be working together!" to which Yin says with a laugh "Come on you two. Best not be late." and the three walk to the exit as Nora begins to explain how they are not 'together' together. "Wonder what's go those three so worked up?" Amy asks her cousins and friends. "Oh who knows" Yang replies then turns to Ruby and Amy, who are sharing the same weapons locker, and asks "So, you two seem awfully chipper this morning.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting to know you" stuff." Amy answers as she and Ruby pull their respective weapons out of the locker, and continues "Today, we get to let our sweethearts do the talking." with Ruby cuddling her weapon like a child. Glyff then growls and hisses a bit to which Ruby and Amy then say in annoyance "Ugh! You sound just like dad." and put their weapons temporarily into their shared locker. "First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting?" Amy asks and Ruby follows up with "And secondly, we don't need people to grow up. We drink milk!" and crosses her arms in pride but Amy then deadpans with "Ruby, that means we are still kids."

"But what about when we form teams?" Runea asks to which both girls look away in shyly, having not thought that far ahead. "Uh... I don't know. We'll be on your teams or something." Amy explains to which Yang suggests as she strokes her hair "Maybe you two should try being on someone else's team?" with Ruby asking in a subtle threatening tone "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you do not want to be on the same team as me or Amy?" as she points a accusing finger at her.

"W-What? No! Of course I do. I just thought." Yang answers as she tries to defend herself "I don't know. Maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" to which both Ruby and Amy then get really upset as both yell at the same time the same thing as a familiar blonde boy with a faunas friend passes between the small group, with the three saying "THAT IS RIDICULOUS!"

"There is no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would've remembered to count that high!" Jaune rants then groans "Why does this have to happen today?" as he passes a group of girls with his friend laughing beside him. The group of girls includes Weiss Schnee and her bodyguard Rugby and two new girls, one of which is a faunas. The new girl, looking akin to a six foot amazonian gladiator in combat heels has long red hair tied into a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She has vivid green eyes, while also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes, and is quite muscular compared to most of the other girls there right now.

The faunas girl, is clearly related to squirrels, with her squirrel tail. She stands at nine feet **(Just above 2.74 meters tall)** has a a pale skin tone, with turquoise eyes and shoulder length black hair as well as a constant smile. The girl is wearing a long sleeved grey hoodie reaching down to her knees, and red socks in brown slip on shoes on her feet. The girl also has a large sword sheathed on her back that that is ten feet long, with the blade three quarters of that length **(About 3.05 meters basically)**. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asks the red haired amazon, then continues with a bit of flattery to her "I am sure everybody is eager to unite with a strong well known, individual such as yourself."

Pyrrha then responds with a shrug, saying "I'm not quite sure. I planned to be on the same team as my friend Obsydia here or otherwise let the chips fall where they may." as she motions to the grinning squirrel girl behind her. "Well, how about being on a team together with you, me, Rugby, and Obsydia, was it?" Weiss explains as Rugby stiffens a bit at noticing the squirrel tail on Obsydia, with Pyrrha given a almost sarcastic remark "Well that sounds grand!" with Obsydia jumping into the air with joy saying excitedly "Great!"

Weiss then turns away, thinking as storm clouds gather around her head _"_ _This will be Perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest and skillful girls in class. Together we'll be unstoppable. I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us know!"_ but hears laughter from behind and turns to see Obsydia laughing at a joke that Ethan had probably said while she was thinking. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune introduces himself, trying to charm Weiss as Rugby and Pyrrha watch on as Ethan and Obsydia are still laughing.

"You again?" Weiss asks in annoyance as Pyrrha steps in waving, trying to converse with Jaune "Nice to meet you, Jaune." but is pushed aside as Jaune ignores her trying to still flirt with Weiss "Yeah, yeah. So Weiss! I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." with Weiss raising a hand to her forehead and rubbing it as she mutters "Oh you have got to be kidding me." which makes the Hyena boy laugh further at her misfortune of Jaune tries to reassure her, thinking she is embarrassed.

"So I have been hearing rumors about teams and thought you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asks Weiss with Pyrrha interrupting with her further explaining the teams composition "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four people each, so-" but is interrupted by Jaune saying "You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team." at which Weiss gets in between Pyrrha and Jaune, saying "Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow princess." Ethan laughs as he comes over to pat Jaune on the back and continues with "But I do. Pyrrha Nikos," to which raises a waving hand in greeting, saying "Hello again." with Ethan continuing "who graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum." to which Weiss drops her jaw at how a faunas would know of such things but is more astonished when Jaune says "Never heard of it." to which she further adds "She has won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, a new record." but Jaune simply asks "The what?" which seems to make Pyrrha find Jaune more attractable.

"Remember the cereal girl?" Ethan asks Jaune with a snicker, which seems to click with Jaune who gasps and asks in admiration "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes, legendary people, and cartoon characters!" to which Pyrrha becomes embarrassed and explains "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Too bad the cereal is not very good for you." with Weiss then further asking in a smug tone "So, after hearing all this, do you really think your in a position to ask her to be on your team?" to which Jaune begins before Ethan interjects saying with a laugh "Of course he is! He is brilliant leader and strategist." and Pyrrha agreeing to which Jaune thanks them as Weiss begins to stutter in anger "How is he qualified to be a leader?! He can not remember where his own locker is!"

Jaune then gets uncomfortably close to Weiss, saying "Looks like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this but, maybe, I could pull some strings. What do you say?" to which Weiss is about to ask Pyrrha for help before a boomerang knocks Jaune into a wall, pinning him to it. Weiss looks to see Ethan had thrown the weapon who is laughing hysterically as he is approaching. "Sorry, Snow Angel. Sometimes he has a problem reading the atmosphere." Ethan laughs as he politely bows then continues "Have a nice day, ladies." as the loud speaker with Glynda's voice, announces "Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Inititation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

As Pyrrha, Obsydia, Rugby, and Weiss leave the locker room, Weiss overhears Ethan's comment about Glynda being his mother but plays it off for mishearing him. Ruby, Amy, Glyff, Yang, and Runea approach Jaune who is being helped up by Ethan, with Runea asking sarcastically "Having some trouble there, lady killer?" to which Jaune explains in disappointment "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" to which Ethan answered "But not to be clingy, which your grandfather said, which you were doing unknowingly." and laughs as him and Ruby help Jaune out of the locker room.

* * *

Several hours later, on a cliff overlooking a large forest, students are lined side by side, with Glyff at the far end on the left and Jaune on the far right. "For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explains, at which Glynda adds "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. You will be given team-mates" and pauses briefly before continuing "today." which causes Amy to groan in fear.

"These team-mates will remain with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to paired up with someone with whom you can work well with." Ozpin explains, now making Ruby groan in fear as well, and continues "That being said, the first person you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next four years." which shatters both Amy and Ruby's minds, and yell out "WHAT!?" with Nora then turning to Ren, saying "See I told you."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continues explaining "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." causing a few students to become nervous. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find a abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics." Ozpin continues to explain, not phased by any of the students nervousness "Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." then asks "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah I have two, one is can you repeat that and two can hurry up?" Yin jokingly asks which gets a few to laugh, "Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin says, ignoring Yin's subtle joke as Jaune tries to ask a question. As everyone prepares, the students notice as Glyff is thrown into the sky, he is wearing a suit of knight like armor, but discard it as others flung up as well. "So, this landing strategy thing? What is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asks the professors, to which Ozpin replies "No, you will be falling." as half the students have now been launched. "I see, so did you hand out parachutes or something for us?" he asks, obviously not seeing the students launched.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin explains as Obsydia is flung upwards though her springboard seems to have had trouble flinging her. "Uh huh. So what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune begins asking as he is flung now, screaming and flailing about as well. Ozpin however, just sips a bit of coffee from his mug as he receives a text message from someone known as The Huntsmaster and Maze.

* * *

A few moments later over the Emerald Forest, a bird is soaring through the air before being smacked into by Ruby, who yells out as she falls "Birdie, NO!" and unsheathes Crescent Rose in it's gun form, then begins shooting blank rounds to slow her fall. Students also begin to use different techniques to slow their descent and land. However three people land with out slowing down and being fine, with Glyff among them.

As Pyrrha bowls right through several trees, landing on one's branch, and aims her gun to ensure it is clear but notices Jaune falling and having problems trying to land. Pyrrha then shifts her rifle into a spear, aiming it to help Jaune, before throwing it. A few seconds later, a loud thunk is heard with Jaune thanking her, to which she apologizes for some unknown reason.

As Ruby lands, she starts running off, telling herself to find her friends or family, then yelling their names across the forest. Ruby then thinks as she is running looking for her friends and family. _"Ugh, this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find any of them? What if someone finds them first? There's always Jaune... he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again I'm not sure if I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Ethan might be a good choice! He seems capable and friendly. Though I am not sure if I could handle his constant laughter."_

She then shakes her head as she continues to think _"Alright, who else do I know at this school right now?"_ and comes to a skidding halt before a certain white themed heiress. At full stop, Ruby raises her eyes to make eye contact with Weiss, who stare at each other for a few seconds before Weiss turns on her heels and walks away, with Ruby calling after her "Wait! Where are you going?!" then mumbles to herself "We're supposed to be team mates."

Weiss is pushing bushes and vegetation out of her way as she is getting away from Ruby, only to hear some boy above her trying to get loose from something. Upon looking up, she notices it to be Jaune pinned by a spear to a tree, who laughs nervously while waving to her. Realizing she would probably be better off with the red themed girl, she turns around and heads back, grabbing Ruby's hood and dragging the girl away with her, saying "By no means does this make us friends." to which Ruby says excitedly "You came back! Ni-shi-shi."

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?" Jaune yells to Ruby and Weiss, who do not seem to notice him. "Jaune?" a familiar voice calls to him from below. As he looks, he sees Pyrrha with her arms across her chest, who then asks "Do you... have any spots left on your team?" to which Jaune looks away, stating "Very funny." but looks back to her, thankful someone is willing to help him.

In a random part of the Emerald Forest, Amy is continuing to look for her friends and family. Though she has met Runea and Rugby, they already have partners, with Rugby and Yin as team mates, and Runea with Ethan. As they are continuing northwards, they begin to notice increased signs of battle and still disintegrating Grimm. Upon reaching the clearing, they see Glyff rip a Ursa in half, snarling at it's corpse.

While Ethan, Rugby, and Yin are some what frightened, Runea sighs as Amy then says happily "Guess I am partners with Glyff! Hey Glyff!" while waving to him. He turns to the five teens and Yin notes that he seems to be calming down from some blood lust for a few seconds, then he nods in acknowledgement to them as he approaches. When he reaches them, he lifts Amy by her hood, placing her on his shoulder. "Shall we continue on then? Ni-shi-shi" Amy asks with her grandfather's signature laugh.

In another part of the forest near Jaune and Pyrrha, Ruby asks "What's the hurry?" as Weiss is storming ahead of her, which she responds venomously "I will not let my mission be delayed because your too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade, because of your-" but is interrupted by Ruby appearing in front of Weiss suddenly, who responds in shock "What the?!". "I'm not slow see?" Ruby explains "You don't have to worry about me!" with Weiss looking over her shoulder, asking "When did?" but is interrupted yet again by Ruby continuing to explain "Weiss, just because I don't know exactly how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters."

Ruby then wraps her left arm around Weiss shoulders, who is a bit offended by Ruby as she continues "You're about to see a whole different side to me, Weiss!" then waves her other hand in front of both of them while explaining "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool... and I want to be her friend." with Weiss rolling her eyes before Ruby vanishes from her side in a flurry of rose petals, with Weiss waving them off.

Weiss then puts a hand on her hip, and explains in annoyance "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!". She then begins to worry as there is no response, asking out nervously "Ruby?" at which the sounds of leaves rustling is heard. She then asks a bit more cautiously "Ruby?" but hears instead a set of growls, and sees several Beowolves step into the clearing, which roar as Weiss yells in a panic "Ruby!"

 **Author's Note: So yeah. A bit short in my opinion but then again, this is me. So you probably noticed several new people. Obsydia is my baby sister's character, while Yin is made up by me. So to mention a few things, I am adding a Starcraft Marine/Spectre hybrid to my story, due to the fact I can't figure out a story with Starcraft or someone to get said idea afloat (You people know who you are). You also may have noted some other cameos (Please note, I wanted to add those three, because I adored the original).  
**

 **Also, hoping people will be a bit more helpful by giving me more reviews. More reviews means more dedication to a story, though that is more for my other projects I have planned. Please note that Reviews that list both things liked and disliked in the story I use as references.** **Also, thank you Warmachine375 for the reviews and don't worry, I have not forgotten your character.  
**

 **I plan on writing a Fairy Tail X Warhammer Fantasy Crossover Fanfic as well as a Star Wars X Fairy Tail Crossover.** **If you have ideas you want to contribute, or questions, PM me when you can. Still waiting for who knows the Seven Deadly Sins progeny. Have a great day my readers and see you next month! *Begins to throw Swamp Rats at Rugby as I release the Sloth Ninjas to enlighten the ignorant.***


	4. Blood in The Emerald Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu No Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins or RWBY. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai) and Rooster Teeth (RWBY). That is all.

 **AN: So me and my sister were having a conversation and pointed out things I missed correcting on so that will be done later. Also suggested to add a Pineapple skull being fanned and worshiped. Also this is the last time you see this explanation (Yay!): Bold is Flashback material, Underline is Disclaimer, Italic is thoughts, Bold and Underline is my notes, Bold and Italic is Combat Moves and such, and Italic and Underline are other references. Also have some alternate pairings that will show up in the story, with some involving the OC's. That is all for now, so on to the chapter!**

Yang is walking through the forest, calling out to find someone to partner up with. "Is anyone out there? Hello~?" she asks and stops raising her arms up in annoyance, saying "I'm getting bored here!" then suddenly hears some rustling from some nearby bushes. "Is someone there?" Yang asks then looks over the bush to see the source of the rustling while asking "Ruby is that you?".

A low inhuman growl is heard as Yang raises her head to look at the creature before her, eventually saying "Nope!" with a loud pop at the end, and dodges quickly by rolling to the side as a Ursa lunges at her. As she activates Ember Celica assuming a fighting stance she dodges another Ursa leaping over it. Another Ursa, bigger then the other two, charges at Yang but is punched back next to it's the smaller kin. The one that appeared first then attacks but is beaten by Yang before being kicked back to where it started.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen either a girl with a red or purple hood, tall girl with a hammer, or a big guy that growls constantly, would you?" Yang asks the three Ursai in front of her, with the two smaller ones only growling in response to her query but the Alpha backs away into the foliage at the mention of Glyff's description and barely escaping the monstrous creature. "You could just say 'no'." Yang politely says as she dodges several attacks from a younger Ursa.

Yang begins to laugh as she begins to insult the two Ursai "Geez, you guys couldn't even hit the broad side of a ba-" but stops as she observes a single golden strand of hair falling in front of her face to the ground. As it hits the ground, she inhales while closing her eyes, saying "You-" causing both Grimm to look at each other in confusion before she opens them again glaring at the two Grimm with blood red eyes and yelling angrily "You monsters!" and a burst of flame surrounding her.

She then rockets forward landing a chain of punches and blows on one of the Ursai, finally sending it through several trees before the other catches up. As a tree falls behind Yang, she glares at the Ursa stopping before her, shouting "What! You want some too!?". The beast rises to attack but stops as a whirling noise is heard and makes instead a befuddled noise, falling forward dead.

Blake is then seen with her weapon embedded into the beasts back and, giving it a tug on the ribbon, retrieves it. She smirks to Yang, who say jokingly "I could've taken him." before hearing several loud growls belonging to three Ursai, one of which is the Alpha that Yang saw earlier. "Well, this complicates things." Yang jokes before hearing a loud 'poompf' sound and seeing a rock fly into the Alpha's mouth as it is about to signal the charge.

Yang is tackled to the ground by Blake, and soon after the Alpha explodes, instantly killing the Grimm. The other two Ursai look confused and angered before one is shot dead by a hail of gunfire. The girls and remaining Ursa turn to see a armored being with a scary looking gas mask walking out of the underbrush, a large rifle in it's hands. The Ursa charges the newcomer, only to be impaled on a large blade that extends from the rifle into the Grimm, killing it instantly.

"Making a entrance I see, Pandora?" Blake asks the armored figure as if she knows them. "Merely cleaning up." the figure responded in a muffled robotic voice, then suggests "Guess I'll tag along with you two till I get my partner and a artefact." with the three girls now continuing on their way.

(Meanwhile in another part of the Emerald Forest)

Weiss deflects a swipe from a Beowulf, being pushed back to the middle of the beastly circle, and begins to recite her duelling motions in her head. _"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward."_ but pulls her foot a bit back, correcting herself _"Not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..."_ then spins her dust revolver on her weapon while bringing it up to strike.

 _"Now!"_ dashing forward to stab the lead Beowolf in front of her with her loaded weapon. However, Ruby suddenly appeared in a blur of rose petals, swinging Crescent Rose down, landing a hit on the Beowolf. Weiss panics and tries to stop herself, sending her attack to a tree, beginning a forest fire. Ruby is distracted by Weiss mishap and barely defends herself from the same Beowolf that she attacked, being knocked into Weiss.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby says in annoyance, with the Heiress simply scolding her "Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" to which Ruby rolls her eyes, muttering under her breath "You'll have to try better then that." while they prepare to attack the Beowolves again. As Ruby reloads her scythe, a flaming tree falls nearby, prompting Weiss to grab Ruby's arm, stating "We have to go!" with the Beowolf pack panicking from the forest fire.

When Ruby and Weiss were a good distance away from the fire, Ruby asks angrily "What was that?! That should've been easy!" with Weiss explaining in annoyance "Well perhaps if you had exercised the slightest bit of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" at which Ruby scoffs and asks "What's that supposed to mean?".

Weiss then makes exaggerated gestures while explaining in agitation "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much, would communicate so little during a encounter." with Ruby feeling insulted, retorts in anger "Well I'm sorry if you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" at which Weiss then mockingly says "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" and raises her arms in the air while walking away.

Ruby then lets out a angry shriek while unfolding her weapon and cutting a tree she passes by as she follows Weiss. Neither notice the rather large black feather that falls landing behind them.

(Meanwhile with Amy, Glyff, Runea, Ethan, Rugby, and Yin)

The group of initiates had come across several Grimm but were easily dealt with due to the addition of Glyff, though Yin was a bit wary of him, as he sensed that even though Glyff had a aura, he had what seemed to be two souls. However, that is impossible, since the only races to have those anomalies were members of either the Goddess or Demon Clans but Glyff felt more Fairy, Giant, and Human though a slight amount of something dark resided in him as well.

Eventually he asked Runea "What is Glyff exactly? Is he a person trying to seek atonement for his darkness or something?" to which Runea looks at him surprised, explaining what she knew of Glyff "I am surprised you sensed his Darkness, though in reality he explained it to me, Ruby, Amy, and Yang as his inheritance from his father. I don't know who his dad is but when me, Ruby, Amy, and Yang asked our dads, they simply went silent and refused to speak of him. Heck, Ruby and Amy asked Diane, Harlequin, and Meliodas who Glyff's dad was and they only got 'The Grimlock' from Meliodas, as the other two refused to speak of him. So I think his dad might be a really dangerous criminal, though me and Yang have never read of any that could be his dad."

"Wait, your related to the Seven Deadly Sins?!" Rugby asked in surprise, to which Runea nodded and pointed to each person, except to those not present "Amy and Ruby are Meliodas Grand Daughters, Me and Glyff are Harlequin and Diane's Grand Children, and Jaune is Ban's Grand Son. Escanor and Merlin had a son but he died trying to protect his family, and Gowther is rumored to have adopted a daughter but we have never met her." and smiles a bit. "What about his attire?" Ethan asked seriously, to which Runea shrugged and answered "The cloak is something he fancied and his armor was made by both Ruby and Amy. The mask is actually related to his parents, which apparently belonged to his dad and his mom gave it to him. Taking that from him is a really bad idea unless your Ruby or Amy." and shudders from the memory of Yang and her pulling a prank on Glyff by hiding his mask.

(In a part of the Forest with Jaune and Pyrrha)

A loud explosion is heard, which Jaune turns his head to asking "Did you hear that?" with Pyrrha clarifying it for Jaune "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have engaged the enemy." before continuing on with Jaune looking the direction the sounds were heard as Pyrrha pushes a branch out of the way, before releasing the branch which hits him in the face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes as she turns around to help Jaune up. Jaune laughs nervously as he gets back up, reassuring her it's okay, even though he has a large gash on his cheek. "Why didn't you activate your Aura?" she asks curiously, which Jaune asks in turn, having not heard correctly "Huh?" to which Pyrrha asks again "Your Aura." with Jaune then explaining "Don't have one. Do I need one?".

"Aura is the manifestation of ones soul. Hunter's use it for armor and their powers, while Holy Knights use it exclusively for their powers. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha explains, with Jaune then asking "Okay, what about monsters?" to which Pyrrha explains "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul and are the creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right that's why we fight them!" Jaune states, with Pyrrha correcting him, saying "It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding Dark and Light helps manifest our powers. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All our tools and equipment are conduits for our souls. You protect yourself and your soul while fighting." to which then Jaune shouts out as if realizing something "It's like a force field!".

Pyrrha grins and agrees though a bit confused, saying "Yes, if you want to look at it that way." then walks over to Jaune, grabbing the side of his head, kindly ordering him "Now close your eyes and concentrate." to which he complies. Pyrrha then places her hand on his chest, temporarily glowing as she recites a chant in her mind _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_ and slumps a bit.

Jaune then askes in concern "Pyrrha?" though is reassured by her, as she explains "It's all right, I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." and smiles as his scratch instantly fades. "You have a lot of it." she states as Jaune looks over himself amazed.

(Meanwhile in a random part of the forest with a dead King Taijitu)

Ren is dusting himself off after his fight, hearing "Keerraaaw! Keerraaaw!" before seeing Nora hang upside down in front of him, making both partners now. "I still don't think that is what a Sloth sound like." he explains as he chuckles. Nora then pokes his nose, saying "Boop!" to which Ren still grins at his silly friend. At that moment, Obsydia appears, finally killing another King Taijitu, with both groups noticing each other. "Oh, Hello! Can I tag along with you two?" Obsydia asks with a smile to which both nod, and continue on their way.

(On the Cliffs overlooking the forest)

Glynda approaches Ozpin and states "Everyone has been paired with someone or will pair with someone in the future. Blake Belladonna has paired with Yang Xiao Long, Glyff Branwen with Amythest Rose, Rugby Draken with Yin Harlie, Nora Valkyrie with Lie Ren, Ruby Rose with Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc with Pyrrha Nikos, Runea Firestorm with my son, Ethan; and eventually Obsydia Automas with Ms. Pandora. At their current rate they should reach the abandoned temple in just a few minutes. By the way, what did you use for relics this year's initiation?" but receives no response from the headmaster.

She then turns and asks "Professor Ozpin?" as he is staring intently at a message from informing him to keep track of their children and pictures of Ruby Rose, Amy Rose, Runea Firestorm, Jaune Arc, Obsydia Automas, Blake Belladonna, and Glyff Branwen. At the end, it reads 'Protocol Watcher is now active. Prepare for four new instructors arriving today and be vigilant. -Huntsmaster Grimlock.' which cause Ozpin to frown slightly, then sigh. Apparently more trouble was on the way. "Glynda, prepare for our new professors arriving today." Ozpin orders kindly to Glynda while looking up at the sky, though she is confused at his reaction.

(With Ruby and Weiss)

As Weiss walks past a bored Ruby, she says "It's definitely this way." before turning around correcting herself saying it's the other way, before finally stopping and saying "It's official, we passed it." at which Ruby stands up and asks slightly annoyed "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?". Weiss, however instead of admitting such a thing, says "Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" faltering near the end.

Ruby sighs in frustration asking herself "Why could I not have been partnered with Runea or Glyff? At least they could ask the trees for directions for being part Fairy." at which Weiss says in agitation "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" before catching the last part of what Ruby said and quietly asked confused "Wait, Fairies?" before Ruby responds in kind to Weiss statement, not hearing her ask the question "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asks more to the Fairy statement Ruby made then about her knowing everything, which Ruby replies angrily "It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" at which Weiss sighs and spinning around and walking the other direction, says "Just keep moving!".

"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaah! Watch where you're going!" Ruby begins in a faux imitation of Weiss voice before asking accusingly "Why are you so bossy?" to which Weiss instantly turns back around to face Ruby, stating defensively "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

Ruby and Weiss then begin arguing as Ruby believes Weiss thinks of her as a child and thinks Weiss thinks she is perfect before Weiss finishes it with her saying "I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... but I'm still leagues better than you." before walking away while Ruby asks herself dejectedly "You don't even know me...".

* * *

Meanwhile Yang, Blake, and Pandora step out into a clearing that reveals a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects. Yang then asks a bit foolishly "You two think this is it?" to which in response Blake gives Yang an incredulous look with Pandora say sarcastically "No, I'm sure there are plenty of ruined forest temples in a forest infested by Grimm." as both then head down the hill, with Yang following behind them.

When they walk across the floor and observe the items, noticing they are chess pieces. Pandora then asks as she looks at a Black King confused "Chess pieces?" which Yang then states "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." with Blake then suggesting "Well, I guess we should pick one."

* * *

In another part of the forest at the same time, Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where crude drawings are seen to the side involving seven armed warriors against giant beasts, with a pair of what seems like giant scorpions facing the giant armed warrior and a giant bird facing the floating warrior, and a dragon like creature facing the warrior with horns on it's head. Jaune then asks "Think this is it?" before noticing that there are exactly seven warriors fighting the hordes of beasts, which makes him think of the stories his dad told him of his grand dad, Ban, being part of The Seven Deadly Sins, who are seven very lethal warriors.

Jaune begins to create a torch before he also remembers that the Seven Deadly Sins were only in Britannia and that these drawings were made more then five thousand years ago, if not more, and walks into the cave with Pyrrha, while holding a short, burning torch to light their way. "I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha states kindly before Jaune sighs and says "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?".

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible to each other. "Do you... feel that?" Pyyrha asks as Jaune gets up while grumbling before he asks rhetorically "Soul-crushing regret?" but is surprised when Pyrrha says "No, it's... warm." which is correct as he notices it without the torches heat near them now.

* * *

A short distance away from the Temple, Glyff, Runea, Amy, Ethan, Rugby, and Yin are making their way through the forest with little problem as the Grimm seemed to steer clear after meeting up with Glyff, though had a few skirmishes with them when foolish younger ones tried to attack. Glyff then growls a bit, which Amy then nods, saying "Kay, happy hunting Glyff!" and turns to everyone as they see Glyff stalking off into the forest a different direction then they were heading, and translates "Glyff says the Temple is just ahead and will meet up with us as he is going to go locate others that may be struggling to get there." which Runea nods in understanding as well as Ethan.

However, Rugby and Yin just deadpan ask "Shouldn't someone go with him then? This is a Grimm infested forest." to which Runea says "I'm pretty sure after what you two saw him do to that Ursa and Beowolf Pack, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself. Besides, Glyff is more effective on his own while fighting, even though he is a scary tactician." to which Rugby is surprised, since she never expected a man that communicates in animal like noises to be a leader, as well.

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics, studying a golden knight before picking it up and showing it to Blake, saying "How about a cute little pony?" at which Blake smirks saying "Sure.: and walk to the center of the temple floor, as Pandora is leaning against the crumbling wall. "That wasn't too hard!" Yang says happily as Blake then says "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." and shares a smile with each other.

Suddenly they hear some rustling of foliage near them, and the three begin to ready their weapons before seeing a familiar purple cloaked girl leading a group of friends Yang had made somewhat as well as two new faces. "Hey guys. How was the trip?" Yang asks as the three sheath their weapons instantly. Runea then says "A bit hazardous but not too bad, especially when we met up with Glyff." to which Blake asks "Your big cloaked friend with a mask? Where is he?" as she does not see him among them.

"Went to help any students that may still be lost and hunt Grimm." Ethan says with a laugh at which Blake seems surprised that a Faunas would display his heritage so openly with those who would possibly insult them. Amy then grabs a Black Rook as well as Runea while Yin picks up a Golden Bishop. Pandora then says "Guess I'll get a piece if I get a partner that shows up suddenly" and picks up the other Golden Bishop.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features. "That's the relic!" Jaune says excitedly and he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe. "Hey! Bad... relic!" he says annoyed and tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground, saying "Gotcha!"

However Pyrrha then says worriedly "Jaune?" as Jaune's catch then lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

* * *

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where everyone minus Blake, Pandora, and Ethan, turn towards the direction of its source. "Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asks with worry before noticing Ethan snickering at what she said. Blake doesn't answer, as she and Pandora are staring at something in the sky.

* * *

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune helplessly hangs from the stinger, calling for help and continuing to scream. "Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune sobs while desperately holding on as the monster swings it's tail, trying to get him off before two others burst out alongside the first.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Pyrrha begins to say before the first Death Stalker hurls it's tail back and launches a still screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay, while finishing "go." and as she turns back to the three scorpions, they seem very agitated and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

 **Author's Notes: There you have Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed this extra chapter and give some much valued feedback. Also, I need suggestions for teams in the tournament since I plan to include Brittania in it as well as extra teams to fight the OC Teams I have here. Also I am having a vote on whether or not to have Jaune paired up with Ruby or Pyrrha at the end of Season 3. My sister's vote will being the deciding factor if it ends up as a tie. So far it is One for RubyXJaune and Zero for JauneXPyrrha.  
**

 **Special Thanks and shout outs to those who leave reviews and favoriting my story, especially Warmachine375 (I really appreciate the reviews and favorites of both stories) and estonjames18 (Who favorited both stories). It means a lot. As for the current events in Deadly Sins Manga, WTF Esta?! What f***ed up logic is that!? Zaratras is a troll and Mel is I think talking to a god or something (No idea as of yet). I really hope Nakaba knows what he is doing (Seriously, I'm now curious).**

 **Surprises will be abound in future chapters and as a warning, Ships will be made and sunk (If you have not seen it already, I plan on not doing Bumblebee or WhiteRose, as this is a Crossover Story and figure, Crossover Ships as well). Hope to hear your votes and thoughts in the future! Leaving a review will get you a Sloth Ninja for your personal use! P.S.: Not guaranteed to be obedient or well trained.**


	5. Prophecies, Players, and Pieces Oh my!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins (Nakaba Suzuki) or RWBY (Rooster Teeth). The OC's also belong to their respective owners as well. That is all.

 **Author's Note: So to let people know, I plan to change the pairing for Ruby to be either Pandora or Runea, so the tally so far is one vote of RubyXPandora while zero for RubyXRunea. I will also have a Q+A Chapter for the characters on 08/28/2016 or August 28th to be more specific,** ** **Leave your questions and vote in your review or PM me your vote or question so I can tally the votes by the end of this month and come up with responses for the characters on August 28th. By then, it will have been decided and if a question is over the Story Rating of Teen, I will simply ignore it.**** **Also more back story, yay! XD Also divergance from SDS/NNT here. You have been warned.  
**

(Seven Years Ago in a Bretannian Village)

Three girls, two looking exactly like the other but with different colored capes of purple and red with short hair and the final girl, who is a bit older, who has mid back length blonde hair with a cow lick, hiding behind a blond boy with a cow lick and silver long haired woman from four people in front of them, with solid black irises. One was a woman with long blonde hair and clothed in dark black markings over her chest and groin, while the other two were a boy that looked to be the twin of the blonde boy but had black hair, and a tall man with greyed hair and a goatee stubble.

The boys and man laugh at the girls reactions to them, before the blonde one says "Good to see you my brothers Zeldris and Estarossa, and you both as well, Derriere and Monspiet" to which the girls began to become more relaxed before the woman known as Derriere said in boredom "Still like an ass aren't you Meliodas?" to which the silver haired woman says "Language Lady Derriere! My grandchildren, Ruby, Amy, and Yang do not need to learn that kind of language." before Yang says "But it sounds like a cool phrase to use Grandma Elizabeth. Like an a-" to which Meliodas does a simple Karate chop on Yang's head to stop her, leaving a comical bump on her head, saying with a blank look "Not till you are at least fifteen, Yang."

Amy and Ruby approach Zeldris looking him over from head to toe but seem confused as they look to both Meliodas and back to Zeldris before Amy asks "Are you twins, Grandpa?" to which Estarossa laughs, saying "I guess you could say that about them but no, they are just my brothers. So you called us for something, dear brother?" to which Meliodas nods and says with a carefree smile "My grand kids Ruby and Amy think I am invincible but I told them that there are people who could easily defeat me, such as The Lion's Sin, Escanor and the time you temporarily killed me Estarossa, though they believe that is impossible. Why don't you tell them of the story of how most of the Ten Commandments switched sides in the war of Bretannia when you learned the truth while me, Zeldris, Derriere, and Yang spar and Elizabeth and Monspiet make some food for everyone?"

Estarossa laughs and says "Very well my beloved Meliodas." then motions to Amy and Ruby to sit before him as he sits on a tree stump, while the others leave. "Gather children, because this is of a time when I was an enemy of all life, not caring for who I killed or harmed..." Estarossa begins.

 **(Flashback to 40 Years ago from the present, outside of Camelot at night)**

 **The Ten Commandments have only lost several Demons and two Commandments, with those assembled before Lione's broken walls with The Seven Deadly Sins, battered before the breach. "Damn it." Ban says as he, Arthur, Diane, King, and Gilthunder are the only people that can still fight. Opposite of them are the remaining ten commandments: Estarossa, Zeldris, Derriere, Monspiet, Gray Lord, Meryscella, Valorin, the new Commandment of Selfless, and Konrad, the new Commandment of Truth, and though Valorin dead from his with Gloxinia and Dolor.  
**

 **"None can oppose us, lay down your arms and we may-" Zeldris begins before being interrupted by a Gray Ash Demon's corpse falling in front of him, causing a large cloud of dust to rise. As it settles, the commandments see a member of the Goddess Clan with pulsing blue runes adorning her skin with glowing eyes, a bulky armored human with canine animal features on his head, and a man wrapped in bandages tending to the injuries of their enemies.**

 **Though what really surprises them is the individual with a red demonic wolf like mask and a cloak covering him. Suddenly several high ranking demons explode violently in a bloody rain of gore, as the individual flicks his wrist. "How did-" Meryscella begins to shout before the being interrupts her with a sinister masculine voice _"I did that to inform you of what I am capable of. As for who I am, I am known as Grimlock, The Huntsmaster and a relative of your Demon King and Founder of The Demon Clan, who is the Beloved child of Salem, Mother of Grimm, and Morrgrim, The Grimmling. I came because I don't appreciate the war you wage right now in Britannia, so if you continue it, I will be forced to kill you."_**

 **Though this prompts Gray Lord to float down in front of him, saying "And how will you accomplish that while I am here, The Commandment of Pascifism?" at which the being turns to him, saying simply _"Tell me Gray Lord, Commandment of Pascifism. Did you not consider continuing this pointless war violates your commandment? What do you think my powers are?"_ with Gray Lord trying to answer but can not as choking sounds could be heard.**

 _ **"My powers are vast but one of them is Cursed Blessings which increases the effects of a Blessing or Curse by the proximity of the person to me, with it increased by ten close to me, five between the distance from your friends and us, four from where your friends are currently to probably Liones, while twice through out the continent. However, the Ten Commandments are both a curse and a blessing, which means it would be sixteen times effective for your friends while a hundred times effective for you, meaning"**_ **Grimlock** **explains as Gray Lord falls to the ground before Grimlock, his soul leaving his body before the being grasps it, continuing _"you die instantly you see?"_ then devours Gray Lord's soul, disturbing the remaining commandments that he could eat souls as well, then see him turn his gaze toward them.** **  
**

 _ **"Before we continue this one sided fight, may I ask what your King told you of the previous commandments of Repose and Bravery? Did he lie to you saying that Meliodas killed them for a single person and is a traitor to your kind? That Gowther lost his memories because he did some random selfish act? That the Demon Clan are merely a imperfect reflection of the Goddess Clan, who mirror the Grimm of the world?"**_ **Grimlock asks in boredom, then stre** **tches his arms upwards.**

 **Meryscella suddenly appears behind Grimlock, hoping to catch him unaware, but has her head instantly grabbed and crushed as the being sighs then asks as he releases the crushed head of Meryscella _"Seriously, your just pawns to him for a much longer war that has raged for more then ten millennia, as he is merely a bishop in the scheme of things. I offer you the chance to surrender and a new purpose, free of the chains of control, unless you choose to join my people, which I admit, is unlikely."_ and to everyone's surprise, except possibly Grimlock himself, Estarossa asks "Why would you spare us after all we have done? Why not finish us off now?" which Derriere, Monspiet, and Zeldris look to Estarossa surprised he would contemplate surrender.**

 **Suddenly, Konrad shouts angrily as he dashes at Grimlock, "Traitor! Our beloved King would never betray us for giving us such miraculous powers." before exploding as Grimlock says tiredly _"Your brother Meliodas, asked me to spare you and Zeldris, as he cared deeply for you both, even though he was hunted by you. I agreed but only if you both would cease this pointless war. Apparently, you saw I was telling the truth when the Commandment of Truth was still present. Sadly I can not reassure you now that he is no longer here."_ at which Zeldris, Derriere, and Monspiet notice that if he was lying, he would have turned to stone by now, and with that decide to surrender, realizing who their true enemies were.**

(Back to with Ruby, Amythest, and Estarossa seven years ago)

"After that, Grimlock protected us Demons that renounced our loyalty to the Demon King, renaming us the Fallen Clan, though we face hostility from the other clans to this day and there are those that still serve the Demon King unwittingly. I believe we should not have been forgiven so easily for such atrocities we committed. I suppose you both also view me as a monster now as well, deserving no forgiveness?" Estarossa finished and is surprised by both girls tackling him to the grass, seeming to cry tears. "We forgive you Uncle Esta." Ruby sobs out with Amy hiccuping in agreement. _"Strange how I don't find this annoying. I would have just killed them back then because this was annoying to me like a fly but I guess my beloved Meliodas has rubbed a bit off on me since they are my beloved brother's granddaughters."_ Estarossa thinks as he gently strokes their heads to calm them down.

Suddenly they hear Yang shout in excitement "That was awesome Aunt Derriere! Let's go again!" at which Derriere yells angrily "How the H#!$ are you still standing after twenty five blows from my combo star?!" to which Estarossa chuckles and says "I guess we should stop Derriere before she accidentally kills you step-sister Yang you two. After that is dealt with, how about we get some cookie dough ice cream with strawberries?" at which he notices both girls staring at him with stars in their eyes as if he had shown them the greatest things the world has to offer, which honestly is not much in his opinion. "Cookie Flavored" Ruby begins while drooling, then Amy adds as well while drooling "Ice Cream." before both squealed quite loudly "with Strawberries?! Best Uncle ever!" which caused Estarossa to sweat drop in fear that he may regret this later. Hopefully neither try to ride something dangerous that he, Zeldris, and Meliodas did in their past together.

* * *

(Present Day, Emerald Forest)

Ruby and Weiss are gripping a large amount of feathers fluttering in the wind, with Weiss shouting "Ruby, I told you this was a terrible idea!" which Ruby replies to assure her partner "We're fine! My uncle Estarossa told me and Amy about this trick that he, Zeldris, and my grandpa did together! So stop worrying!" which does not seem to calm Weiss in the slightest. As the two continue to argue, Ruby then suggests "Then why don't we just jump? Ni-shi-shi" to which Weiss objects, saying "What are you, insane?!" though sees Ruby has already jumped, continuing by cursing her "You insufferable little red-".

As Ruby is falling, yelling a warning to those below, Jaune collides with her in midair, into a nearby tree. The others are watching everything transpire from the ground, with Amy asking "Was that Ruby falling from the sky with Jaune colliding into her?" before noticing a Ursa come stumbling out of the forest and collapse on the ground with Nora riding on its back with Obsydia throwing one farther into the reaches of the forest. Ren soon catches up to them saying exhaustively "Girls, please don't ever do that again." before noticing they have disappeared to the temple. Nora studies a White Rook, before picking it up and singing "I'm Queen of the Castle." while Obsydia makes her way over to Pandora saying happily "Found you!" at which Ren calls to Nora angrily while Blake asks "Did that ginger girl ride in on a Ursa while the tall girl threw one?".

Ruby has now recovered from her daze of beowolves chasing stars seeing Jaune hanging upside down in the same tree as her before jumping down next to the rest, which her, Yang, Runea, Amy are about to hug each other before being rudely but hilariously, by Nora and Obsydia popping up in between the girls saying their names. Suddenly, Pyrrha Nikos arrives with three Death Stalkers on her tail. Which Runea asks confused and a bit impressed "Did she run all the way here while being chased by three Death Stalkers?" at which Yang explodes in anger, yelling "Can everyone just chill for like five seconds before something crazy happens again?".

After exactly five seconds has gone by, Yang sighs as Rugby tugs her sleeve pointing upwards, which the group notices Weiss hanging still on the claw of a giant Nevermore, and calls out to Ruby "How could you leave me?!" to which Ruby says simply "I said jump." afterwards, Yin suggests "She's gonna fall." to which Amy replies "She'll be fine." before Ren states simply "She's falling." As she falls, Jaune sees her and jumps off the tree, catching her while saying a corny pick up line, although his plan quickly backfires when he realizes it is still a long way up still, at which both comically hold each other before falling the rest of the way. Jaune lands face-first on the ground before Weiss lands on him, causing Weiss to still disapprove of him while Jaune groans about his back.

Pyrrha crash-lands in front of the group, with Yang sarcastically saying "Great now that everyone's here, we can die together." which goes over Ruby and Amy's heads, who simply reply "Not if we can help it." and charge out to take the Death Stalkers but realize after their first few strikes are ineffective against their thick armor and begin to run away. Realizing this they sheathe their weapon and flee back to the group. Yang and Runea try to get to them, the Nevermore fires its spear-like feathers at the four, one of which stabs into both Rose girls capes, pinning them to the ground.

As two Death Stalkers catches up to them, they raise their stingers to strike them, with Yang and Runea helplessly reaching for the girls, unable to get to them. However, two blurs of white and black speed past Yang and Runea. As Ruby and Amy open their eyes, they notice Weiss has frozen one stinger while the girl Obsydia has simply grabbed the other, though appeared to be twice her height, standing now at fifteen feet (4.57 meters for those who prefer it). Weiss then criticizes Ruby for being childish, dim-witted, and hyperactive, which Amy then asks quietly in annoyance "How cold can you be?" but admits that she herself has been difficult as well, as Obsydia smashes the Death Stalker with her foot, saying "Bad bug!"

Weiss then says "If we are going to be team mates, we are going to have to work together, and if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss promises, to which Ruby counters with "I am not trying to show off, me and Amy just want people to know that we can take care of ourselves." receiving confirmation from her purple themed cousin, with both receiving assuring reply from Weiss of "You are both fine." which Amy and Ruby both sigh in relief, with Amy saying quietly "Normal knees."

Both Ruby and Amy are grabbed instantly by Yang in a bear hug as she says how worried she was about them, with Amy and Ruby flailing their arms about to get breathing room. Jaune points out that the Nevermore is circling back with what sounds like reinforcements, with both remaining Death Stalkers trying to free the one with a frozen stinger. The group eventually realizes that they should seize the artifacts and escape to the summit, instead of fighting the Grimm. However, Ethan asks in curiosity "What about Glyff, Amy? Shouldn't we get him?" to which Amy says "Nah. If me and Ruby know him, he will meet us near the summit, while Ruby grabs a white knight and Jaune a white rook, then flee to the cliffs.

However, the Death Stalkers, Nevermore, the reinforcing Grimm (A pack of Beowolves led by a burned Alpha) give chase, forcing the group to separate into pairs with their partners and take cover in the ruins. Ren tells Nora to create a diversion for the Nevermore, which she gladly obliges with Obsydia, while the others run further into the ruins. When the Death Stalkers and reinforcements approach Nora and Obsydia; Blake, Ren, Yin, Rugby, and Pandora hold them off, while Weiss picks Nora up, propelling herself forward with a glyph, with Obsydia now firing back towards the remaining Death Stalkers, stalling them some what as the others retreat behind her.

The fifteen students run to a bridge, with Ren and Pyrrha taking a few shots at a Death Stalker, as the Beowolf Pack follows Pandora, Yin, Rugby, and Obsydia on the left side while the other Death Stalker chases Runea, Amy, and Ethan; before the two follow the others across the bridge. However, as they try to cross, the Nevermore destroys a section of the bridge, separating the teens into four groups. Jaune notices Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren struggling against the Death Stalker on their own, pointing it out to Nora that they need help. The gap in the bridge, however, is far too wide.

Nora smiles mischievously and transforms her weapon Magnhild from a grenade launcher to a hammer and catapults Jaune over the gap by slamming her hammer on the other end of the broken bridge. She then stands on her hammer's head and creates an explosion to launch herself over the gap. Nora soars through the air towards the Death Stalker, landing a hit on the it's head, then launches herself backward before it can sting her, accidentally bumping into Blake and knocking her off the bridge.

Blake, however uses Gambol Shroud's chain sickle form to latch onto a piece of the ruins, swinging herself into the air near the Nevermore as it passes. She then uses her Semblance, _Shadow Clone_ jumping off the clone to get on the Nevermore's head, before running down its back and repeatedly slashing at it. She then jumps off, landing on the ruins next to Ruby and then hopping over to her partner, Yang, stating that it is tougher then it looks.

With Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang now standing on the center of the ruins, the Nevermore swoops in to kill the four upcoming huntresses, though is met with a hail of fire from the quartet and their weapons. However, the Nevermore is unaffected by the projectiles and slams into the ruins, which forces the group to move to a higher section. As Ruby lands, she comes up with a plan to take out the Nevermore, telling her partner to cover her.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren engage the Death Stalker. Jaune and Pyrrha force the Death Stalker's pincers apart with their shields allowing Ren to climb onto its stinger and begin to shoot it. When Pyrrha launches Miló into one of its eyes, the Death Stalker swings its tail as it recoils in pain, throwing Ren into a nearby wall. Jaune notices the stinger is close to falling off and prompts Pyrrha to sever it, doing so and causing the stinger to fall and impale the Death Stalker's head. Jaune then instructs Nora to propel herself off Pyrrha's shield, allowing Nora to smash the stinger further into the Death Stalker's head with her hammer before firing a round into its cranium, which kills the beast. The blast also destroys the rest of their half of the bridge, launching Pyrrha and Jaune through the air. As Pyrrha flies over the Death Stalker, her javelin floats from its eye back into her hand.

With Pandora, Yin, Rugby, and Obsydia, the beowolves have injured the giant squirrel faunas forcing her to stay back, with Rugby using her semblance, _Radiance_ , to keep everyone fighting while cleaving down those Grimm that would harm Obsydia with a extremely large two handed sword. Yin has stayed in the air slightly, sniping enemies with his hand crossbow/mace called Rhidan, and cutting down beowolves with his bladed shield known as Symphony with surgical precision. Pandora has annihilated most of the Beowolves by herself, while now dueling with the burned Alpha, which manages to disarm her rifle. However, as it brings a claw down for the killing blow, it is surprised suddenly by the armored being using a baisong knife **(If you have played Starcraft II, reference Gabriel Tosh's knife, that is it)** with expert precision, killing it in a short amount of time.

With Runea, Ethan, and Amy, Amy is blaring a single song on her Boom Box called _'Light Em Up'_ **(It is by Fall Out Boy and should listen to it for this fight till Ozpin makes teams)** as Ethan blocks both pincers with his scimatars, appearing really fast, with Amy cutting the stinger off the Death Stalker, as Runea lays a large amount of firepower from _Chasteion_ **(A Hammer/Halberd Hybrid that is part Machine Gun) ** before slamming the axe part into the creatures head, killing it instantly. They turn to see, Yang firing Ember Celica at the Nevermore from a high ruined pillar, until it flies toward her with its beak open. She leaps in, holding its beak open, and fires five rounds down its throat, saying "I hope you're hungry!" with each word said in between each shot.

She then jumps out as it crashes into the cliff, seeing Weiss dashing past as her partner and sister wait for her. Weiss freezes the Nevermore's tail feathers to the ruins, locking it in place. As she withdraws, Yang and Blake hold both ends of the ribbon connecting Gambol Shroud between two stone pillars, creating a crude slingshot. Ruby then hops onto the ribbon with Crescent Rose, and Weiss uses a large glyph to hold her in place. Weiss then muses about how only Ruby could have come up with such an idea.

Ruby then asks "Can you make the shot?" at which Weiss asks rhetorically "Can I?" which confuses Ruby who is about to ask but is rebutted by Weiss who says "Of course I can!". Ruby cocks her rifle as Weiss' glyph releases her, launching her off the ribbon at the Nevermore. Ruby fires multiple shots to accelerate herself even more and hooks the Nevermore's neck with her scythe. Weiss then creates an entire column of glyphs up the cliff side, allowing Ruby to run vertically, speeding herself up by firing even more shots while dragging the Grimm with her. She eventually rends the creature's head from its shoulders at the summit. As everyone else watches in wonder, the Nevermore's headless body falls to the ground.

However before they can celebrate however, a large being punches Ruby off the cliff into Amy, with both girls hitting Amy's Boom Box. Landing in front of the students, a tall grey being that has long scaly arms, sharp claws and feet, as well as small wings, wearing a lower bottom armor and a sun-shaped helmet with a terrifying face, stands looking at them with a sinister aspect. Everyone recognizes it as a Ash Demon that is part of the tier above normal Grimm, part of the Major Grimm, that only experienced Hunters could handle. As it looks at Amy and Ruby, who are paralyzed in fear, is suddenly lunges at them, before being punched away from them.

Everyone looks to see the new combatant, seeing Glyff, though with out his cloak, now in a enclosed suit of armor that has gauntlets with two outlets on both above and below the wrists, and still wearing his mask. Glyff then snarls at the Ash Demon, who simply scoffs at it, saying "A lucky shot but one that you will not live to boast of mortal." and lunges yet again, though at Glyff now. However, the Demon pauses, seeming to be afraid of what it sees before it. Suddenly Glyff was in front of the being, barely missing the Demon's head with a yellow energy blade that extended from above his right wrist, while a blue energy blade extended from above his left wrist.

"How?! No mortal is immune to the Ash Gaze of The Grimm except-!" The Demon begins shouting before realizing what the being was before it, saying in realization "Impossible! You are-" but does not get to finish as Glyff then shuts off both energy blades, raising both palms outwards toward the Demon, releasing a stream of Green Fire, incinerating the Demon instantly. Everyone (Except Runea and Yang, who are rubbing the back of their necks and sweating nervously as they whistle) stares at Glyff with open mouths, surprised that a huntsman in training could obliterate a Grimm that was on par with Goliaths and Griffons. "Well that was a thing." Amy says to lighten the mood, which does nothing really but get everyone to move, not bothering to ask how Glyff achieved such a feat.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ozpin begins the ceremony for forming the teams, saying "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces and will be hence named Team CRDL **(pronounced "Cardinal")** , led by Cardin Winchester." at which the audience claps, as then Pandora, Yin, Rugby, and Obsydia approach the stage, with Ozpin now saying "Ivy Pandora, Yin Harlie, Rugby Valiance, and Obsydia Automas. You four retrieved the Black Rook Pieces, and will be known as Team PYRO, led by Ivy Pandora." at which Pandora bows slightly, before leaving the stage with her team.

Ozping then introduces the next team, saying "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. Therefore you will known as Team JNPR **(pronounced "Juniper")** , led by Jaune Arc!" at which Jaune then nervously asks "I'm sorry, did you say led by?" with Ozpin confirming it before Pyrrha tries to give him a reassuring punch to them arm, which knocks him over, causing the audience to laugh a bit.

"Glyff Branwen, Runea Firestorm, Amythest Rose, and Ethan Goodwitch, you four retrieved the Black Knight pieces, and will be known as Team GRAE **(pronounced "Gray")** , led by Glyff Branwen." which Ethan asks "So how are we to understand our leader?" which Ozping then replies smugly "Amythest Rose will be your translator, besides he can just as easily write and type as the rest of us." which Glyff lets out a bestial groan before Amy latches herself on Glyff's back.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, you four retrieved the White Knight Pieces, and will be hence known as Team RWBY **(pronounced "Ruby")** , led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announces, which makes Weiss more surprised and annoyed at that as Yang hugs her little sister. Afterwards, Ozpin then says as the new students go to sit in the audience "We have also hired on four new professors, one being a counselor, another as a professor of Grimm Threat Levels and assistant to Port, and the other two as combat instructors. Please welcome them from Britannia." and steps to the side as a man with a gray hair and goatee stubble, a boy with black messy hair with a cow lick, and a woman with nothing but black marking covering her private areas and a blonde hair that rivals Yang's take the stage, all with black eyes.

The last man though is dressed in a large suit of enclosed armor and a oversized warhammer/gatling gun hybrid weapon, though gives of the aura of a leader. Though most are freaked out, Glyff and Runea seem to sigh in annoyance at the same time as Ruby, Amy, and Yang squeal in joy to see them apparently as the blonde woman then says vulgarly "Like an a$$ Oz. Like an a$$." which Glynda looks disapprovingly at but does not push it as Ozpin holds a arm up to keep her from doing anything rash. "This shall make for a very interesting year." Ozpin says as he looks skywards.

* * *

Elsewhere, Roman Torchwick finishes talking to someone over a phone and sighs in frustration. He lights a cigar and pays a White Fang member for the delivery of a case of Dust crystals to him. As he looks to a map of Vale that he has written on, Roman notes that he is going to need more men. **_"Then you shall receive it."_** the black armored man next to him says, frightening Roman slightly as he jumps a bit.

 **Author's Notes: OMOWTF! I had a hell of a time with this chapter, and felt sort of rushed with it but if you see anything I should rectify (Make the fight scene longer, grammar errors, etc; do let me know in a review. X'D I hope you all enjoyed this from a crappy author. Check the top for anything I was going to say here and know that I have now rectified it some what! XD  
**


	6. The Badge and The Burden of Leaders

Disclaimer: The Seven Deadly Sins content belongs to Nakaba Suzuki (You brilliant bastard you) and RWBY content belongs to Rooster Teeth (Mainly the deceased Oum, since he was the one who began it). OC's and such parodies belong to their respective owners.

 **Author's Note: So the vote still stands as Two for PandoraXRuby and One for RuneaXRuby, and I have yet to receive a single question for the characters in this story (What a pain). As for the new guy in armor, Warmachine375, I hope I didn't botch him in the last chapter and the next one as well. On the front of The Seven Deadly Sins, I kind of see it playing out as expected, now the question is will Nakaba have someone intervene to throw me off or let me go down my five possible avenues with Escanor vs Estarossa that I believe will happen? Then we have that instance of their vacation (Seriously Meli? XD). Well, now on to the story!**

As the sun shines through a window on a certain heiress, Weiss Schnee begins to wake up yawning and stretching before Ruby suddenly blows a whistle in her ear, causing her to panic and fall onto the floor. "Good morning Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaims in excitement as Weiss then asks in annoyance "What in the world is wrong with you?!" which Ruby ignores as she continues, saying "And now that you are awake we can begin our first order of business!" while Weiss gets up, brushing dust off of herself.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks confused, noticing as well that her team mates are dressed in Beacon's uniforms. Yang then replies excitedly "Decorating!" which Weiss shouts confused still "What?!" as Blake further elaborates, saying "We still need to unpack." before the case she holds up suddenly opens spilling it's content's on the floor, adding "And clean." with Weiss giving a annoyed look before Ruby blows the same whistle near her face causing her to fall over again, saying afterwards "Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless team leader Ruby have begun their first mission with the help of Runea and Amy! Banzai!" with the other two popping up beside her saying "Banzai!" as the three raise a fist into the air and lean comically to the side, which Weiss sighs at.

Suddenly, a portal opens up on the wall adjoining their Dorm room and Team GRAE's room, with Amy and Runea stepping out of it. "I really dislike traveling that way, Amy." Runea grumbles to her friend, as Amy then says cheerfully "Well would you have gotten up and walked here to help?" which causes Runea to reply with a simple no. As the girls arrange the belongings of Team RWBY near their respective sides of the room, with Blake's books stored on a bookshelf by her bed while Yang, Runea, and Weiss hang posters and paintings. Ruby accidentally slashes a curtain with Crescent Rose that the team then mends shortly after while Amy then places a picture of the Boar Hat on the bookshelf near Ruby's bed.

They soon realize that the beds cannot really fit side-by-side in the room, with Amy suggesting "Looks really cramped. Maybe you should ditch some of your stuff." with Runea then saying "Or fuse your beds together to make bunk beds." which Ruby agrees to excitedly before Weiss says "That sounds incredibly dangerous." while Yang says "and super awesome!" while Blake replies "It does seem efficient.". Weiss then says "Well I say we should put it to a vote." though Ruby replies "I think we already did." pointing out that Weiss is the only one in objection, making Runea smile and using her semblance to fuse Blake's and Yang's beds together while Ruby's is fused to the ceiling (at her insistence).

Ruby then states"Our next order of business is... classes." then continues "Now at 9 we've gotta be-" but is interrupted by Weiss asking loudly "Wait! Did you say 9 O'clock! It's 8:55 you dunce!" and rushing out of the room to class as the rest of Team RWBY with Team JNPR watch her from their doorways, before Ruby then exclaims "Uh... To Class!" as her team follows after Weiss. JNPR falls on top of each other before getting up and sprinting to class as well, though Amy then opens a portal, asking Runea and Ethan (who was helping Team JNPR in their room) "Portal?" which both nod to in agreement. Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin watch the two teams rushing through the campus, with Glynda checking her watch momentarily while Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee mug.

A few minutes later, in one of their classes, Teams RWBY, JNPR, GRAE, and PYRO see their teacher, Professor Port come in with Professor Zeldris, saying "Greetings children! I am Professor Port and this is my replacement for Grimm Studies, Professor Zeldris. I understand you will be sad to see me go but fret not! I will teach the first day with his assistance, and be available in Grimm Tactics Class." then steps to the side to let Zeldris give his own introduction while also letting the students ask him each a single question.

Zeldris then says "As Peter Port said, I am Zeldris, your new teacher for this class. Does anyone have any questions they have for me?" which prompts a multitude of hands to rise but he simply calls a list of students, Team RWBY being one of them. Blake asks "Does Brittania have Grimm issues like the rest of the kingdoms or no?" which Zeldris simply replies "Both yes and no. The Grimm of Bretannia are all at the very least Lesser Threat Level or higher, mainly due to the Demon Clan's help of creating new versions". "Are the rumors of Grimm being related to the Demon Clan true then?" Yang asks as Zeldris laughs at that, saying "Yes my dear Yang. Demons and Grimm are the same. However, The Demon Clan consists of mostly Giants, Humans, Fairies, and Beastfolk that have Grimm qualities fused into them." then calls on Ruby, who asks "Will we get to hear some of your adventures with Grandpa and Uncle Esta, Uncle Zeldris?" which causes most of the students, except for Glyff, Runea, Yang, Amy, Ethan, Jaune, and Obsydia, to look at her in surprise to calling him her uncle.

"Maybe but I am supposed to teach you in identifying Grimm threats, not tell stories, my dear niece." Zeldris replies, shocking most of the students present there, as Weiss then asks "Who exactly is her Grandfather to be related to you and Professor Estarossa?" which Zeldris simply replies with a smile "Meliodas, The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of The Seven Deadly Sins, Grandmaster of Camelot, and Proprietor of The Boar's Hat." which leaves many to stare at Ruby and Amy in shocked surprise at them being related to such a famous individual. "Well then, let us get Class started then, shall we?" Port suggests, calming the room down. He gives the students a long-winded lecture about the purpose of the class, how the five kingdoms provide safe haven from the Grimm, and the purpose of being Hunters. He then begins to tell a long, self-absorbed and purposeless story about himself and his experience capturing a live Beowolf as a boy, which even bores Zeldris some what.

During this story, Weiss becomes infuriated as she notices Ruby's inattentive, disrespectful, and rude behavior to the teacher, which includes doodling a mocking picture of Professor Port, dubbed: "Professor Poop", causing Yang, Blake, Amy, and Runea to snicker at but silenced when they felt a dark presence come from Zeldris. She then begins balancing all her school materials and picking her nose, further infuriating Weiss. As Port asks the class who possesses the traits of wisdom, courage, and intelligence of required of being a true Hunter, Weiss raises her hand, proclaiming "I do, sir!" which prompts Port to say "Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." and gestures to a cage with a Grimm held inside, though Zeldris face palms at Port's ignorance of Weiss anger.

A few minutes after, Weiss has changed into her battle outfit and is armed with her weapon, Myrtenastar. As her team cheers her on, she shouts at Ruby specifically, saying "Ruby! I am trying to focus!" making Ruby apologize to her while Rugby face palms and Glyff growls slightly in annoyance. Peter Port then proclaims "Alright, let the match begin!" while smashing the lock with his axe blunderbuss, releasing a boarbatusk into the classroom, for her to fight.

While Weiss had dodged it's charge, her side slash seemed to have no effect on it, prompting Port to tauntingly ask "Haha, were not expecting that were you?" while Ruby tries to cheer her on, saying "Hang in there Weiss!". Weiss then lunges towards the charging Boarbatusk, which catches her weapon with it's tusks, with Port sarcastically commenting while Ruby tries to encourage her team mate and partner. Weiss glances to Ruby annoyed, distracting her from her opponent, who disarms Weiss and knocks her back while sending the weapon behind it.

"Now what will you do with out your weapon?" Port asks as Weiss barely dodges the boarbatusk, which flips onto it's back upon colliding the desk wall. Weiss then dashes to grab Myrtenastar, retrieving it. Ruby then gives her helpful advice, shouting"Weiss, go for it's belly! It has no armor underneath-" but is interrupted by Weiss yelling back at her angrily "Stop telling me what to do!", shocking Ruby greatly and leaving her confused. However she uses a glyph to block the beast's attack before launching a counterattack, defeating it by stabbing it in the stomach, a strategy which Ruby had suggested earlier.

"Bravo! It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!" Port exclaims as Weiss breathes heavily while both Glyff and Zeldris bang there heads repeatedly against the desks, annoyed at how blind Port is to the conflict in his classroom. "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today class." Port explains before asking Zeldris "Do you have anything to add, Zeldris?" at which the Fallen Human says "Yea, study chapters one through ten and memorize them. You will be quizzed later. Dismissed." at which Weiss leaves after glaring at Ruby, prompting Jaune to ask "Sheesh, what's with her?" to which Ethan and Runea laugh hysterically at their friends mood atmospheric reading skills.

Ruby runs after her partner, asking "Weiss, what's wrong with you? Why are you being-" but is interrupted by Weiss, who angrily retorts "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Your supposed to be a leader and all you have been so far is a nuisance." at which Ruby scoffs, asking "What did I do?", making Weiss more agitated as she explains "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and have only continued to do so!" at which Ruby asks confused now "Weiss, where is this coming from? I thought you believed in working together as a team?" to which Weiss responds indignantly "Not a team, led by you. I've studied and trained and frankly, I deserve better. Your grandfather would not act like this with his order of knights I bet. Ozpin made a mistake." and walks outside, leaving Ruby in a depressed state, who turns around and bumps into Ozpin and Zeldris, the former then saying "Well, that didn't go well." which Zeldris face palms at.

Outside, Weiss approaches Professor Port, who is conversing with Beacon's new counselor, Estarossa. "Mr. Port and Estarossa." she greets both teachers, who look to her as Port then exclaims "Ah, miss Schnee. Estarossa, this is the girl I was telling you about." at which Estarossa bowing in a gentleman way, asking kindly "To what do we owe this fine pleasure?" with Weiss looking at the ground before looking back to them, saying "I enjoyed you lecture, Professor Port, and the tales of Britannia inspired me a great deal." making Estarossa chuckle while Port then exclaims "Well of course you did, child! You have the blood of a true huntress in you.".

"You really think so?" Weiss asks hopefully with Port giving his affirmation, making Weiss look to the side nervously, which Estarossa notices, asking "Yet something seems to trouble you? As Beacon's counselor, feel free to confide your problem to me." with Weiss then exclaiming "Well I think I should have been the team leader of Team RWBY!" making the two men before her pause, before both exclaim that is preposterous and absurd. "Excuse me?" Weiss asks in surprise, with Port explaining "I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and not once has the man led me astray!" which makes Weiss ask "And you would accept in his decision blindly even while seeing how exceptional I am?" with Estarossa replying simply "While skilled in combat, it does not necessarily make you a great leader. Meliodas and Zeldris, my brothers, are weaker then me but are by far better leaders then me. Not all leaders are great warriors you know." looking blankly at Weiss, who is surprised by this information.

"We see a girl who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port explains, which Weiss replies indignantly "That is not even remotely true!" at which Estarossa says "If you were lying to the commandment of truth, you would have turned to stone by now, you know?" which Weiss then amends her statement, saying "Well, not entirely true.". "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? If anything it would cement it, would it not?" Estarossa explains which Weiss begins to see the reasoning behind it. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Port suggests, inspiring Weiss in a decision.

Meanwhile, Ruby asks Ozpin "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" at which Ozpin replies kindly "That remains to be seen." causing Ruby to ask "What do you mean?" while looking at him confused. "He means that it has been only one day and too soon to make a decision, which I agree with." Zeldris explains then continues "I was in charge of The Ten Commandments and I never was a good leader." at which Ozpin confesses "Leaders are rarely perfect Ruby. I have made more mistakes then any man, woman, or child on the planet, but I don't think making you leader is one of them." then sips from his mug as Ruby contemplates their words. As Ozpin and Zeldris turn to leave, Ozpin advises Ruby, saying "Being a Team leader is not just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give those to follow?" with Zeldris adding as they leave "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. We advise you take some time to think on how you uphold it, as Meliodas, while care free, cared for his comrades still." which Ruby contemplates as she turns to go speak with Weiss, but sees her uncle Esta and Port leave her to think on something, causing her to smile gently.

Later that night, Weiss returns Team RWBY's dorm room to find Yang, Blake, and Ruby already asleep, the latter surrounded by a number of textbooks and papers, implying that she fell asleep studying, surprising Weiss a bit. Weiss then nudges Ruby awake, surprising her a bit and though Ruby begins to apologize for her sloppy behavior, Weiss - taking Peter's advice to heart - asks Ruby "How do you take your coffee?" which Ruby replies calmly but confused "Uh, cream and five sugars?". "Don't move." Weiss instructs as she dips below the bunk bed they share. Soon Weiss pops back up, though with a fresh cup of coffee the way Ruby likes it, and hands it to her, which Ruby thanks her for.

Weiss then admits that she does believe Ruby has what it takes to be a great leader and would like to learn more about her and Bretannia, further adding "Just know that I will be the best team mate you ever had!" then wishes her luck in studying, and after a few seconds of just getting down, pops back up, saying "That's wrong by the way." and as she leaves to change clothes, thanks Ruby, saying "I always wanted to have bunk beds as a kid." which Ruby smiles as she resumes studying.

 **AN: OML! Black out from thunder storm delayed this chapter significantly from being uploaded, but now it can be done! Feel free to leave reviews and questions. Also do leave a vote on the RubyXPandora or RubyXRunea, because I will simply say if you don't like how a vote turned out, I will simply reply you should have voted then (Though if you did, you have full reason to complain, and apologize that people voted more for another then the one you voted for). Good night my dear readers! XD**


	7. Adapting Class Teams (ACT)

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of Nanatsu no Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins (Nakaba Suzuki, a great mind indeed) or RWBY (Hail the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth!). OC's used in this chapter are owned by Warmachine375 (Give me a review and vote please! Also still waiting for your update.) and my two siblings.

 **Author's Note: So to be clear, this is the first chapter I created for uniqueness though might be a bit boring. I also apologize for not updating as promised (My computer had issues uploading this chapter). As for the vote so far, still two for RubyXPandora and one for RubyXRunea (Do you people even read this?) and no questions so far for the Q+A chapter on August 28th. As for The Seven Deadly Sins front, Nakaba has now limited my theories to three, with Escanor actually winning by obliterating Esta, Esta survives the attack barely like Merascylla, or Estarossa's commandment activating on Escanor (Esta did manage to piss him off), allowing him to win. So let's see if you can break the all three theories with Zeldris somehow Nakaba (You seriously manage to think like me you know?). So onto the story now!**

"Good evening scrubs, I am Professor Derriere and this is Sir Hevy Metalshell, and we will be in charge of your Adapting Class Teams. Who here knows what that means?" Derriere asks the assembled Teams in the arena, among them being Teams RWBY, JNPR, GRAE, PYRO, and CRDL. Blake then raises her hand, stating "It is a class to teach us how to work as a team together while also raising a team leader's tactical awareness. Also how to cooperate with other teams in the field when working on the same mission" which Derriere is some what surprised that she knew that answer and nodded.

"Excellent explanation Miss Belladonna. As for how we will manage that, me and Professor Derriere will combat your teams to help you increase your team strategies and prioritization skills. The teams that manage to defeat both me and Derriere will be given the exempted for tardiness to this class. Teams CRDL, RWBY, and GRAE, in that order, will be first up to test their skills." Professor Metalshell explained as he stepped into the arena with Professor Derriere.

"Heh. Sounds fun but I don't think a newbie teacher can beat my team easily." Cardin Winchester boasted as his team steps into the arena, which Metalshell smirks and says then "Let's see you take Lady Derriere alone before I get involved. Councilor Estarossa will be observing to ensure the safety of the students, in case Derriere might get... out of control. Begin!" and steps to the side as Derriere charges to the four boys.

* * *

(5 Minutes later)

Team CRDL is beaten easily by Derriere and taken out on stretchers, as the remaining students watch with worry, though it would seem Ruby, Amy, Runea, Yang, and Glyff are not bothered by Derriere's combative prowess. "Next Team RWBY!" Professor Derriere called, which while both sisters were excited for the spar, their partners were worried, as Derriere seemed to show no mercy.

As the four girls stand opposite of the two professors, Hevy remembers the request from The Huntsmaster if a student should see that as a possible solution, though doubts anyone would think of it as it is only for that team should one of it's members actually think of using it as a solution. 'While I appreciate a powerful individual such as Estarossa to assist in handling Derriere if she goes on a killing spree, I can also handle her. So why is he really here, Huntsmaster? Who is dangerous enough to have a individual powerful as Estarossa to be posted here for a simple sparring match?' Hevy thinks before announcing the match to begin.

Surprisingly Yang and Weiss engage Derriere doing well while Ruby tries to pin Hevy with her sniper rifle, while Blake moves stealthily towards the supposedly pinned Hevy. Course Hevy knows that and uses his power _**'**_ ** _Rune Wall'_** , allowing him to create a wall by simply channeling his powers to the ground with his weapon. As a labyrinth is made, he showers the area with his gatling gun to take out Blake, who has no time to maneuver out of the trap he has made. When she is below 10% aura, and told to take a seat near the gate, while aiming his gun to Ruby but before pulling the trigger, feels a dark presence, much like a Grimm's come from the audience.

As Hevy observes the direction, he notes the presence emanates from Glyff but yet it disappears just as suddenly as it appeared. 'Is that why Estarossa is here? That boy?' before paying attention to the combat noting that while Weiss had been knocked out of the match with Yang having lost a great deal amount of aura, Derriere was out with Yang delivering the same amount of power of her combo star back to her. 'Clever to use such power back against the user but sloppy still.' he thought to himself as he fired a small burst at Yang to knock her out. Leaving him and Ruby as the remaining combatants.

As the match drags on to 20 minutes passing, Ruby has been reduced to 13% aura while Hevy has lost only 23%. Hevy learned that Ruby relied more on being farther from her target, as when he engaged in close quarters with her with his hammer, she had little in the way of combating him, seeming to have relied on people to engage in close quarters for her. Hevy decided to end the match with one final blow as Ruby panted tiredly from her lack of aura, but was genuinely surprised and impressed when she smiled back at him sweetly, asking for him to withdraw with a please at the end. While most of the students (Including her own team mate surprisingly) complained at the absurdity of the request, he simply smiled and said with his eyes closed "Of course. Team RWBY is the winners." at which most of the students were shocked that he would agree to it.

"The objective is to defeat both me and Derriere. No strategy should not be considered and no tactic overlooked, no matter how absurd. However, this was a one time thing, so you all need to actually get us down near the red to even convince us to forfeit. Ruby help your team mates out while we set the arena for the final match for today." Hevy explained then announced "Team GRAE, report down here immediately."

* * *

(5 minutes later)

As Team GRAE lines up to fight, Amy sets her boombox down behind them, playing a series of songs on it **(Mainly Songs by Imagine Dragons)** and while a bit annoying, Hevy allows it as it is not really against the matches rules. "Match begin!" he shouts and is surprised that Glyff stands back while his team mates charge forward. While Amy is agilely avoiding Derriere's punches, Ethan and Runea attempt to attack him. Hevy decides to split the two from working together, allowing him to pull the same stunt with Ruby and Blake.

However, as he hit's the ground, he notices that Runea slams her weapon's hammer part into the ground, noticing that it turns the earth into a liquid near him. 'So she changes a element's solidity. Interesting.' he thinks as he dodges Ethan's quick attack. After about fifteen minutes into the match, Hevy and Derriere have only been reduced to only 75% of their auras while Ethan has been knocked out and Amy and Runea are at 12% each. Glyff however has yet to move from his position but when Runea is knocked out and into Amy, Glyff presses a button on the boom box, switching it to a single song on playback **(Any Other Way by We The Kings)** and takes off his cloak.

However someone gasps in the audience as Runea is getting up and everyone notices Amy bleeding near her eyebrow. 'Crap. I best to postpone the match. Wait what?' Hevy begins to think before noticing the same presence come from Glyff but notices that instead of leaving, increases. All the students then note how Glyff seems to have unnerved Professor Derriere, as well as Yang, Ruby, and Runea with the last trying to wake Amy hastily. "Glyff... Calm down. It may-" Derriere begins before being interrupted by Glyff suddenly appearing in front of her and punching her across the arena with his left fist, snarling as well.

"What the hell?!" Hevy shouts as he lays out a wide arc of bullets at the tall armored boy that smacked Derriere away like a rag doll, noticing that even though he was hitting him, were not making a big impact on him. Switching to his hammer, Hevy decided to engage the trainee in close quarters, as the boy seemed to shrug off small bullets like nothing with his armor while charging him. While both combatants continue fighting, Hevy looked to the aura level's of him, Glyff, and Derriere, his eyes widening at what he was saw.

There on the monitor, Derriere's had dropped to 25% while Glyff's had now only been reduced to 98%, a impossibility since the boy was hit with so many bullets. Suddenly Hevy landed a successful blow on the boy's left leg, but is horrified as much as the students when they hear a wet snap, signalling that a bone was crushed but instead of howling in pain like they would expect, he grunts and smashes his fist into the opposite part of his leg where the hammer hit, making a sickening snap again as the bones seemed to realign themselves. "What on Remenant are you, kid?" Hevy asked as he had not met anything as possibly dangerous as him except several people.

Suddenly Estarossa jumps into the arena with Ruby, saying calmly "Glyff, stand down. Ruby is here and she wants to talk like I do." which Hevy notes that the boy appears before Estarossa, about to swing his arm down, but when Ruby suddenly appears in front of him in a cloud of rose petals while holding Amy, who has regained consciousness, both shouting "Stop!" with the boy suddenly stopping himself from possibly killing the two girls. 'How does two young girls hold such power over a giant monster like that boy?' Hevy thought as he tends to Derriere.

"Glyff, it was a accident. Derriere did not know that I was behind Runea. Please calm down. It's just a scratch." Amy explained kindly to Glyff, the presence seeming to leave the boy, as Ruby continued "This is training. No one will ever intentionally harm us. So please, don't make us worry about you." and with that the boy fell to his knees and fell face first onto the ground, letting a low growl out before doing so. Estarossa then picks Glyff up onto his shoulder, saying "I think that is enough for today everyone. Glyff's semblance is called Regeneration, allowing him to heal from injuries inflicted upon him but at the cost of using his aura to be a shield. Professors Hevy Metalshell and Derriere, report to Headmaster Ozpin's office. I will meet you shortly." and leaves with Ruby and Amy accompanying him.

* * *

(5 minutes later on the elevator to Ozpin's office)

"You obviously have seen Glyff be like that before, so tell me truthfully, what the hell was that?!" Hevy demands, now wary of the ex-commandment, since she refused to crack jokes about his sense of honor and such after the spar, being quiet the whole trip as they made their way to Ozpin's office. "All I know is when Amy or Ruby are in life or death situations, he becomes that monster that knows only death, fighting to protect both of them. As for what he really is and why, I don't have that answer. I just know better then to put those girls in harm's way." Derriere explained evenly, which Hevy has learned that the fallen clan member spoke that way when being serious and when she was serious, she was always telling the truth.

As the elevator doors open, both are surprised not only to see Estarossa, Ozpin, and Zeldris but Escanor and Qrow Branwen as well. "Alright, so why bring two more experienced hunters here, Oz? I know that the boy lost control but-" Hevy begins to say jokingly before being interrupted by Qrow, who simply says "There's more to it then you think, Mr. Metalshell. Esta, why don't you share the time you and Esca were sent by The Huntsmaster to assist me in finding Glyff's mom as well as Ruby, Amy, and Yang?" which Hevy looks curiously to both Escanor and Estarossa, noting how Estarossa was a bit perturbed while Escanor had a grave look about him.

Escanor then spoke with dead seriousness "As you may know, Glyff's mother is Serenity Firestorm, daughter of Diane, Serpent Sin of Envy and Harlequin, Grizzly Sin of Sloth, and how Qrow, Estarossa, and me left to locate Yang, Ruby, and Amy, finding them near where Serenity lived. However the only true facts in the report were Serenity's death, the girls being there, and presence of Grimm but we did not kill all the Grimm there, something else beat us to it." making both Derriere and Hevy surprised that the three would tamper with the report. "Please note however, we were ordered to leave out details on the Huntsmaster's orders. He said only a few should know about this, as Serenity was a famed Huntress for being kind and gentle with a troubled child." Estarossa explained then said "Let me tell you what really happened there, since you will be dealing with Glyff as well as us." and began recounting the story of what really happened when Serenity died.

* * *

 **(Flashback to Seven Years Ago, in The Stone Forest)  
**

 **"Seriously, why didn't you just take the picture from him, Qrow? I understand that he was torn up about Raven but you know as well as me and Escanor that it would incite Yang into looking for her!" Estarossa shouted as he, Escanor, and Qrow moved speedily through the forest to Serenity's home in the forest, who is awaiting their arrival. "How was I supposed to know?! I can't just take a photo of my sister from my best friend who happens to be his wife! I don't know even what happened to her, but yet Meliodas, Zeldris, Merlin, and Ozpin know where she is but refuse to tell me!" Qrow shouts back before the three hear up ahead a hundred howls from bewolves and twenty five roars from ursai as well as what could be described as female's demonic laughter.**

 **"Foolish mortals! Why return to these dark woods, knowing death will meet thee?!" the demonic voice explained before cackling once more. Breaking into the clearing, they saw Serenity on her knees, speared from behind in the heart by a giant black spear, with several injuries across her body as she had shielded the girls and her son from the demonic spear, it's sender a orange demonic woman with curved horns on her head and bone like wings, covered in flames, in a wickedly sharp bikini armor that surrounded her, known as a Flame Demon, a Greater Class Grimm that only Estarossa and Escanor could take on, though sadly, as the sun was setting, it drained Escanor's power.**

 **As Escanor and Qrow begin to sweep bloodily through the Beowolves as Estarossa massacres the remaining beowolves and several ursai, trying to reach the children in the center, but knowing that one or two who would be killed by then, something cut down ten ursa that tried to close in for the kill, exploding violently in gore, drawing the high tier Grimm's gaze. _"Death does dwell here, oh Demon of The Orange Flame. However, you are the one who fails to see what you face in this Forest of_ _Stone."_ Glyff said in a sinister demonic voice akin to The Huntsmaster but where The Hunstmaster was reassuring, this voice made one thing clear in it: Death is here. Suddenly, Glyff began to change, growing a great amount of fur on his body, his fingers becoming claws, golden wings sprouting from his back, his face becoming that of a wolf, but the most disturbing part was his eyes, that changed from pure white to pure black.**

 **"You." the Flame Demon whispered which Escanor and Estarossa noted the fear it felt towards something, which both knew a Demon feels such things against beings it knows it could never defeat or kill. Though this confused them greatly, as Glyff was only of ten years of age, they saw him shrug of the demon's purgation flames as if it did not exist, which both knew that the Flames of Purgatory can never be put out, then grab the Flame Demon by her throat saying _"May eternity in death be kind to you, unlike those you have slain before now."_ before crushing her windpipe as if it was a paper house, then speedily slaughtering the Grimm that were gathered.**

 **Though once the Grimm were slain, he began attacking Qrow, Escanor, and Estarossa, who had difficulty keeping up with the boy, Estarossa shouting "Glyff, cease your hostility! The Grimm here are dead-" before being interrupted by the being, who simply laughed cruelly _"The one you call Glyff does not exist anymore! I am freed once more and shall not shackle myself to the whims of a petty child such as you!"_ then kneed him in the stomach to where Yang and the Rose girls were with Serenity's corpse, surprised that the being had such malice but was affected so little by Estarossa's Commandment of Charity.  
**

 **As the being was about to bring a bloody claw down on Estarossa, Ruby and Amy suddenly grabbed hold of Glyff both hugging him, begging him to stop fighting, which suddenly the being stopped, looked at both girls before growling in annoyance before saying to Estarossa, Escanor, and Qrow _"It would seem this boy is stronger then I thought. I look forward to when he loses control once more. Till then, dear children of life."_ before suddenly falling unconscious, returning to Glyff's previous form.**

* * *

(Present Day, Ozpin's Office)

"Afterwards when me, Estarossa, and Escanor were about to bring our report to the others, The Huntsmaster spoke with us, saying to leave the details of Glyff's transformation out of it. While I might have objected to it, he did bring a valid counter point of that the Atlas military would possibly try to study Glyff in confinement, while Ruby and Amy would have been taken to find out how they calmed him in that state." Qrow explained before taking a swig from his whiskey canteen.

"So why hide the thing about Glyff's split personality? I mean, everyone knows Escanor has that problem." Derriere asks bored now, which Escanor answers simply "Because he does not have a split personality, but two souls. One is Glyff while the other is unknown. That other being was far more sinister and dangerous then I thought possible, that even my prideful self was afraid of it, the being screaming with it's aura that it was Death itself." surprising not only Derriere and Hevy, but everyone in the room as well, except Ozpin.

"But no one is stronger then you Escanor!" Hevy began before realizing who else was more powerful then him. "Except for The Huntsmaster." Qrow finished before Estarossa asks "But if he is stronger then you Escanor, is he one of the Master Grimm?" which catches the attention of everyone except Ozpin. "To answer your questions, yes Glyff has a second soul inhabiting his body that is a Master Grimm. That is why The Huntsmaster transferred you four here to assist me with keeping an eye on him. Do keep this confidential, I don't want to have Vale play peacekeeper between Atlas and Brettonia. You are dismissed." Ozpin explains letting everyone leave with this new information.

However, Zeldris stays after the others have left saying to Ozpin "You do know we will have to tell them who is inhabiting Glyff as well, so they are prepared for the Harbinger of Death, right?" which Ozpin nods, saying "Indeed Zeldris but I have also been informed that his maiden is here, so I would try to keep it as confidential as much as possible." before taking a sip of his coffee from his mug as Zeldris leaves, nodding in understanding. 'We will need to adapt to the coming changes ahead. I pray that Grimlock is correct in his theory on his son.' Ozpin thinks as he pulls up Glyff's profile.

 **AN: Well that is it for the new chapter for what was supposed to be uploaded on 7/28/2016. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember: votes will be closed on 8/07/2016 for RubyXPandora or RubyXRunea pairing, so do PM me or leave it in your review, and look forward to any questions that will be answered on 8/28/2016! Lord Lock is off now to get drunk from pepsi and coca cola. Shout out to Warmachine375 once again for his OC, Hevy Metalshell (I hope this is okay the way I portrayed him, though I doubt it). See you all next time!**

 _Amy: Bye fan people!  
_

 **Why are you here? Actually when did you get here?  
**

 _Amy: To inspire you and I brought Teams GRAE and RWBY as well, right Ruby?  
_

 _Ruby: Yep!_

 **Why me?! *Begins to sob*  
**


	8. The Gaelic Swamp Rat Delivery

Disclaimer: I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins/ Nanatsu no Taizai (Nakaba Suzuki), RWBY (The late Monty Oum and Roosterteeth), or the rat's speech or look (Google Translate Irish to English to understand, then Fable III and look up the Rodent's of Unusual Size for it's look). OC's also belong to their respective owners.

 **So I decided I would add a pet to the OC's that is friends with Hawk, Oslo, and Zwei, though I tried to find a appropriate thing for a demon child, thus the Gaelic Swamp Rat was born! Also the votes are in with RubyXPandora coming out on top with a mere two votes and RubyXRunea having only one vote (I said to vote but obviously people ignored me), so there can be no complaints about it now. As for Derriere going super sayian all of a sudden, I feel the Goddess Clan is more sinister then the Demons themselves (Seriously the things that Goddess said would even piss me off). Also WTF Merlin?! Why you take so long? **

The first weekend for the new first years began, after Teams JNPR, PYRO, and CFVY faced off against the professors yesterday, though surprisingly the invincible champion Pyrrha Nikos had difficulties with Professor Derriere while Pandora managed to hold her own rather well against both opponents, obviously well drilled in combat and small unit tactics. However after Classes, Ruby, Amy, Jaune, and Obsydia encouraged to have free for all practice sparring matches between their four teams, and set their first session at one of the practice arenas on Saturday for four hours, with a lunch break in between.

Apparently Ruby, Jaune, Pandora, and Amy would be up for the first hour; with Weiss, Nora, Obsydia, and Ethan next; then Blake, Ren, Yin, and Runea after lunch; and ending the session with Yang, Pyrrha, Rugby, and Glyff. Surprisingly it was Ruby and Amy who organized all the matches, saying they based it off things they knew about their teams in similarity, saying Leaders first to teach, Talented second, Stealthy third, and Champions last, which got sighs of annoyance from Weiss, Blake, Pandora, and Yin though Weiss made a mental note of how Glyff could possibly be a champion of something, since the incident two days ago in class, and had yet to see his semblance activate. She smirked knowing that he would get beaten badly since he was facing two real life tournament champions.

As the first round began, Ruby begins to open fire with Crescent Rose on Pandora while Amy rushes her with her sword, though Pandora easily dodges both as she fires a grenade at Ruby and sidesteps Amy's attacks. Jaune decides then to charge Pandora, as he reasons that a person that can fight both Ruby and Amy is more dangerous to fight on his own. Though as Jaune nears Pandora, she side steps to let Jaune collide with Amy as she lunges to attack, then firing a grenade again at both to ring them out, the buzzer sounding to signal both students defeat.

Ethan laughs hysterically from the stands, finding it hilarious that the two did not pay enough attention to where the other was. As Ruby repeatedly dodges with her semblance from Pandora's hail of bullets, she decides that the only way to have a chance against her is to keep Pandora with striking distance of Crescent Rose, and begins a offensive series of strikes against Pandora as she can not risk firing a grenade so close and not with in striking distance of her bayonet. However, as Ruby swings once more, she notices to late Pandora throwing a weird dagger into her cloak against the floor, which pins her to the same spot, allowing Pandora to close the distance and win.

"Effective strategy, Ruby but I suggest to keep several tricks back in case you underestimate your opponent, such as now." Pandora advised Ruby before helping her up, who nodded then turned to the stands saying cheerfully "Alright! Round 1 is Team PYRO's victory. Round 2 is Weiss, Nora, Obsydia, and Ethan. Good luck!" and left for the locker room to change with Amy, Jaune, and Pandora.

(Five Minutes later)

Weiss stands with in the four way fight with Myrtenaster drawn, with Ethan having his scimitars, Al-Adin, together in a weird bladed boomerang, Nora with Magnahild out and giddy for the upcoming fight, and Obsydia with a large rifle she calls Eris. As soon as the buzzer rang, Obsydia gained considerable ground instantly and knocked a surprised Ethan out of the ring, though as Weiss shook off her surprise, she saw Nora going to ring out the giant faunas girl with her hammer. Weiss could have allowed this but remembering the stories of what Albos and ambassador Elaine said about Brettanian Holy Knights, intervened hoping to imitate the legends of the legendary order.

Weiss blocked Nora's hammer from striking Obsydia, retailiating with a few strikes herself, but Nora was undaunted by this sudden attack and grinned as she jumped a few feet back before changing Magnahild into a grenade launcher and leveled it at the two remaining combatants. Weiss sped towards Nora, ensuring she had no safe distance from her own explosion, though unlike Pandora who would consider such things, Nora grinned maniacally and fired. When the smoke cleared, Nora had dropped into the red of her aura, while Weiss barely would only need to have one strike to finish her.

"You stopped miss Valkyrie's attack from striking me. Why?" Obsydia asks as she makes her way shortly to the heiress that reaches only her waist. 'Wait, wasn't Obsydia shorter?' Weiss thought before responding "Because it would have been a bit too easy and I enjoy a good challenge." adding a huff of annoyance at the end. Obsydia then has a dreamy look before nodding in understanding before saying to the stands "I forfeit! Miss Schnee wins." which Weiss, as well as the remaining members of teams PYRO and RWBY (Excluding Ruby), stumble a bit and are about to protest before Ruby and Amy call it, stating "Weiss wins Round 2! Round 3 with Blake, Ren, Runea, and Yin after lunch everyone." with everyone beginning to head to the cafeteria, though Obsydia picks up Weiss, holding her to her chest like some precious stuffed animal, though Weiss begins to loudly demand indignantly to be let down with a faint blush on her cheeks.

As the four teams grab their food a man with blue shorts, white t-shirt, and red hat enters with a large box, shouting "Delivery for a Glyff Branwen!" at which Teams GRAE and RWBY head over, translating that Glyff is who he called, who he asks his signature for the large package. "Alright, the rodent is your problem now. Bye!" the mailman says before dashing off, obviously not too fond of his delivery.

"What did that man deliver to you, Glyff?" Weiss asked with curiosity of the package, the tag reading from grandparents. Suddenly the box shook violently before the top opened to reveal a large horribly disfigured rat that came from a comedic horror movie. "What in Remenant is that?!" Blake exclaimed as both Runea and Yang suddenly go pale at remembering the large evil rodent, saying "Oh no, not this thing again."

Soon the rat crawled out of the box as Blake tried to find out what they meant as Ruby and Amy shouted with glee "Gale!" while having stars in their eyes as Glyff knelt down in front of it, picking it up in both arms and holding it close to his chest. "Is lá mór a bheith beo! Agus lá níos fearr a mharú!" the rat spoke with surprising ease which Weiss, Blake and Ethan just stared at the rodent's capability to speak, never mind it's fluency. "Gale, that wasn't nice!" Ruby scolded the rat that could easily knock down a girl her size.

"Please explain you two." Ethan asks as he turned to Yang and Runea, with Runea snapping out of her daze first, saying "That is Gale, Glyff's Gaelic Swamp Rat Pet. It only recognizes Glyff, and by extension Ruby and Amy as it's owners. It insults anyone else though." which Weiss scoffs, replying "If it insults people, why can it not say it in a tongue we can understand?" though as she turns her attention back to the rat, it suddenly says to her "Bhuel go maith, a bhean óg. Déan úsáideach duit féin agus a fháil dom cupán TEA!" which Amy replies to it "Weiss doesn't need to prove herself to you by getting you a cup of tea Gale." which Weiss realizes that only Amy, Ruby, and Glyff could understand the thing and that it really did insult her. Before she could call her weapon locker, Runea grabber her arm, saying "Don't do it. Giving it violence is it's main prerogative."

The rat turned it's attention to Yang, and seemed to smile sinisterly, unnerving everyone except Glyff, Ruby, and Amy, before asking "Dea-tráthnóna, milady. Cad é faoi tú teacht thar anseo, agus a thaispeáint dom an EARRAÍ!" at which Ruby and Amy simultaneously asking the rodent "Have Yang show you what goods?" with both confused, while Yang covered her chest, knowing what the disgusting vermin was referring to. "Glyff, can you put that... thing in our room instead? I don't want to deal with it's insults." Runea asks Glyff as the rodent turns it's ugly mug to her and says "Is maith liom go bhfuil Halo os do chionn. Beidh sé teacht i úsáideach nuair strangle liom tú!" to which Glyff leaves with a nod, growling at it, making it shut up.

"Where on Remenant did he find such a rude animal?" Ethan asked with a laugh, which Amy responds quickly, saying "It found him actually. Claimed he was it's master and it insulted me and Ruby constantly before it realized that if it did so, it would get pummeled by him." with Ruby nodding her head in agreement. 'Note to self, avoid the rat.' Blake thought as she then said "It seems lunch is almost over, so we should probably all head back to the arena for this little spar session. Everyone noticed that Teams JNPR and PYRO have finished their meals and left for the arena and decided to head there while Amy went to retrieve Glyff for the mini sparring, since Runea and him were the only two left to still fight against the others.

(Sometime later)

Back at the arena, Runea enters with her weapon Chastieon out in it's ranged form, with Yin opposite of her with a bladed shield and hand crossbow, Altta and Rhidan, out as well, while on their sides were Blake with her katana ribbon sickle, Gambol Shroud, in it's gun form, and Ren with his twin bladed automatic pistols, Stormflower. Ruby then shouts gleefully "Begin!" and the three of the four combatants become blurs of speed. However, Runea just stood her ground and opened fire with Chastieon, managing to take a bit of aura out of each of the three skilled members of their respective teams.

Blake appeared suddenly behind Runea, attempting to take her from behind. However Runea grinned before switching her weapon into it's halberd/hammer form, swinging the blade behind her, managing to only cut through Blake's shadow clone though is caught in surprise by Runea bringing the hammer part down to pin Blake to the floor between the pole. Runea smirks and simply says "I'm pretty sure I beat you, Miss Belladonna. Do you give?" which Blake reluctantly nods, though smiles since Runea was a good sport in sparring at least.

Yin however was parrying all of Ren's martial art attacks before both realize Runea turning her attention back to them, making them call a silent temporary truce, with Ren firing one automatic at Runea, who parried the bullets before noticing a bolt with a fuse land at her feet, realizing that it came from Yin's crossbow. "Oh well shi-" Runea began to curse before the bolt exploded, sending her out of the ring. As Yin shifts his crossbow, Rhidan, into a mace, Ren resumes his attacks, obviously aware of his fairy friend's extreme advantage at range, so knew it was in his best interests to fight him in close quarters, where Yin had difficulty fighting in. A few minutes pass as they exchange blows but soon it became clear who was the obvious victor, with the buzzer sounding as Yin's aura hit the red, with Ren's hitting only the yellow now.

Ren and Yin both pant from exhaustion before congratulating each other on their sparring session. As they left the arena, everyone sees Glyff enter in his armor and mask though it confuses everyone that has not seen him fight as Ruby then shouts "Right now we have the four champions sparring round! Pyrrha, Yang, and Rugby, head on down with your gear." though is surprised they have already left before she had asked, making her puff her cheeks out adorably in annoyance before being pat on the head by Pandora, suggesting they might be eager to fight him.

Pyrrha enters with Milo and Akuo unsheathed in shield and spear form, while Yang enters with Ember Silica ready. Rugby enters with Surturen [Pronounced Sera-Turn my brother insisted on], the sword a very intimidating sight for many in Atlas. However, Glyff seemed unperturbed by their weaponry as he gets into a fighting stance, his gauntlets emitting two different colored blades with his right being searing yellow and the left being dark blue. Amy and Ruby then shout "Begin!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Yang made a straight bee line to Glyff as Pyrrha and Rugby began to fight, causing Weiss to ask "What is she thinking?! Pyrrha and Rugby are champions in Minstrel and Atlas yet she considers that big oaf a more serious threat?" at which Amy then answers "Glyff is actually the seven time winner in Brettania's Fighting Festival, earning him the name Grim Glyff for his unnatural silence when fighting and never losing a single round. Yang has also seen him fight in his last four tournaments as well and knows if she bothers to fight with either Pyrrha or Rugby, Glyff will have full aura as he stays back from the fight." which causes most of the bystanders to drop their jaws in shock that Glyff was actually going to use that kind of strategy in a free for all sparring match.

Though just as Yang was about to punch Glyff's solar plexis, he seemingly teleported beside Rugby, almost catching her off guard as his right arm swung over her but in so doing, activated her hookshot towards Yang, cutting several hairs off, having everyone gasp in both surprise and fear as Yang suddenly burst into flames her eyes a blood red instead of their usual lilac purple color, sprinting to where Glyff and Rugby were. Glyff threw Rugby out of the ring before turning around and recieving a solid punch to his face from Yang in his mask. "Oh no. Yang punched his mask." Runea groaned as she sweated nervously, though everyone except Amy and Ruby looked at her confused, before seeing the mask crack several places with a few pieces falling off.

Everyone except Runea and the Rose Twins, were surprised when Yang's eyes changed once more from Blood Red to Lilac Purple, though noted how terrified she was at what had transpired. Not even a second later, Yang was on her back outside the ring opposite of Glyff, her aura reduced to the reds, before he began turning his head to Pyyrha, who stood their unable to comprehend what she saw before her. She knew Yang drew power from her opponent's hits but Glyff defeated her so soundly it made her take the large boy seriously.

As Glyff began to charge at her, Pyrrha used her semblance of Polarity to slow him down, but was surprised when it only slowed him down for a few seconds, before he regained his full speed. As Pyrrha brought Milo up in rifle form to bear on him, Glyff swung his left arm out wide, and Milo flew from her grip. Glyff then delivered a solid punch into Akuo but sent Pyrrha flying out of the ring, with only a small amount of her aura drained as Akuo had recieved the brunt of the attack, though was now dented.

Everyone present were so shocked that some could swear that their jaws could have reached the center of Remenant, before Ruby and Amy both shouted with glee "And Glyff wins using his signature weapons Starlight Twins and his Astral Armor!" and as he began picking up the fallen pieces from his mask, Ruby asked "So who wants to fight another four way sparring match between the winners?" though saw everyone had left rather quickly, not wanting to fight a monster of a warrior themselves.

 **Author's Note: Well here's the full sparring round set up, though I don't know how people will hold with Weiss getting a easy win with Obsydia (Me and my baby sister agreed that her OC would do that due to being both a airhead and honorable warrior). As for Pandora besting Ruby, Amy, and Jaune was simple matter of Pandora having real combat experience with her armor. As for the Rat, it is friends with Oslo, Zwei, and Hawk. XD It also insults it's friends but on a lesser scale. If you don't know, I used Old Gaelic Irish, so translate in google to know what it said. I could not get either chapter to be longer then 1.5 k words so I combined them because of it. Sorry for this huge delay. DX  
**


	9. Jaunedice and Hunter Knight History

Disclaimer: RWBY and Nanatsu no Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins does not belong to me but to RoosterTeeth and Nakaba Suzuki. Select OC's and such belong to either my family or Warmachine375. That is all.

 **Author's Note: Please read the previous chapter again since it was updated with the final part of the duel. As for this chapter, I would like people to note the red eyes as well in both series (I swear I am not the only one to notice while writing this story). Also Nakaba, please don't do what I think your doing, since that might piss off a lot of fans, though I will not say more then that. Also reserving the seventh month with every seventh day being a Q+A for the Sins and some RWBY characters. Feel free to leave them in a PM or review! Now onto the next chapter my intrepid readers!**

A few weeks have past, Jaune is now dueling Cardin Winchester on a stage though it is obvious that Jaune is clearly outmatched. Cardin simply laughs at Jaune's attempts to hurt him, taunting him while they spar. As Cardin dodges Jaune's charge, he swings his mace knocking Jaune back though thankfully he still holds onto his shield as well, lessening a humiliating defeat possibly. Though Jaune just charges Cardin with his sword held high and blocked as Cardin tells Jaune that this is when he loses, with Jaune beginning to rebuke him with "Over my dead bod-oof" but interrupted by Cardin kneeing him in the stomach. Just before Cardin is able to deliver the finishing blow, Derriere shouts "That's enough mister Winchester!", stopping him mid swing.

Hevy then points out that Jaune was low on Aura and tells the class that, in a tournament style duel, this is when the match would end in the four kingdoms. He continues however that Bretonnian Hunters are not so easy to defeat as they are exempted from this rule for wearing armor and must be disarmed in such a case to call their matches. Derriere then announces the Vytal Festival will have the first class of Brettanian Hunters to participate in the tournament with the other schools, and says with a yawn "So make sure to keep in mind what Hevy said. Or you'll end up like a a-" but is interrupted as Hevy coughs to remind her of her language. This seems to excite both Teams RWBY and GRAE at the prospect of facing Holy Knights in the tournament.

Later in the cafeteria Team RWBY, JNPR, GRAE, and PYRO sit down for a meal, listening to Nora Valkyrie tell them of a dream she has been having for a month, but is corrected constantly by Ren and Yin, the later finding it amusing. Ruby, Amy, Ethan and Pyrrha look worriedly at Jaune before Pyrrha asks finally "Jaune are you okay?" though is confused momentarily before saying "Yep I'm fine. Why do you ask?".

Ethan then explains laughing "Well you don't look fine my friend!" as everyone now begins to look at him, which Jaune nervously affirms that he is totally fine before hearing Cardin and his team bullying a bunny faunas girl they know as Velvet Scarlatina with Amy then adds "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you ever since the first week." before Jaune shrugs it off, saying "Who Cardin Winchester? Nah he just likes to pull practical jokes and such." before Ethan adds almost seriously "Jaune, I do practical jokes and such, so I know that is not what he is doing. Also you said his full name, emphasizing him specifically."

"Please name these times that he has 'bullied' me?" Jaune asks raising his hands up, using air qoutes with his fingers. Ruby then lists off the times he opened his shield in a doorway, knocking his books out of his hands, and the one time he launched him with his own rocket propelled locker, before Yin adds "And the time he posted that piece of paper on your back saying "Kick my dumb butt." which everyone looks at Yin surprised except Ethan who agrees with him as well. "One I thought that was Ethan and two I didn't land that far from the school."

"Jaune you know you can ask us for help if you want." Pyrrha suggests before Nora then suggests loudly "We'll break his legs!" with a maniacal grin and Obsydia raising a arm as well while shouting happily "Aye!". Jaune then halfheartedly defends him, adding "Besides, Cardin is mean to everyone.". Velvet then shouts in pain, asking Cardin to let her ears go, who says "See I told you they were real." Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL begin laughing at her. Pyrrha then comments on his rude attitude as "Atrocious.", with Blake and Pandora mentioning that he's not the only one. However Rugby then asks "Where's Team GRAE?" causing everyone at their table that all of Team GRAE is gone before Yang then says nervously "Uh guys?" pointing to Team CRDL and Velvet.

Meanwhile, Team CRDL is still picking on Velvet before a girl with a purple cloak and a boom box smacks Cardin's hands from Velvet's ears, saying "You four are mean. Apologize to Velvet now." before putting some ointment on her ears before Cardin growls and socks Amy in the face, saying "Why should you care? She's just a freak and your a freak for just defending her." as she falls onto Velvet, who tries to help Amy up.

However, before Team CRDL capitalizes on their obvious strength, they feel a strong dark presence behind them as Ethan and Runea run over to both Velvet and Amy, the former tending to their injuries as Runea stands guard, saying "You really should not have hit Amy. I feel sorry for you four." Before Cardin could retort and strike though, he heard his three team mates scream in terror as some bones snap.

As Cardin turns to face what had attacked his Team, he saw that Russel, Dove, and Lark were all unconscious but also had either a hand, a arm, or a finger respectively bent at a horrible angle, with the massive cloaked form of Glyff standing over them, and though his mask terrified most, what really frightened Cardin now was that Glyff's eyes were now pitch night black instead of pale white orbs. "I-I-I'm so-sorry f-f-for hurting Ve-Velvet a-a-and Amy. P-p-please fo-forgive m-m-me." Cardin stuttered in terror before Glyff then reached for his leg. That was when Cardin screamed.

* * *

"I don't care if he broke their limbs in retaliation for attacking his partner, he should not have gone to such extreme lengths!" Glynda shouted at the two men with her in the tower. Ozpin then sighs, before saying "Glynda, The Huntsmaster is sending The Blood Knight to assist you in maintaining order. I trust this is fine with you?"

Glynda's angered face then turns into a look of mortified horror, saying quietly "I never meant to call for assistance, especially from the leader of the Blood Trackers. I merely wanted the boy to be-" but is interrupted by Estarossa, who calmly says "Reprimanded? Sadly, if you complain of being unable to handle the current task that The Huntsmaster has given, then he is obliged to send someone to assist at a appropriate level. Sadly he thinks that Unstable Red Eyed Nut is the best for the job."

Glynda shook in frustration, knowing what the Blood Knight is capable of and of their history with a professor of their academy. "What about Oobleck? Should I notify him?" which Ozpin nodded, allowing Glynda to leave and as the door closed, Estarossa snickered a bit before saying "Oobleck's going to be in a panic knowing who's coming."

* * *

In History Class, Doctor Oobleck is giving a lecture on the Faunas Rights Revolution, more commonly known as the "Faunus War" fought between Humans and Faunas, all while zipping around the classroom. "And while near the end of the war, Bretannia joining on the side of the Faunas Clan seems Ancient History, it is imperative to know that these are recent events!" Oobleck added before taking a sip from his coffee mug and asking "Now have any of you been recently subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunas Heritage?" at which both Velvet and Ethan raise their hands with a few others but Ethan laughs while doing so, saying "Course they usually back down when they see my mom."

"This is the kind of ignorance that breeds violence." Oobleck comments before adding "I mean just look at the White Fang!" before taking a sip once more of his coffee, asking "Now which of you young Scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" with both Weiss and Runea answer, with Weiss answering "The Battle of Fort Castle!" and Runea answering "and The Brittanian Clans assistance at Strongard Hill!" at which Oobleck affirms with "Both are correct!" then asking "And what did the Faunas have a advantage over the forces of General Lagune and what did the Brittanians bring into that battle?" at which Cardin flicks a small paper football into the back of Jaune's head to wake him.

Unfortunately, Oobleck naturally assumes that Jaune knows the answer when he says "Hey", asking "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class I see! What are the answers?" and is disappointed at first when Jaune answers Binoculars to his first question, misreading Pyrrha's visual clues, but genuinely interested when he answers that the Holy Knights were a game changer in the war as well. However he is stopped from congratulating Jaune for recovering somewhat when Cardin laughs at him causing Oobleck to call on him for the answers as well. Cardin then attributes the Faunas victory to "Animals being easier to train" and that even then they needed another human kingdom's assistance to win the war but Pyrrha then subtly mocks Cardin, saying "Your not the most open of minded individuals are you Cardin?" who takes offense, challenging Pyrrha's theory. "No I have the answers. It's Night Vision and Britannia's varied Clans and Holy Knights. Many faunas are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark and the Holy Knights were equivalent to Hunters of Remenant, though served directly under their kingdoms rulers and with Giants, Fairies, and Fallen assisting the Faunas, the remaining Human Kingdoms of Remenant had no choice but to accede to the demands of the Faunas."

Blake Belladonna then builds upon Pyrrha's answer, stating "General Lagune attempted to ambush the Faunus army in the middle of the night, only to be captured after his army was defeated. His successors failed miserably afterwards as they kept underestimating the strengths of Brittania, whose varied forces made it key for their victories, and thankfully ended when Brittania offered the Faunas the status as clan when they discovered the similar blood ties between Beastmen and Faunas, renaming them the Faunas Clan and given some authority in Brittania's affairs." then adds a bit of insult to injury at Cardin, saying "Maybe if General Lagune and his aides had paid attention in class, he would not have been remembered as such a failure." causing many to snicker at the implied insult, with Cardin beginning to stand in anger before Oobleck orders him to retake his seat.

"Now you and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional reading." Oobleck explained, causing Jaune to groan some what and as Class ends, Ethan stays as well but beside Jaune. "Now both of you have been struggling in your studies since day one but I don't know if you are too stubborn or just don't care but that ends today!" at which Ethan says with a laugh "Actually it is more from worry Doctor." before silencing himself as Oobleck glares at him before continuing "We only accept the best of the best and you both worked hard to get in this school and history is important. If you can not learn from it, you are destined to repeat it. Pages 51 to 111 for you Mister Winchester and Pages 51 to 91 for you Mister Arc and I expect an Essay from both of you by next class. Now run along." and zooms out of the classroom.

As the three leave the room, Cardin is about to shove Jaune before Ethan gets in the way, getting knocked down to the floor instead, and as he walks away, Jaune and Pyrrha help Ethan up, Pyrrha suggesting "You both know I really will break his legs." which Ethan laughs at, saying "If we responded like that to Cardin, me and Jaune would be kicked out before anyone knew it. I'll see you both at the dorms." and runs off at which Pyrrha has an idea and drags Jaune to the rooftop above the dorms. However Jaune misinterprets for contemplating something dreadful but is thankfully tackled by Pyrrha as she realizes what he was thinking.

"Jaune, I know your having a difficult time in class and not the strongest of fighters, and that is why I want to help you by teaching you up here so we're not disturbed." Pyrrha explains, then adds "You made it into Beacon and that speaks volumes of you." before Jaune replies "Your wrong. I didn't earn my spot here by going to some combat school or pass any tests. I received some transcripts from my grandfather Ban, who said that they would get me into either Beacon or Bastion **(Britannia's Hunter Academy)** and I could learn to be a hunter like my dad, mom, grandparents, and great grand dad. However I think they were fake since my grandfather is known for being a thief. Ethan got in because of passing the entrance tests and being Ms Goodwitch's son."

Pyrrha then insists "Then let me help you-" but is interrupted as Jaune snaps at her, saying angrily "I don't want any help! I don't want to the lovable idiot that is stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand?!" and as she reaches to comfort him, he pulls away, stating he wants to be alone, to which Pyrrha obliges, though is emotionally hurt by his harsh response. Though after Pyrrha leaves, Cardin climbs to the roof and reveals he heard everything from below, saying "I heard everything Jauney Boy, and I got to admit that your old mans' rep and doing such a thing for you is quite interesting." at which Jaune is about to beg him not to tell anyone though is surprised by Cardin's promise to keep Jaune's secret, but adds "Though only if you do what I need help with from you. Such as the readings Oobleck assigned us. As long as you behave, we'll be the best of friends Jauney Boy." before climbing back down to his room. Little to everyone's knowledge a fourth witness disappears from the rooftops, having heard and seen everything.

 **Author's Note: OMFO My back is killing me and I feel like I am going to die! I still managed to get this typed up and edited a bit and hope you readers enjoyed! Please leave a review and a fav if you enjoyed it! I'm going with Abathur now to get drunk. Geese I really need to get Grim Slayers moving! Been a while since I updated it! Also recent news on Nanatsu no Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas is now Vegeta (I think) but will see in the upcoming chapter! XD Have a great week my readers and fans!  
** _Abathur: Sequences are flawed can improve.  
_ **No Aba, you don't need to update it, just leave the Ultralisk be.**


	10. Forever Fall in Shadow

**AN: *Constantly sneezes* I seriously should have gotten better before posting this but a promise is a promise and this chapter shall go up! Also debating on whether or not to continue this after December, since I seem to not be receiving any helpful reviews for it. Does not mean it will be permanently ended after the next chapter but it will be on hold until I can get some more helpful reviews for it. Just a heads up to the fans of this. Onward to the end of the first season! XD *Takes Kleenex from Aba to sneeze into*  
**

In Team JNPR's room, a gloomy Pyrrha Nikos looks out her dorm window, upset that Jaune spurned her help to train him better. Nora then asks "Why does Jaune get home so late?" as she jumps up and down on her bed, at which Ren replies "He's become rather scarce since fraternizing with Cardin.". Nora then expresses her concern saying "Doesn't he know we all need our sleep before heading into Forever Fall?". Pyrrha however, bitterly responds "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing.".

Outside the room, Jaune closes his team's door, still questioning his role as leader, before Ruby greets him surprisingly, with Glyff and Pandora standing beside her. "Did you lock yourself out again?" Pandora asks interrogatively, though Jaune replies nervously "Uh no, I have my key here!". Glyff lets out a few growls before Ruby translates "Glyff asks where you have been recently?" at which Jaune sighs before explaining that he did something he shouldn't, Cardin having him on a leash, and Pyrrha is refusing to talk to him. "I'm starting to think that coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune admits finally, slumping down to the floor, before adding "I'm a failure.".

"Nope!" Ruby exclaims, surprising both Pandora and Jaune, with Jaune asking confused "Nope?" to which Ruby again states "Nope!" causing Pandora and Glyff to chuckle. She then adds "Your a leader now Jaune, like me, Glyff, and Pandora and you can't be a failure." before he asks "What if I am a failure at being a leader?" to which Ruby responds once more with "Nope!" then sits down with him, with Glyff on her other side and Pandora standing across from her. "Not the easiest to understand are you?" Jaune asks as Ruby then responds nope once more.

"Jaune you may have been a failure when you were a kid and a failure the first day we met, but you can't be a failure now." Ruby explains as Jaune sinks at each time she explains the two times he was a failure but perks up at the end, as Pandora raises a eyebrow at what Ruby was getting at. "You want to know why?" Ruby asks as Jaune struggles to find the answer, before Ruby finishes with "Because it's not just you anymore. You have a team now. We all do!" before waving a hand to Pandora and Glyff as well. "If we fail, then we'll be just bringing them down with us. We have to put our team mates first and ourselves second." Ruby explains as Glyff grunts in agreement as Pandora slightly smiles at what Ruby is saying, understanding it now. "Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I believe that it can be you." Ruby finishes before saying good night to the three.

As Glyff and Pandora then leave for their respective rooms for bed, Jaune stands up, now encouraged by Ruby's words, though still doubtful of himself as a leader. Suddenly, his scroll receives a voice message from Cardin, with orders on top of the Dust Project that Jaune's supposed to work on for him that he has to go out and get some Rapier Wasps.

The next day Glynda Goodwitch leads a group consisting of teams RWBY, JNPR, GRAE, PYRO, and CRDL through Forever Fall on Professor Peach's behalf, though accompanied by a man in a weird suit and hooded figure. Though the students are in awe of the scenery, Glynda instructs them that they are each there to collect a jar of red sap from the trees deep within the forest. Cardin then drags Jaune away with his team, leaving a dejected Pyrrha with everyone else. As everyone gathers the sap, even with Nora and Obysdia drinking the sap, annoying their team mates greatly, Ruby, Amy, and Glyff note that the hooded figure is missing, though are assured by Glynda that it is fine.

* * *

Meanwhile with Team CRDL and Jaune, Jaune brings six jars of sap, with Cardin making a strange rhetorical speech about why there are six jars instead of five, dragging Jaune with them to a ridge overlooking everyone else. Jaune notes how Pyrrha and Team GRAE is close to her, with Cardin then stating to Jaune "Alright, I want you to throw this Jar at the redhead, which will spread to those other four freaks, then I'll release the rapier wasps on them, teaching them a lesson for picking a fight with Team CRDL. Unless you want me to tell Ms. Goodwitch about you lying your way into Beacon?" before shoving the jar into Jaune's hands.

Jaune hesitates, before remembering something his grand father told him about trying to kill his only best friend to resurrect his grandmother, not thinking about the consequences and regretting it forever as well as Ruby's words of being a leader. "No." Jaune states as he lowers his arm with the jar before Cardin then asks as if he misheard "Come again?" which angers Jaune into throwing the sap at Cardin, covering him in it, which a he chuckles in annoyance before saying "Now you've done it." prompting Team CRDL to grab Jaune.

Cardin then begins to viciously beating Jaune up, promising him that after he's done, he will send Jaune back to his family in pieces. "I don't care what you do to me, because I am not letting you hurt my team ever." Jaune defiantly states, prompting Cardin to lift him up from the ground, letting Jaune kick the air uselessly, before asking mockingly "What you think talk like that makes you tough now?" at which Jaune mocks Cardin's attempts to intimidate him by smiling, causing Cardin to become angrier, throwing a punch at his face. However as Cardin's punch lands on Jaune, Jaune unconsciously blocks it with his Aura, forcing Cardin to drop him and grasp his hand, crying out in pain and the aura then instantly heals his bruises as well. While Jaune stares, stunned and in awe at the glow from his Aura, Lark kicks him from behind, knocking him down again.

Jaune's salvation however, comes from the unlikeliest of sources in the form of a Ursa Major. Attracted by the scent of the sap on Cardin's armor, the Ursa appears from the woods and attacks Cardin. While the rest of Team CRDL flees, Cardin begins to try defending himself from the Grimm, but is easily disarmed. Jaune then debates whether he should fight to protect Cardin or abandon him to his fate.

Informed by a fleeing Russel of what's happening, Ruby, Pyrrha, Glyff, Amy, Rugby, and Weiss send their teammates to get Glynda Goodwitch and the other chaperones while they go investigate.

Meanwhile, Cardin tries to run from the Grimm but is knocked to the ground. Pyrrha, Ruby, Amy, Glyff, Weiss, and Rugby arrive and find Cardin crawling away from the Ursa. As the Grimm attempts to finish Cardin, it is suddenly blocked by Jaune's shield. Weiss and Rugby begin to move to intervene, but Pyrrha instructs the others to hold off and let Jaune fight, with Glyff holding back both Rugby and Amy as well. Surprisingly, Jaune manages to fend off the Ursa for a short time, blocking its blows with his shield while counterattacking with his sword. However, after being knocked down twice by the Ursa, he checks his scroll and realizes that his Aura is now dangerously low.

Both Jaune and the Ursa charge at each other one last time; however, upon noticing that Jaune has left himself open to the Ursa's claws, Pyrrha intervenes at the last moment, raising her hand with a black outline, which raises his shield. This allows Jaune to successfully block the Ursa's attack, regaining his stance and beheading the Ursa as well.

Ruby is baffled at Pyrrha's ability, forcing Pyrrha to explain that her semblance is Polarity, similar to how Ruby's Semblance increases her speed and Weiss' allows her to create her glyphs. "You control poles?!" Ruby and Amy squeel in both delight but are reprimanded by Weiss calling them dunces before Glyff growls a bit for them to understand it is actually Magnetism. As Pyrrha prepares to leave, Ruby, Amy, Weiss, and Rugby argue that they should tell Glynda and the others what happened; however, Pyrrha asks them to keep it a secret in order to help Jaune to gain confidence in his abilities, which Glyff nods in agreement, convincing the others as well.

Following the fight, Cardin is helped up by Jaune, who has a new respect for the hunter in training before Jaune then states angrily "Never mess with my team... no, my friends ever again!" before walking away, leaving a intimidated and apologetic Cardin behind before the cloaked figure appears behind Cardin saying sinisterly "So how does it feel knowing your blackmail back fired on you, Little Winchester?" forcing Carding to whirl around and scream like a terrified little girl at what was before him.

After returning to Beacon Academy, Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha for his recent behavior on top of the Dorms. Pyrrha accepts his apology, then tells him that Team JNPR misses their leader. She invites him to come back down and eat pancakes, made by Ren before adding that there will be no syrup because of Nora. Before they leave though, Jaune asks "Could you help train me in becoming a better fighter?", which in response, Pyrrha pushes Jaune to the floor, stating that his fighting stance is wrong and advising him on how to correct it. She then reaches down, takes his hand, and helps him back to his feet. The two hold hands and then begin to train together, before being interrupted by Ethan, who asks with a laugh "I heard that you believed that you did not deserve to be here Jaune because of your grand dad Ban giving you falsified transcripts? Fun fact: Those transcripts are real and your grand mother Elaine promised to casterize him if he falsified your papers." before falling over laughing as Jaune gaped like a fish out of water that he actually did make it into Beacon with out lying.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office, Glynda, Esta, Ozpin, and Zeldris look at the cloaked figure and man in a weird military suit. Suddenly both took their head gear off to reveal their faces, the first being a woman with blood red eyes, short blonde hair, and pale white skin dressed in blood red armor; the second person a dark skinned blind man with dreadlocks, who said "I don't think Glyff is suffering horribly like you said Ozpin though it was good to see my daughter with her own team." which Ozpin then replies "It was more since we were having difficulties with him on campus." before addresing the armored lady next to him in seriousness as she sharpened a giant two handed sword "Also was it really necessary to terrify Mr. Winchester that way, Ms. Oobleck?".

"Of course and while I would like to say I am needed here for my dear brother, so I can be here with my sweetheart, I have now sent forth a request that Meliodas and Ban be present instead. Qrow and Raven could use the support after all." the young woman laughed before standing up, and turned to leave, then added "Also, I suggest telling Ironwood to stand down, since I am not particularly fond of the man's reckless nature." at which both Glynda and Zeldris sigh in relief, with Estarossa adding "Well at least she did not demolish a building this time looking for Oobleck."

 **AN: Uggghhhh. Death is pounding at my head with a sledgehammer. Anyways, leave a helpful review addressing any problems you think I should fix if you want to see this continued after December and leave any questions for Characters in this story for the Sinner's Q+A on July. Have a wonderful month my readers! XD** _ **Aba: Lemon Juice allergy?  
**_

 **No just a cold. Zzzzzzzz...  
**


	11. The Strays

Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu No Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins (Nakaba Suzuki I salute thee) or RWBY (Somewhat happy about some predictions I made about it at the end of Season 3, though still question your logic RoosterTeeth). OC's also belong to their respective owners.

 **AN: Check next chapter why this is late! Also, plan on explaining a bit of what happened with the Commandments in this new Alternate Universe and some other things. Check near the end to find out. Onwards!  
**

Teams RWBY, GRAE, and PYRO are walking through Vale on Friday during the preparations for the Vytal Festival, with Weiss, Rugby, and Runea leading them. "The amount of planning and thought that goes into this festival! It's so wonderful!" Weiss says dreamily with a smile, causing Ruby to respond "This is the most we've seen you smile Weiss." with Amy adding "It's actually rather creepy, Ice Queen. Ni-Shi-Shi." who shushes both as they make their way to the docks.

"Seriously though why are we here? Besides feeding the little Ice Princess here her ego food?" Yin asks bored though is silenced by Rugby smacking him upside the head, knocking him out cold. "I heard that several teams from both Brittania and Vacuo were arriving and felt that as representatives of Beacon, we should welcome them" Weiss explained though Rugby whispers to the rest "More so we would investigate the competition's abilities in the tournament" with a embarrassed Weiss trying horribly to deny it, managing to fool only Obsydia.

Ruby, Amy, and Ethan then notice that a nearby Dust store has been vandalized and robbed, police tape surrounding the site, though it instantly grabs there attention because of two bystanders near it, rather then the crime site itself. "Grandpa!" Both Rose girls shout before tackling a short blonde boy with a cowlick and bright green eyes, dressed in a white overcoat, shirt, and pants with gold buttons, while a tall, young, muscular man possessing a set of well-developed abdominal muscles looked on with a grin as he was tackled. He had short, spiky, pale blue hair, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes and a large scar on the left side of his neck. Ethan greets the man with a laugh, saying "Hey Sir Ban!" causing Blake, Weiss, and Pandora to fall over from sheer comical shock at seeing two of the legendary Sins in Vale.

"Hey girls! How's school with Aunt Derriere and Uncles Esta and Zel? Ni-Shi-Shi" the shorter boy said as he got up from his grand daughters knocking him down, with two comical bumps on his head. Suddenly Ruby and Amy begin to ramble at such a speed that Weiss is about to scold both before Ban says nonchalantly in a sing song tone "Don't worry about the Captain, miss~. He is keeping up with them just fine~." at which Meliodas responds with laughter, then saying "Well it's great to hear that you got promoted to leader Ruby and Amy is with Glyff so he can have a translator. Funny that Oobleck, Port, and Oz are still the same as usual! Ni-Shi-Shi." then noticed the others watching them, before grinning with a salute, saying "Hey, name's Meliodas, Barkeeper of The Boar's Hat! Nice to meet you."

Weiss is beginning to blush and stammer as she introduces herself, but stops upon seeing Meliodas, groping Obsydia, Yang, Runea, and Blake, causing her, Rugby, and Pandora to shout "Stop that you Perv!" causing Yang and Runea to sweatdrop at Meliodas' antics, Obsydia to laugh, and Blake to cover her chest from embarrassment and shame at being touched. "Yep everyone's filled out quite nicely. Ni-Shi-Shi." Meliodas laughs as he dodges a energy blade swipe from Glyff, who is growling in annoyance with a hint of anger, before chasing him around a bit, as Amy asks Ethan "What does Extreme Groping Pervert mean?" causing most of the other girls to look at her in deadpan shock, while Ruby and Obsydia just look as confused as well, with the remaining conscious boys to stop thinking momentarily before everyone ignores the question to address the other Sin present.

"So... What happened here, Uncle Ban?" Runea asks as Glyff is still chasing Meliodas for groping the girls, at which Ban is whistling before saying cheerily "Well apparently this shop was robbed of Dust with the police department thinking it to be the White Fang. According to some detectives from the Vale Police Department, this is the second incident this week. My bet is on Roman Torchy. Me and Meliodas got called in to assist by Artie and Ozi to assist. We also came with teams MUSE, CLAN, and MARK representing Britannia in the tournament and two other teams will be arriving with the other kingdoms.".

Weiss then says "Well I for one believe the Detectives are right about it being the White Fang. They are nothing but a bunch of criminally insane degenerates." which Blake is slightly angered by but is interrupted by Ban asking rather seriously "You do know the White Fang started as a Peaceful Protest Movement kid and was once approved by Brittania due to those peaceful protests. So are you saying Britannia promotes a criminal underworld?" which takes Teams RWBY, RAE, and PRO aback, making Weiss stuttering a apology to him. He then sighs before looking at the crime scene, saying "Still I can't really argue on their behalf since they began terrorizing the Kingdoms. Heck even Giants and Fairies are targeted by their misguided sense of justice."

Weiss, thinking she might have found a way to get back into one of the legendary sins good books, then reasserts "So most Faunas are no good then and only know how to lie, cheat, and steal. I-" which angers Blake further but Ban then asks dangerously, seemingly angered "Are you saying Zhivago, a beastman and my adopted dad, is no good? He may have lied, cheated, and stole, but he made me the man I am today. So show some respect brat." with his tone carrying a sense that if she argued further, he would probably kill her. Obsydia then adds while tearing up "So does that mean me and Ethan are no good?" which Weiss freezes up at and looks up to Obsydia, seeing her tear up, then begins to apologize profusely to calm her down.

However, the conversation is interrupted by a tanned male monkey faunas with short spiky blonde hair being chased across the deck of a docking ship. Said distraction is wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique; and blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He also sports black and yellow sneakers as well and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem.

He jumps onto the docks, hanging upside down by his tail from a wooden post the crew shouting at him calling him a 'no good stowaway' which he retorts to jovially "Hey! I'm a great stowaway! A lousy stowaway would have been caught!" at which a detective throws a can at him, shouting for him to get down, only to to have a bannanna peel thrown on said detective's face. Soon he is being chased by detectives and passes by Team's RWBY and PYRO, winking at Blake before bumping into Glyff, who had finally caught Meliodas but loses his grip, allowing the Sin of Wrath to escape.

"Well there goes one of the competition Ice Queen." Ethan sarcastically laughs, prompting Weiss to shout "Quick, after him!" with the three teams, except Ruby and Amy who apologize for leaving so suddenly, before following their friend's as well. "Ni-Shi-Shi, good to see my grand daughters are having fun. After our meeting with Oz and the others, you want to arm wrestle Ban?" Meliodas asks with a grin at which Ban sings gleefully "And here I thought you would have forgotten on the ride here." before departing for Beacon Academy.

While following the boy faunas, Weiss suddenly runs into someone as she turns a corner, groaning as she watches the competition escape into an alley. Yang interrupts pointing downwards, saying "Uh Weiss?" which the Heiress looks down to see herself on top of a ginger haired girl with a pink bow and green eyes, wearing a rather old style blouse and overalls, with black stockings covering her legs, ending with black slippers. Weiss then jumps up and off her, her ponytail smacking Runea's face and Pandora's visor. "Salutations!" the still prone girl greeted with a raised hand.

"Uh hello?" Ruby and Amy respond quizzically as Yang asks, just as confused "Are you... okay?" as Ethan laughs as he lends a hand for the girl to grab to stand, though she responds smiling "I'm wonderful!" as Yin begins to come around, seeing the prone girl from Obsydia's shoulder, confused as to what had happened while he was unconscious. "Do you... want to... get up?" Rugby asks, as Glyff begins to sniff the air before tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes!" the girl answers with a nod, before jumping to her feet, kicking Ethan in the jaw as he was still offering his hand, who also knocks into Runea, knocking both out. The remainder of the group take a single step back at the same time in both surprise and fright, though strangely not Glyff, who just bends down a bit to look Penny face to face, still seeming confused by something. "I apologize for hurting your comrades." the girl apologizes before introducing herself "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" and waits politely for them to introduce themselves.

Each of them then proceeds to introduce themselves, with Yang and Yin asking "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" before being elbowed by both Weiss and Rugby, then introducing themselves. "The two you knocked unconscious are Runea Firestorm and Ethan Goodwitch." Ruby explains pointing a thumb to the two named characters, with Amy adding as she latches onto Glyff's arm "And the guy that seems confused more then surprised is Glyff Branwen." at which Glyff growls something which Ruby and Amy look at him as if he is insane.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny exclaims, at which Rugby says "You already said that." unnerved about the girl's memory. Penny thinks for a moment before saying with a smile "So I did!" and nods. "Well sorry for running into you." Weiss apologizes as Rugby and Obsydia explain that they will take Ethan and Runea back to the dorms, while Ruby and Amy have to pull Glyff away from Penny, both saying "Take care friend!" offhandedly as they leave with Pandora saying to both "You two are going to regret that later." confusing both girls.

"She seemed... off." Yang said, with Yin agreeing as Weiss then asks "Now were did that Faunas riff raff run off to?" before all stop suddenly at seeing Penny suddenly in front of them. "What did you call me?" she asked, seeming offended, though Weiss and Yin were looking both back and forth, trying to figure out how she got from behind them to in front of them without anyone in their group noticing. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think you heard me-" Yang began to explain but is cut off by Penny saying as she walks past to Ruby and Amy "Not you, you two." at which both girls are confused, unsure of what they said to her.

"You both called me friend. Am I really your friend?" Penny clarifies before asking them hopefully, which both girls look to their friends and family to what they should do, with Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Yin making motions of denial, while Glyff just shrugs a bit, not caring what they did. "Yeah! Sure! Why not?" both Ruby and Amy said unsure, causing all but Glyff to fall over from surprise, as Penny then laughs with joy before saying "Sensational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" at which Ruby shifts somewhat over to Weiss, asking "Is this what it was like when you first met me and Amy?" who is dusting herself off as she replies coolly "No she seems far more coordinated and does not have a crazy dangerous overprotective boyfriend around her."

Yang then asks "So what are you doing here in Vale?" at which Penny responds "I'm here to participate in the fighting festival." at which Yin asks "Wait you fighting in the tournament?" which Penny salutes as she answers "I'm combat ready!" with Weiss commenting a bit unnerved "Forgive me but you hardly look the part.". "Says the girl wearing a dress while fighting?" Blake asks mockingly at which Weiss retorts "It's a combat skirt!" before low fiving both Ruby and Amy, agreeing with her, after which she realizes something and asks "Wait if your fighting in the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?!" causing Blake to become a bit angered.

"The who?" Penny asks confused, as Weiss shows her a poorly made picture, saying "The filthy Faunas from the boat?!" at which Blake has had enough and asks angrily "Why do you keep calling him that?!" with Weiss to look to her confused, with Blake continuing "Stop calling him a rapscallion or degenerate!" at which Weiss releases Penny, asking as she motions to said objects around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can or this lamppost as a lamppost?" **  
**

"So you view Faunas as no more then objects?" Pandora asks coldly, surprising Weiss momentarily before she adds to strengthen her argument "He still clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" at which Blake shouts angrily "You ignorant judgemental brat!" then walks of in anger. Before Weiss could even continue though, Pandora stepped in between her and Blake, looking down at the Heiress from her armor before following after Blake to comfort her with Amy. "You do know that is she is partially right, Ice Princess? I mean, not all criminals turn to crime because they want to, plus Sir Ban was once a criminal known as Ban the Bandit before becoming the Sin of Greed" Yin chastised Weiss, leaving the girl a bit ashamed as they headed back to the dorms.

Back in their dorms, the argument resumes, with Weiss asking "I don't understand WHY this is causing such a problem!" at which Blake retorts "That IS the problem!". "You realize you are defending an organization that hates all other races, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss shouts angrily to Blake who responds equally angered "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin and YOU that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"which Weiss asks incredulously "People like ME?!" which Blake adds then loudly "YOU'RE DISCRIMINATORY!".

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yells in frustration, causing Blake to go silent as they stare each other down, Weiss then angrily explains further "You want to know WHY I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" then walks over to the window, leaning on the bookshelf by it before continuing "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in real ACTUAL bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember and ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen; and every day, my father would come home, furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." then bangs her fist against the shelf.

Ruby then goes over to comfort her, saying "Weiss, I-" but is interrupted by Weiss who shouts "No!" before turning back to Blake and stalks back over to her "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" at which Blake, who was momentarily feeling sorry for Weiss, shouts angrily as her emotions resurface "Well maybe WE were just tired of being pushed around!" causing everyone to go silent in surprise. Weiss begins to back away slowly, while Blake realizes what she said, looking at her various team mates reactions. "I... I..." Blake stutters before dashing out the door, with Ruby chases her to the doorway, yelling for her to wait and come back, as Yang sits down as Weiss looks down in thought.

As Blake runs outside and arrives at the statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, she stares at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow, pulling the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as Cat Faunas Ears twitch in the cool night air. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a two male voices behind her.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." the first said with the second saying in agreement "Indeed, Mr. Wukong. She seems to have her mother's looks as well." which she turns around to see who spoke to her.

* * *

As morning comes, Ruby wakes up, yawning in the process then looks to Blake's bunk, saddened that she has not returned. Later in the day, it is said that Professor Escanor is not on the grounds, having said he is taking care of some family matters in Vale, Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Teams GRAE and PYRO search now for Blake, with Glyff and Amy assisting the first three while the others search elsewhere. "She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby says in worry at which Weiss says off handedly "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" though Amy says "Weiss, come on. She's one of your teammates.".

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss mockingly exclaims, which Ruby chastises her for. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang reasons while they search. "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses! And if Pandora has been her friend since they were kids, that means that she too is a Faunas and a member. It is just as I said about the White Fang being nothing but liars, thieves, and murderers." Weiss says incredulously then begins to add "I would not even be surprised if they were part Grimm! It would expla-" but is interrupted by a loud slap on the cheek, with Ruby being the culprit, who says with tears in her eyes "Do NOT ever compare Blake, Pandora, or ANY Faunas to what Glyff has to deal with." before walking away with Amy in anger with both holding onto Glyff, who looks down saddened at them, leaving a stunned Weiss with Yang, who sighs, saying "When we get back together at the dorms, I think Glyff is going to explain what Ruby just said to you." before both continued on in their search.

* * *

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up to Professor Escanor and the monkey faunas, now known as Sun Wukong, sitting across from her, the later holding his drink with his tail as a hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down, saying sternly with a glare towards Escanor "So, you both want to know more about me? In exchange, you explain how you know my mother." who nods, not even perturbed by her glare. Blake sighs as she looks at her reflection in the tea.

 **AN: OMDN! My body is trying... to die! *Smacks head into wall* Okay so the Ten Commandments that survive in this AU are: Estarossa, Zeldris, Derriere, Monspiet, Dolor, and Gloxinia (The last three will be explained later on). As for Gowther being one, meh. He screws with us enough that he could be faking. Hopefully that clears it up somewhat.  
**


	12. Black, White, and GRAE in between!

**AN: Accept it! Happy Holidays to everyone and if you wish for me continue this year, please leave a supportive review that points out ANY flaws in the previous two chapters! I seriously have no idea what I am doing to make you people displeased or even what is pleasing you with this story and it is bugging me more then ever! As for the missed deadline of the previous chapter: Computer would not upload it that day or yesterday. *Grabs Baseball bat while glaring at screen, causing Computer to sweat in fear* So now I suggest to check on every Seventh Day for a new chapter but don't expect one every time you check in. Anyways enjoy!**

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun says in exaggeration as Blake gives a firm look while Escanor merely raises his eyebrows in amusement, which Sun feels the need to add "Yeah, like _that_." Blake rolls her eyes before asking them both sadly "Sun and..." pausing unsure as how to address the Lion's Sin of Pride, who laughs merrily before answering kindly "Just Escanor since we are neither in a formal setting nor in class." which Blake nods then continues "Escanor... Are either of you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun says in annoyance, getting smacked upside the head by Escanor, who had nodded his consent to knowing the White Fang, while Blake sips her tea, listening to this before stating "I was once a member of the White Fang with Pandora." causing Sun to go cross-eyed and choke on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information "Wait a minute, **you** were a member of the White Fang?!" he asks disbelievingly though Escanor sips his tea once more, obviously not affected by this news, at which Sun mutters "Does anything phase you mister?"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans, Faunus, and the other Clans. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate by humans. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, just as the Fairies and Giants. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people with Britannia continually supporting us. And that was how I met Pandora, being a the daughter of a representative of Britannia. We were at the front of every rally and took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. I guess I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor, and banned the inclusion of other clans, and discriminating against those who were the offspring of two clans. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, me and Pandora left. I had decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, especially against a kingdom that had aided us in our early days and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake explained then finishes with a wiggle of her cat ears beneath her bow.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asks causing Blake to look down in shame, saying nothing. "I suppose I should explain how I know your mother then, yes Miss Belladonna?" Escanor asked gently, causing Blake to raise her head with interest and Sun to pay attention to the older muscular man. "Let me see... I think it was Twenty to Twenty Five Years ago?" Escanor began recounting the story.

* * *

 **(Flashback to twenty years ago, Near Merlin's Old Lab)**

 **"Are you sure they will like me, Victor? I mean I am a Fa-" a woman strikingly similar to Blake begins to say as they approached what looked like a medieval tower on a boulder, with the tall dark haired man with similar physique as Escanor that is with her, interrupts her, saying "Don't worry Kali. If mom has an issue with you, she'll be swayed by dad easily." before knocking on the door. "Coming!" a timid man shouts within, and as the door, opens, reveals a short timid man with blond hair and a moustache and goatee. "Vi-Vi-Victor! My boy please come in! Your mother is just finishing a experiment and will meet us shortly in the di-di-dining room." the man stutters out, at which Victor lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, saying "It is fine father. Also, please meet Kali. This is the woman I was telling you both about."**

 **He steps aside for Kali to approach with a nervous smile and her ears twitching anxiously, which seems to not bother Escanor, who simply ushers them in saying "Please come in! It is after all dreadfully cold outside." at which Kali giggles before saying "It is actually Summer, and not that cold, Sir Leons." gesturing to the sun out behind her, who is a bit dumbfounded at being wrong on the season but laughs a bit before leading the two through the house, which was surprisingly bigger on the inside then out. "So is mom cooking or you, pop?" Victor asks, which Escanor laughs nervously "Sadly it is my cooking you will have to deal with. I fear your mother stays in her lab practicing her experiments then cooking." at which Victor laughs, before adding heartily "A good thing too! Since she would add something for a experiment, using our family as guinea pigs." which Kali nervously grins trying to think how Victor survived this long.**

 **As they step into the dining room, the three hear a loud explosion, which Escanor sighs at, then saying "I'll go get to cooking while your mother cleans up. Kali, if you would like to help me in the kitchen that would be wonderful." which Kali nods, unsure how else to approach this. However she notices Victor snickering a bit, hoping this was not planned. As Kali and him prepare the food, Escanor asks "Tell me Kali. How is Victor and Ghira doing? Not fighting anymore I hope?" to which Kali responds with a warm smile "I did not know, but if I had to wager what they were fighting over, it was probably me wasn't it?" at which Escanor laughed, slowly turning into his Sun form, the room temperature slightly increasing, before saying "Ever since the two met, they fought over everything, since Victor has only ever lost duels with Ghira, sometimes for little things or very serious issues, but at least they both know who had the favor of the sky that day. Tell me, who won that duel for your heart?"**

 **Kali gave a Cheshire smile, saying "Technically Ghira but really neither, saying that if they both continued to view me as a object to fight over, I would have neither of them. Ghira was somwhat insistent that I be with him, but Victor won my heart really as he felt I should have had a say in that duel as well." then sighs happily before adding "In the end, I chose Victor because of a lovely poem he read while he thought he was alone, saying it was one of yours, and to some what spite Ghira. Is it true the poem was yours and was about your wife?" Escanor blushes a bit before calming himself, knowing what would happen with the temperature if he did not keep his emotions in check, saying "Yes I did write it. I also find it humorous that both he and Ghira lost due to a woman. Something poetic about that. I should write about it." at which Kali asks "Yes you should and do send me a copy. I know I would enjoy it." causing both to laugh.**

 **Time flew by and they returned with dinner and saw Victor's mother chatting with him at the table, which Kali notes that Lady Merlin Leones was rather young, younger then her husband Escanor, and would not believe it was from magic if Victor had told her before. However, before they began their meal with Merlin having to gotten to know Kali a bit, Victor stood up, saying "My dear parents! I wish to say something before we begin feasting!" to which both Escanor and Merlin nod in amusement, thinking Victor was going to do something funny.**

 **"I am marrying Kali Dandelion. I ask if you will attend the wedding next spring?" Victor announces with a smile. Kali looks to her future parents in laws reactions and while Escanor's was in full support, Merlin had a somewhat blank look. Suddenly the air became rather cold, which both Escanor and Victor noticed as well, with Escanor going over to his wife, while Victor smiled nervously to Kali "See... All good." though was not reassured by the deathly murderous aura that Merlin gave off.**

* * *

(Present Day, Downtown Vale)

"While I did have to calm my wife and convince her to endorse their marriage, she eventually came to appreciate Kali and they became a rather mischievous pair, tormenting Victor with stories and such. He also said your mother was with child but I never knew more, as several misguided humans thought by attacking the woman that the leader of the White Fang loved as well as his unborn child, he would lose the will to continue the fight. Victor, who I believe to be your father, saved both you and your mother, stalling them long enough for you to find shelter with Ghira and The White Fang. I know Ghira and Kali might not have told you out of fear of losing you and respect that but I also promised you to explain how I knew your mother." Escanor finished and looked up to see both Sun and Blake with mouths hanging agape in shock. "What? Is there something in my beard or mustache?" he asks confused before running a muscled hand through it.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Vale, everyone continues their search for Blake, shouting her name every now and then. As Amy and Ruby make small talk in between yelling, Penny cheerfully greets them, saying "And I think Glyff should try a white cloak!" at which both Ruby and Amy turn around suddenly in surprise, while Glyff turns around uncaringly, though protectively holds his cloak. "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" both girls shout at the exact same time.

Penny though cheerfully ignores the question and asks "Hey guys! What are you up to?" which confuses the three before Ruby and Amy explain that they are looking for their friend Blake. "Oh you mean the Faunas girl!" which further confuses Ruby and Amy at how she knew, but ignore it after realizing several things that connect it. "So, where is she?" Penny asks, which Amy answers "We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." at which Penny gasps in shock, saying in comfort as she approaches the girls, which is uncomfortable for Amy and Ruby, "Well don't you worry my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right Glyff?" Ruby asks, which Glyff shrugs his shoulders in that he cares not if Penny joins them or not, which Penny takes as she can tag along.

* * *

Sun and Blake walk down a alleyway from the cafe, though still somewhat in shock from the story Escanor had told, before he said he had to return to the academy, to grade work and create new assignments. "So, what's the plan now?" Sun asks with his hands behind his head which Blake answers after contemplating for a bit "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they _did_?" Sun said as if he realized something and lowers his arms and paces in front of Blake as he continues his theory "I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?" at which Blake adds "The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun suggests with Blake asking "How huge?" at which Sun replies " _Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter."with Blake asking "You're sure?" to ensure he is not joking around.

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asks with Amy sighing before confirming for Penny, who then asks "But you're mad at her?" at which Ruby replies saying "Yes. Well, I'm not. _Weiss_ is." Penny then asks "Is _she_ friends with Blake?"which Ruby adds "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." with Penny asking "But _why_?"

Amy sighs again "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." with Penny gasping at before asking "Is she a **man**?" at which Ruby quickly denies "No! No, Penny. She's..." though stops as she sighs before continuing "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."Penny adds as both Ruby and Amy gaze down sadly, before saying at the same time "Us too..." then continue walking.

* * *

At the docks looking over the pier where the Schnee Shipment is, Sun crawls over to Blake, asking "Did I miss anything?" with Blake looking to him as he crouches to her right, answering "Not really. They've just offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there.". "Cool." Sun says before offering her a green apple from the bunch he is holding in his arms, saying "I stole you some food!" which Blake, with a questioning look, asks "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" though Sun defensively counters "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" which slightly angers Blake slightly before apologizing "Okay, too soon!".

Suddenly, the winds blow all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around the pier for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of. "Oh no..." Blake groans in despair as Sun asks confused "Is that them?" which Blake stares at the Bloody Wolf on the back of the man's outfit, stating "Yes... It's them."

The White Fang Soldier then motions with his rifle for other members coming out of the aircraft, saying "All right, grab the tow cables!" which Sun notices Blake's sadness, asking in concern "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" which Blake answers as she stares on "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." and closes her eyes momentarily before hearing a familiar voice shout "Hey! What's the holdup!?" and looks to the Bullhead.

There Roman Torchwick comes down the ramp, though escorted by a tall man in black demonic plate armor, with a large misshapen greataxe on his back, though his eyes visible through the visor, glowing a eerily white. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman explains as he gestures around himself, though is interrupted by the man with him, saying in a demonic voice that frightened everyone around him, including Roman _**"Leave them be Roman. We already have a tight schedule and too few people to punish for their incompetence."**_.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that. Plus no one in their right mind would willingly work with something that sounded so... wrong." Blake explains nervously before standing up and unsheathing Gambol Shroud, then jumping off the edge of the roof, which Sun asks in alarm "Hey, what are you doing?!". Blake lands in a crouch, then dashs on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope, though the armored man no where near him now.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman groans, facepalming at what he has to work with, before Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat, which he rolls his eyes at saying in annoyance "Oh, for f-" though is cut off by Blake who shouts authoritatively "Nobody move!". The White Fang soldiers stop what they are doing as they ready their guns and equip their swords in response to her demand. "Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman says with mock concern as the White Fang members close in around him and her, at which she reaches for her bow and removes.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asks, which causes some members to lower their weapon, unsure of what to do, which Roman laughs at, before saying "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" which Blake then asks "What are you talking about?" with Roman answering "The White Fang and My group of friends are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demands but is momentarily distracted as two more Bullheads hover over the sight, which Roman says as if to correct her "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." and smiles Blake watches in distracted horror, fires his can at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion. Which is noticeable across Vale.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way as Roman continues his attack, firing a flaming missile barrage, destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind even more containers. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman begins to taunt as he approaches carefully though is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his hat, making him look up in annoyance to remove it, but is surprised by Sun dropping down on him feet first before then rolling forward as he readies himself to fight, stating defensively "Leave her alone!".

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend onto the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surround Sun, with Roman stating "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?". With that said, the White Fang charge Sun, but he manages to dodge the slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the circle momentarily, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He then quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, felling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that Sun defends himself agains barely in time, just after which Blake leaps into the action, claiming "He's mine!". Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both her blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two trainees, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire though, his attention as well as Sun's are drawn to a familiar pair of voices. Ruby and Amy appear on the rooftop overlooking the scene, their weapons ready for action ready for action. "Well, hello, Pink Sisters! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman says playfully with a wave, obviously having lost interest in Sun.

"Ruby, Amy, are these people your friends?" Penny asks as she and Glyff begin to approach the two girls at which Ruby and Amy look back, with Amy trying to deter Penny "Penny, get back!" though while their attention is on her, Roman fires a explosive round at the two girls, which is suddenly intercepted by a rather large rodent, eating the round before landing right next to them, revealing the rodent to be none other then Gale, with it turning it's ugly mug to them saying "Seeing thugann tú ar ais cuimhní cinn... De mian leo mo shúile gouged amach!" which both girls wince at while Penny narrows her eyes some what at the rodent while Roman yells in surprise "Okay, just what and where did that ugly rodent come from?!" before Gale then turned his attention to him, smiling (If you could call it that) as he says "Is cosúil go tú ar nós duine an- deas. Mé a mharú daoine deas, tá a fhios agat." which Ruby, Amy, and Penny all say at the same time "But he isn't a nice person."

Before this could continue however, Penny strides forward, with both girls trying to stop Penny from fighting, worrying for her safety, though she reassures them, saying "Don't worry, friends. I'm combat ready!" before her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends though multiplies into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Sun observes this spectacle in amazement before realizing where he was and runs off to safety. Suddenly two Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby and Amy watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, they turn back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullhead holding the crate of Dust and right as they are about to make contact, the black armoured figure cuts right behind the blades, causing Pennies blades to fall harmlessly to the ground, stunning most present, though mainly Penny. The demonic man then begins to approach her, with Penny unsure as to how to handle this man, since she never had her weapons strings cut before. _**"Withdraw Roman. I will cover our retreat."**_ the armored figure ordered in a sinister tone, which Roman nodded, boarding the last Bullhead.

 _ **"By retreat I mean leaving no witnesses, just to clarify for you children."**_ the figure clarified in the same demonic voice, with Ruby and Amy noting how similar it sounded to Glyff when he was on a rampage. The armored figure suddenly disappears before reappearing in front of Penny, bringing his axe down to cut Penny down, but is blocked by one of Glyff's energy blades, the figure dodging the other blade as he brings it to strike.

 _ **"Interesting... You blocked not only my attack but also masked yourself well, boy."**_ the figure laughed threateningly before suddenly going quite as he seemed to notice something off, asking menacingly _**"What is wrong with your Aura? I do not sense one around you but I know for a fact all beings have one except-"**_ but stops as if realizing something, before chuckling darkly, adding _**"You are lucky children. I will leave for now, so I may find if this is true, but do not expect it to go this way next time dear boy."**_ which Roman comments from the safety of his escape "These kids just keep getting _weirder_... Not to mention the sudden interest of Dread on this particular kid." then uses his cane to close the doors, and as the jet lifts off, flying away from the battle, the being fades like mist, still laughing darkly as he vanishes.

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny, Amy, Glyff, Pandora, Rugby, are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss, Yang, Runea, Ethan, Obsydia and Yin appear on the scene. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby begins to explain with Amy but is rather too quick to understand, though Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake and Pandora, both of calmly looking her down as Blake states "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" but is interrupted by Weiss, who asks "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?".

After pausing for a bit, she continues, stating " _Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." at which everyone seems to be holding their breath though the Glyff is petting Gail, who aggitatedly says "Ba chóir duit dul áit éigin deas agus síochánta. Cosúil le REILIG!" which causes most to fault though Ruby and Amy seem to have a hard time to decide whether or not to laugh or chastise the rodent. "I don't care." Weiss states simply, which Blake asks in surprise "You don't care?" at which Weiss adds "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"which Blake confirms and is about to add something "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" but is interrupted by Weiss once more, saying "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." before looking to Sun, catching herself from doing something she will regret "Someone else.".

Blake looks at the rest, who are grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding "Of course." as the rodent the adds "Uaireanta, ba mhaith liom ach labhairt le duine éigin. Agus uaireanta mhaith liom duine éigin chun tús sa crotch!" at which Glyff grabs the rodent's cheeks, stretching them comically, as Ruby and Amy say nervously "He says he views you as a friend as well." Weiss smiles and nods as Ruby then shouts in joy while waving her arms around wildly "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" though as they are about to leave, Weiss points a accusing finger to Sun, stating "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" which _S_ un laughs nervously at.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Amy then asks, catching everyone's attention. From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches as her group of friends reuniting with each other. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." a man explains, at which Penny lowers her head sadly, saying "I know, sir." at which the man sighs before adding "Penny, your time will come. Though I would like to know what you have learned." as the limo drives off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby, Amy, and Glyff at the docks, with Meliodas, Ban, Zeldris, Escanor, Estarossa, and Derriere present as well. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow and The Huntsmaster, whose team names and other information are left blank and their only messages are"QUEEN HAS PAWNS." and "HARBINGERS ARE AWAKE." with Ozpin and those present a bit concerned, mainly with the later message.

* * *

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness. "How very disappointing, Roman." a woman exclaims causing Roman to turn suddenly in surprise "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." at which the black armored figure walks in from around the corner with his helmet under his arm, though his face is obscured by the shadows of the warehouse.

"We were expecting... _more_ from you Roman." the woman explained, though the man says sinisterly, though seems to not affect the woman at all _**"Do not blame him, my dear Cinder Spark. He had the misfortune of running into a... complication in the plan."**_ at which the woman identified as Cinder asked "What complication exactly? From what I hear, you and the others only ran into a few trainees from the academy. So why fall back, my dear Dreadwing?" and lights a fireball to reveal not only the tanned girl with mint hair and red eyes and a gray haired boy, her eyes glowing also gold in the fire as she grins. However, the face of the now identified Dreadwing, is now shown to light, causing both the boy and girl to pale at the sight.

A blood red skull, with yellow circular runes etched into it, with sinister glowing white eyes, the jaw opening as he spoke almost animalisticly _**"Someone who I need to confirm on with my dear mother."**_ causing Cinder's grin to become a frown, simply saying "Very well."

 **AN: As you know, I plan to only now on the seventh day of each month from time to time, and I wish to thank Writer of Fire (Just a question but still a valid one to ask ahead of time), William and Jack and Jake (Sorry to hear you stopped reading this after Chapter 9 but this chapter is addressing the issue you brought up), Mr. Ilax (Glyff is technically not normal if you have not caught on yet) and specifically Warmachine375 for being a inspiration to me on this while also leaving some helpful reviews, and I strongly suggest reading Warmachine's Fairy Sin of Vanity, which this story is somewhat inspired from, as well as a few others in his list. Mr Ilax also inspired me with his RWBY Alternate Universe Stories, so take a look at his list as well. Hope you all have a wonderful year!**


	13. Welcome to the Forest! Part 1

**AN: Hey there my dear readers! If you have read up to this chapter, I must congratulate you for suffering my boring writing skills and my sheer lack of focus!**

 _Team's RWBY, JNPR,GRAE, PYRO, The Seven Deadly Sins, Ten Commandments, and other characters: You really are lazy aren't you?_

 **AN: I'm sorry! Anyways, I am being strong armed into posting this chapter as to show I am still continuing it, still on every seventh day of the month, except July, which I will hold Q+A with Teams GRAE, PYRO, and other OC's! So if you have questions for them, PM me with the message titled For July Q+A! Anyways this chapter will cover Escanor's Class and the next will cover a trip/mission for Teams RWBY, JNPR, GRAE, PYRO, and CRDL; to a settlement with a few giants, as part of their class assignment in TAC, as well as a flashback for Ruby, Yang, Glyff, Amy, Runea, and Yin in The Fairy King's Forest in the beginning of this chapter. Also expect Rodents of Unusual Size to appear at the end.  
**

 **Six Years ago, somewhere in The Eternal Forest (Renamed due to Giants and Fairies living within together within the Fairy King's Forest)  
**

 **"Thanks for taking care of the kids while me and Tai head off for a hunt Lady Diane." a scruffy looking man with red eyes said to Diane, as she replied with a smile "It's not a problem at all, Qrow. Plus I get to hang out with the grand kids." and looks over at Runea and Yang wrestling about as Ruby and Amy cheer them on, with Glyff standing behind the two girls. "Well I'm off. Tell King I wish you both well." and turned into a bird and left, not that the children saw him.  
**

 **"Alright everyone! Who wants to go hunting for food?!" Diane asks the children happily, though Yang is missing, to which she asks "Wait, where's Yang?" with Ruby answering "She wanted to explore a bit the forest and left a little while ago." though notice Diane's face of shock and fear, who is afraid of being such a bad babysitter for her grand kids the first time.**

 **Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Yang is walking around before noticing a large mushroom hopping about and due to still being a bit reckless, decided to fight it. However, this mushroom was a Valorin Matango, similar to the Chicken Matango, but instead of shrinking people, it's spores severely slowed you, which it released after being punched by Yang, who felt incredibly weakened, as the mushroom hopped away.**

 **Add to that a few wolves were following Yang, hunting her, it gave them the perfect oppurtunity to pounce on the weakened girl. However, before they did, a young boy flew down in between her and them, though the wolves high tailed it, seeing he had wings and knew he was a fairy. "You lost little girl?" the fairy asked her, intrigued that she was still willing to fight those wolves even after being weakened by the Valorin Matango.**

 **"I could have taken them!" Yang replied defensively before falling on her butt as her legs gave out from her weakened state, at which the fairy chuckled at her bravado, saying "Sure you could have and I'm a giant." before going floating over to help her up, then asks "What's your name anyways?" to which Yang is about to rebuke him but decided against it since he was helping her, replying instead shyly "Yang. Yang Xiao Long." to which the Fairy nodded and replied "Nice to meet you Yang. I'm Yin."  
**

 **Yin then chatted with Yang, sharing puns and jokes as well as teaching each other about their worlds. They became really good friends, which Yin considered Yang to be a close human friend like Ren and Nora, but he felt that she was much more then that. Soon they arrived at a cave with a massive Treant with a few scars standing nearby.**

 **"That's Orchie. He knows how to counteract all sorts of flora in the forest." and motins for the giant tree man to come over, who simply bends over to look at both Yin and Yang. "Well if it isn't Yindragora, and who have you brought to my grove young one?" Orchie asked in a deep craggy voice to Yin, who replied "She punched a Valorin Matango and got spored. I remember you could counter act the spores."  
**

 **"Indeed, but I doubt either of you will like it." Orchie replied as he stood back up and bent over to another tree, with Yin letting Yang sit down before then floating over to see what Orchie had meant, asking "What you mean neither of us will like it? I mean I could understand that if it tasted awful, Yang would not enjoy it, but how will I not like it?" with the older tree then shifting one of his eyes to look at Yin, replying sagely "It does taste bad, but not only that, it removes all memory for the past three hours. If you two have become friends, she will forget, and you will have to start all over. Course, same thing happened to you with a Valorin Matango when you told a horrible joke involving said creature. Course we both know what will happen if the spores are not counter acted.  
**

 **Yin remembered the stories of Valorin Matango spores weakening a person's muscles and immune system to the point of being unable to leave their homes. Though it pained him to make Yang forget about her time with him, he also did not want her to suffer such a fate like that. Closing his eyes to clear his mind, he then opened them and said "Do it." which caused the old tree man to raise an eyebrow at, as he had never seen Yin so conflicted on someone before, before nodding and grabbed a potion, saying "Very well. I suggest you run along now youngling."**

 **Later on, Yang awoke after taking the horrible tasting medicine had given her, she saw her family gathered around her with Diane and Orchie talking, and asked "Where are we?" to which Amy answered "Mr Orchie's Clinic. You have been missing for the past three hours, which had Diane worried about you. Orchie said someone brought you to his clinic. Do you remember anything?" at which all Yang could remember was telling her family that she was gonna go exploring after losing to Runea, punching a giant hopping mushroom, getting saved from a bunch of wolves, and meeting some guy calling himself Yin.**

 **"Not really." Yang said as she struggled to remember the face of the guy that saved her from the wolves, feeling that she should remember this Yin guy's face and who he was. Her family did not press the issue. The next few days past but still she struggled to remember this guy's face, only remembering that he was a fairy and had a similar sense of humor as her.**

* * *

Two days after the incident at the docks, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and GRAE were learning the different laws of the various kingdoms and clans in Escanor's class. Though he was scrawny, everyone that has come from Brittania knew better then to agitate the professor. "Now I wish to ask you all a question? If you see enforcers of the law, that is to say, police, harassing a faunas for suspected White Fang ties, what do you do?" Escanor stuttered out, drawing Blake's attention somewhat even more. Though a few of the Class (Such as CRDL) said to let the officers do their jobs, Jaune asked "Do the officers have concrete evidence to tie the Faunas to the White Fang?" to which Ethan laughs and nods in agreement with the rest of Jaune's team.

Escanor answers while stuttering "No. They claimed that the faunas was acting suspiciously and the faunas claims that they were approached by the White Fang but declined in joining them." which Amy says "On one hand the Faunas is being harassed for being suspected of being part of the White Fang, but on the other, said Faunas could be lying. Quite the conundrum." which Escanor smiles kindly, answering "Very good, Amy. This is where Etiquette and Judgement come mainly into play. How could we make certain that both groups are happy?" as Glyff, letting of a few growls to answer, Ruby translating "What about convincing the Faunas to aid the police in finding the White Fang supporters? It would prove the Faunas innocence and help the police in arresting the real criminals, then additionally assist them in their pursuit of justice?" to which Escanor nods, and says "A good plan Glyff and Ruby. I think Oz made the right decision in making you two team leaders."

A few days pass then, before Hevy Metalshell announces in TAC that teams RWBY, JNPR, GRAE, PYRO, and CRDL will be traveling to a new settlement that is a conjoined effort by Brettania and Vale for Faunas, Humans, and Giants to live together, to assist in improving relations not only between kingdoms, but also different species, as well as exterminate a large Grimm presence and would be there for a full week. Due to the number of trainees being sent, Professor Escanor will accompany them as well, with Estarossa replacing him for his class, with Derriere and Hevy on this mission, as well as meeting with two people Derriere is friends with, as well as having the teams assigned to different teachers to evaluate them on leadership of the five teams.

Everyone was excited for the coming field trip but Hevy was still unsure that it was wise to bring a legendary infamous and powerful man like Escanor onto a field of battle with students, since Escanor was of danger to his allies as his enemies. Apparently Ozpin had been tipped off that not only a large number of Grimm were present but that the White Fang were trying to sabotage the settlement to instill fear against the faunas once more. Hevy had no love for those who would regress such things, but then most Holy Knights he knew chafed at change. He knows he has problems with the reformed Demon and Goddess Clans as the Fallen Clan. Still his mentor, Grandmaster Hauser, told him that a knight that follows his orders blindly is just a soldier, not a holy knight. It was interesting that the Hunters of the other kingdoms could be comparable to the Holy Knights of Brettania. Hopefully everything would go well but usually things never really went that way with Hunters and Holy Knights.

* * *

After Classes, Amy and Ruby told everyone they were going to improve Glyff's suit in the academies forges, and asked if anyone would like to join them, though none wanted to. The remaining members studied for the classes they would miss for the next week on the academies field, minding their own business. "Bhí mé ag súil gur mhaith leat teacht 'bhabhta. Raibh mé in ann a úsáid caint ann." a familiar ghastly rodent said next to Weiss, freaking out everyone present.

"Okay where did you even come from?!" Weiss asked loudly, as the rodent looks at her, causing her to shiver as it seemingly smiled, replying "Ba mhaith liom a fháil ar a fhios duine éigin cosúil leat... Agus ansin iad drown." and laid there without further comment. "Please tell me one of you two can translate that thing." Blake asked Yang and Runea, knowing the three people that could understand the Unusually Large Rodent were not present.

"We don't know what it's saying exactly but we have an idea what they mean when he was with Ruby, Amy, and Glyff." Yang explains as Runea pours it some water, to which it waddles over to the offered bowl of water, drinking it up, before finally saying "Is maith liom go bhfuil Halo os do chionn. Beidh sé teacht i úsáideach nuair strangle liom tú!" to which Runea grimaces at but replies in restraint "Your welcome you fat rodent."

 **AN: So crappy chapter. Hopefully it improves on January 7th. Doubt it. Please leave reviews to help improve the quality of my chapters for your reading pleasure. Till then my loyal fans.**

Yin: The fact they put up with it amazes me.  


 **Author: Shut up, bobble head.**


	14. Q&A 1

Time for the Questions segment! One question that might be on you, my dear reader's mind: Why hasn't he updated... well it's because my previous chapters were deleted from FF for not being updated. I keep them stored for reference... so it got me depressed, and I despise Chandler.

Chandler: What did I do?

Too godly man. Anyways, I will be revising to fit Nanatsu no Taizai lore as well as clean up stuff in the story... with me to answer some questions from my siblings and a few friends, is Team GRAE and Gowther. Say hello everyone!

Glyff: *Growls in annoyance but waves*

Runea: Sup! *Waves at everyone*

Amy: Glad to be here everyone!

Ethan: He forgot Chandler is here too. Hahahaha!

Gowther: Indeed he did.

Depending on what questions are asked of me, I will have him show up later in a future Q&A. Which will be every July 7th. Anyways first question: Why is Gowther the dad of Obsydia?

Gowther: That's *Strikes a pose* a secret! *Winks*

Uh huh... next question is: Is Amythest a clone of Ruby?

Amy: The heck?! I am not a clone! Our mom's were twins! Did you not read the story?!

Easy Amy. Next Question: How long do you the author plan to write this... as long as people read it. Next is... yeah we are not revealing body proportions of girls you pervert... -,-

Ethan: That's funny that you got one of those people. Hahahaha.

Question for Ethan now: Did you mom screw a Hyena Faunas?

Ethan:... I hate you and I am going to hunt you down. *Glares at screen*

Runea: What about me?

We had a question for you but I don't feel like having to deal with pervs. -,- Anyways, last question: Is Glyff some Demon Grimm Fairy Giant Hybrid?... Glyff you feel like answering this?

Glyff: *Growls and hisses in response.*

Amy: He says *Puts hand over her mouth*

Nah let them figure it out. Anyways, that's all and I should have the next chapter as well as updates up on the seventh tomorrow. If you have questions for next year, leave it in a review, addressing the character(s) you want to answer, and mention at the end if you want to be mentioned as asking that question... See you all August 7th!

Everyone: Bye!


	15. Welcome to the Forest! Part 2

**AN: Here we go. Part 2 of the previous chapter... gods I am tired. Working too long and answering questions from friends as well as playing with them... exhaustion seems to be setting in. Hope you people enjoy though! Also there will be modifications done for the previous chapters as well... when I get around to them... that will be next month's seventh update hopefully... it will be done by November 7th at most though however! XD**

Above a town with with a large pallisade in place, the bullheads roared down, landing with the students disembarking, while most of the students were in some awe at the number of people in the town, Teams GRAE and PYRO, along with Yang, Ruby, and Jaune, were still at ease, seeing how many people lived together with giants and faunas, due to their upbringing.

The giants, though numbering only in the tens, were still massive, and seemed to be on alert for a grimm attack. It was decreed by their queen, Diane, that all giants must assist other races in the defense of their homes as if they were their own, in hopes of bringing giants to understand the smaller races and temper the giants lust for battle. A giant approached the group, unnerving a great deal of people, before Hevy approached him with a smile, saying "Hail, Ajaxino! I was not aware my old comrade in Britannia would be here!" to which the giant laughed rather loudly and replied "Metalshell! My friend, it is good to see you! The Iron Clan Knights are never the same without you my friend." and kneeled to get a look at everyone.

"Hmm. These are the students you spoke of? They seem barely old enough to enlist. Har har har!" he laughed, at which Weiss would have told him off if not for his size. Surprisingly Obsydia then asked with a smile "Ajaxino, the Iron Giant. My dad told me you always laughed and jest a lot. If I recall, he said you were also easy to read, like a book." which caused the giant to stop laughing and look at Obsydia with a scowl, as if looking at something distasteful.

Before he could reply however, a fairy boy floated down on a rather large pillow, saying bored "Enough Ajax. She is merely quoting her father, though it isn't a unfair assessment of you still." as Escanor approached him, while Yang, Ruby, Amy, Runea, and Jaune brightened at his appearance. "Lazy as ever I see Harlequin? Well since it seems introductions are out of the way, we shall be dividing into five groups. A teacher will be with you but only get involved if a situation becomes unsafe for you all. Now, Team RWBY, you will be with Derieri on hunting Grimm in the West. Team PYRO will be with Ajaxino in the south locating White Fang extremists. Team JNPR, will stay in town to locate White Fang Extremists within the town with Harlequin. Team CRDL, you will hunt Grimm in the Northeast of here with Hevy. I will be with Team GRAE hunting down grimm in the south west." Escanor explained in total assurance.

"Always serious like an... never mind. Come on girls. Let's get going." Derieri said in annoyance, leading Team RWBY west as everyone broke up to hunt down Grimm and the White Fang. Though lurking at the town's edge a being watched, saying in a raspy voice as it watched them "Still you sleep... how troubling my lord. What will it take to awaken you, to see you bring your vision to these mortals." before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone was into their hunts, with JNPR and PYRO having rounded up all the White Fang nearby and in the town. Weiss was wary of Derieri, as not only is she a demon, but also was a former Ten Commandment. However, when she accidentally let her guard down during their hunt with a Death Stalker, Derieri intervened by ripping off the stinger of the creature, saying with a angry glare "Don't you dare try to harm my students. I'll tear you apart if you even try." before punching the creature several times before it was sent flying dead.

As they were wrapping up another grimm pack, Ruby stopped and turned to the mountain that was near the town. "What's wrong, miss Rose?" Derieri asked, noticing how Ruby was distracted, as the rest of the girls looked to Ruby. "Some lady... is crying. From the mountain. She keeps repeating over and over... end me." Ruby said, obviously saddened at what she was hearing. However, Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby worried she was exhausted, as Yang said "Ruby, no one is saying anything... it's in your head I think." and put her hand on her shoulder, though Ruby turned about, with a determined look, saying "I am not imagining it Yang. Girls, I hear someone over there! We need to see if they need help!" but Derieri then said something surprising to all of them.

"Go and investigate. If there is someone there, help them... though be wary of a ambush. Escanor and Team GRAE are over there, so you should meet up with them. If you don't find anyone, Ruby, you head back to town. After all, our section is cleared, and I plan on heading back." she said, almost bored, and turned to head back to town. Team RWBY, then proceeded to the mountain.

Upon arriving, they saw a waterfall with Team GRAE standing there as well. Escanor was nowhere to be seen though. "Where is Professor Escanor?" Blake asked, confused as to why they were not with him. "He went up the cliff towards that old fort there." Runea explained and pointed a thumb behind up at. As RWBY looked up, they saw indeed there was a fort, though it was well blended into the rocks. However, it also gave off a bad vibe to them. "We followed Amy and Glyff here, because Amy imagined someone was crying." Ethan teased and stiffled a laugh before being smacked in the arm by Runea, as Amy turned around, and said "I did not imagine it! She was crying for someone to end her!" which took Weiss, Blake, and Yang by surprise.

"Wait, Amy heard the same thing as Ruby as well?" Weiss asked, which caused Runea and Ethan to look at her in shock, then at both Ruby and Amy who were approaching the water with Glyff. "It's coming from there." Ruby said, pointing to where the waterfall split beneath a protruding rock. "But it's a wall." Yang said, still kinda finding it weird that both girls heard the same thing. Glyff however, approached and raised and arm, with everyone looking confused at him before the ground rumbled and the cliff that Ruby and Amy pointed at, lowered forward like a draw bridge before then extending towards them, creating a bridge to the cave left in it's place.

"What the heck Glyff? Did you know about this place?!" Weiss asked rather annoyed before noticing how Glyff shook his head while grabbing it, growling and snarling as Ruby translated it "He says he doesn't recall this place... but it feels familiar." though before anyone could ask for clarification, they heard the sounds of a woman crying as well. Everyone rushed in to find a dark room, but with a shimmering pool around them as well, with a light shining down on a stone dias, with a altar on it as well. On the altar, was a beautiful woman's head with a bright brown hair.

"You... you are not the Dead King... please... end me." she begged, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked upon them all. "Who... who are you?" Amy asked as Ruby then added "And how did you... end up here like this?" as the eight then approached the severed head. "I... I am the Angel Rameli." the head said, still distraught, continuing on "I lead... a host to fight a battle against a Master Grimm... but we were ambushed ourselves. By the Death Legion... my forces were scattered and I taken as a trophy by the Dead One. Before I pass on... I must reveal the identities of the Legion's leaders... they hide now, but will return when their leader rises." before her eyes then glowed with a bright blue light, engulfing them all.

When they were no longer blinded, they saw a large circular room, with many cloaked beings, as they stood in the center of them. "Wha-What is this? Where are we? Who are you all?!" Weiss shouted but was ignored, annoying her further. Blake counted and noted how there was eighteen of them... though they made no moves to attack them. "Well our lord seems to be taking his sweet time." a man said, removing his hood to reveal a wolf faunas with a glowing black eye, with a stubbles on his neck and chin, as well as dark black hair, with the man next too him, taking off his hood as well, revealing a man with red eyes, white hair, and dark brown skin. "He arrives when he so chooses, Fredrik." a woman with blonde hair, pale skin, with purple eyes as well as a sizable bust, said. "Still I wish he would show up to his meetings on time, Sera." another man sighed, revealing them to be a skeleton in all. "Are you questioning our lord, Skrul? Maybe you should be punished for that heresy." a man said with a raspy voice, revealing that he was a angel as well, standing next to a fairy with golden hair and a black and red eyes. A pair of giants watched the entire thing from above, as a woman added "I feel that is extreme Malstor. After all, our lord is not picky on what we think of him." and pulled her hood down, appearing as a exact copy of Pyrrha but her left eye, was a black orb instead.

"Pyrrha? What is going on?!" Ethan asked confused, as the Angel Malstor hefted a large sword as if to combat Pyrrha, but stops as the doors to the chamber are opened. Everyone, except Glyff, Ruby, and Amy shuddered as they felt a dark sinister presence from beyond the shadows, with the shadows growing as they entered. Soon a being walked in, covered in bones as armor, wielding a bone scythe with a axe head on the opposite side, with bone wings extending from his back. _**"Enough my children.~ Cease this childish game of upsetting on another. We have much work to be done. Reports arrive of the mortal races planning to attack the bastion of my dear sisters~. I have dispatched the sixth Death Corps to there. My death wolves, you will head there to assist. Afterwards, have some fun there while decide what you shall do next. Malstor, my Angel of Death, I wish there was a better field for you to fight on, but alas, I require you to still guard our bastion in case something... unexpected happens. It must be such a bore staying to guard this place for you."**_ the being said, making almost everyone feel close to death itself.

"Not at all my lord. The least I can do, for making me truly the Death Angel, I will gladly do anything you ask of me." Malstor replied, though coughed a bit from his overzealous behavior. The being smiled, and replied _**"Truly. Soon a Death Corps will be on every land. Lady Nikos, head to Mistrel and fortify there. Consider it a vaction for yourself as well. The fifth Death Corps will remain there with you. Titania, Divel, Kaine, and Zen. Head to Britannia. Everyone else... we will join the eighth and ninth Death Corps... soon the cataclysm war will end with this battle... and when that happens, the Legion must be ready to snatch the world from my dear mother and father... I will show them that I am more then worthy to own this world. More so then my eldest brother The Demon King and his Demons, and my youngest brother, Fel Grimm, and his desire for a world of constant war. Death will rule!"**_ causing them all to cheer in excitement. Yang, enraged that this person would dare think he would win, shouted "Like hell you will!" and swung her fists into the nearest being, but merely phased through, shocking everyone as Runea added now understanding "We're in her memory. She is showing us this." before looking at the head on the pedestal as it lowered into the ground.

Everything went dark and soon light returned to show they were in the same room. "Wait. If this war ended with the Grimm winning... why is civilization still enduring?" Ruby asked, confused as it sounded like they were certain of their victory. "Maybe they lost instead?" Blake suggested, though in truth, if the entirety of this Death Legion was as diverse as the group in that memory, with something like that leading them and made it sound like there was nine beings of equal power to him, that it should have ended in the world truly swallowed by darkness. "I bestow unto you all my memories of his meetings. Please. Deliver them to the creator. He must... YOU! YOU DARE TOY WITH ME THIS WAY?! YOU FIEND!" Rameli began before shouting as if perturbed by something. However, as everyone looked to what had frightened her, they saw only Glyff, who was just as confused, pointing to himself as well. "That's just Glyff. He helped us find you. There is nothi-" Amy began but was interrupted by Rameli, shouting "FOOLS! WHEN I IMPLANTED THE MEMORIES TO HIM, IT WAS REJECTED AS IT WAS ALREADY THERE! ONLY THE BEING WHO CREATED THIS CHAMBER WOULD KNOW HOW TO ENTER! THAT BOY IS THE VESSEL FOR NONE OTHER THAN RE-" but was cut off by bursting into flames, turning into nothing more then a skull.

"Glyff what is wrong with yo-" Weiss shouted, assuming Glyff had burned her to hide his identity, but saw his back to them, crouching and growling at a being with blackened wings, standing there with his arm outstretched. "What a troubling girl. To think she would reveal all that. The lord must sleep and regain his strength. The war will end in our victory. After all, he promised us as such." the angel said, his hood flying back to reveal him as the same one in the memory. Noticing everyone readying their weapons, he grinned and bowed, adding as well "I have fought enough for today. Till we meet again children. Adieu." and flew backwards and off, as Escanor landed, tsking and turning to see everyone. "Well at least everyone is safe." Escanor said before noticing the skull and frowns, adding "I stand corrected. Mostly everyone. Come let us head back... we are done here." and shouldered Rhitta and turned to leave, with everyone following him, confused and a bit frightened by all that transpired. The day continued as normal, but no one could shake that feeling that something was extremely wrong as they returned to Beacon.


End file.
